The Kidnapping
by helloimkim
Summary: Kol kidnaps Elena to get back and Damon-and to piss off Klaus. He's never thought he'd fall for a human, but does he end up falling anyways? Read in multiple POV's! :D
1. Taken

**Elena's POV**

I sat on my window seat and stared down at my diary in my lap. I had already written down what had happened yesterday and today. My kiss with Damon, Kol beating Damon senseless with a baseball bat, and my trip down to Denver to get Jeremy away from the vampires. My mind- and my heart were so confused with the whole Damon issue. I cared for him- I knew that much, but was I in love with him, like I was in love with his brother? Stefen had already made it clear that he didn't want to see me or be with me- and that he couldn't feel anymore. He had said it would've been too painful to feel, but I still had hope for us. I grabbed my phone and checked it for messages, thinking about calling Caroline for boy advice.

A loud knock at the front door interrupted my train of thought. I got up and wandered downstairs to answer it, taking my phone with me. I opened the door and peered outside into the dark and misty night.

"Hello?" I called, almost tempted to walk outside and look around. "Is anyone there?"

Only the crickets responded with their normal chirping. "Hmm," I mused. I turned around and grabbed a wooden stake that I kept stashed in the drawer in the coffee table.

"Jer!" I called upstairs.

As I stared up the stairs waiting for Jeremy to come downstairs, I heard a soft knock on the door again. I whirled around and opened the door.

"Seriously, this is NOT funny." I called out to the darkness.

Leaving the door open, I walked up the stairs and bumped into Jeremy.

"Whaa'?" Jeremy asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking down at me. "What is it Elena?"

"Someone keeps ringing the doorbell and knocking, but I don't know who it is!" I informed him as they walked downstairs.

He looked at me as we reached the bottom and mouthed, _"Is it a vampire?" _I shrugged and darted my eyes down to the stake in my hand, and then to the door.

"Here let me see," he said, and took the stake from me, walking outside slowly.

"No Jer, don't! It could be a-" I started to warn, but it was too late.

As soon as his body was outside the door, a person rushed up to him and wrapped his arm around Jeremy's neck.

It was Klaus's brother, Kol.

Kol smirked arrogantly and said, "Hmm, well… you're not who I was expecting but I'm sure I can get what I want some way or another." He disarmed Jeremy and threw his weapon into our bushes.

My breath caught in my throat and I stared at Jeremy caught in Kol's headlock.

"P-Please let him go," I requested as strongly as I could.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how my game works," he told me with a devilish grin.

He tightened his grip around Jeremy's neck and I started for the door, wanting to step outside and help him.

"Don't Elena," Jeremy warned in a small and breathy voice.

"Please don't hurt my brother!" I pleaded. "I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt him!"

"Hm, anything?" Kol replied with a smirk. "Step outside."

Jeremy's eyes widened and stared at me as if to say_ no, don't Elena!_

I stared at Kol's hard brown eyes.

"Promise me you won't hurt him-or me if I step outside." I demanded.

"Demanding, aren't we?" he smirked. "I suppose…I give you my word that I won't hurt your brother if you step outside. You…on the other hand…"

I just glared at him as he seemed to weigh his options.

"I won't kill you or bite you." He said with a cheeky smile.

My heart pounding so loud I knew there was no way he couldn't hear it, I took an unsteady step outside. As soon as I did, I was so thankful I had stuffed my phone under the wire of my bra, I had a feeling I might need it. My phone was right in the middle. It was impossible to see unless you poked around. And there was no way in hell that I would willingly let Kol 'poke' around there.

He released my brother and shoved him inside. I took a step to the side, standing as far away from Kol, and the door, as I dared. He smirked and walked around me slowly, like a predator. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart, but I knew it didn't work.

"Elena-" Jeremy started to say, but Kol cut him off.

I looked at Kol and watched as he faced my brother with his pupils changing and said in a compelling voice, "Go to bed and think nothing of what happened here until morning. Then you can tell the Salvatore boys how Kol took off with their little doppelganger as revenge to Damon. And if Klaus asks why I did this, just tell him that this is revenge for carting me around in a coffin for decades!"

Kol smirked as Jeremy shut the door and walked upstairs, leaving me all alone with the vampire on the porch.

Kol smirking again, zoomed towards me and slammed my head against the wall of the house, just hard enough to knock me out for a few hours.

**Kol's POV**

I watched as the light quickly faded from her eyes and caught her before she hit the ground. I felt her pulse, making sure I hadn't killed her or anything. It was normal, but I noticed a bump forming on the side of her head. Elena would definitely be out for a few hours. I adjusted her in my arms and took her to my sleek black Dodge Charger across the street and laid her in the back seat. I patted her jean pockets for a phone.

"_Thank God she's not awake, this would be even more awkward." _I thought to myself with a cocky smirk.

I bound her with duck tape, and placed a small strip on her mouth, to keep her quiet.

I glanced at her once more and was shocked at how much she looked like my brothers' old lover, Tatia, and how she looked like the Salvatores' old lover, Katrina Petrova, or as they knew her, Katherine.

I had to admit, she was beautiful. And for a moment I lost myself and brushed a piece of dark brown hair out of her pretty face. A second later I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled my hand back and slammed the door. I walked over to the drivers side and climbed in, forming my plan in my head. The Salvatores and my brother would regret ever messing with me. Starting up my car, I drove the precious little doppelganger and myself as far away from Mystic Falls as I could, my thoughts lost in my planning.


	2. Red Polish

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note: I was shocked at how many views and reviews I got so quickly! Thanks so much for your support and please give me ideas and\or suggestions. If you criticize(gosh I can NEVER spell that word o: ) me, please make it constructive so I can improve. (=**

**Elena's POV**

The memory of Kol threatening my brother and getting my head slammed against the wall haunted my dreams. Only in my dreams, it was Stefen doing all the slamming and threatening instead of Kol. Oh, how I missed the old Stefen.

I woke quietly with a killer headache. I cracked open my eyes, trying to determine my surroundings. I was in the back of a car, bound with tape.

"_Why am I in this car? Who's driving it? Where is Jeremy? What happened to me?_" my head swam with questions as I tried to remember what happened last night. I racked my brain until the memory came flooding in. Kol.

Kol had kidnapped me.

My heart started to increase in pace, and I knew if I didn't calm down soon, Kol would hear that I was awake and he would bother me with his cocky little attitude and sassy questions. I cleared my mind as best I could, and took a quiet deep breath through my nose. This car reeked of cologne. Sniffing again, I realized it smelled expensive. Definitely not like the Axe the jocks at my school practically bathed in. As I tried to exhale through my mouth, I realized it was taped shut. I definitely need to figure how the hell I was going to get out of this predicament.

"_I wonder…" _I thought.

I opened my mouth as far as I could and slipped my tongue between my lips and poked the tape. I slowly licked my lips and the skin around it, until the tape was no longer stuck to my mouth. Sure, it may have still been stuck to my face, but at least it wasn't stopping me from breathing through my mouth.

I figured it was then time to make my awake-ness known. I rolled over on my side as best I could, and started coughing, trying to get the strong cologne out of my lungs.

I groaned when I realized the coughing only made my head hurt worse!

"Well, well, it seems you're finally awake," Kol said. Although I couldn't see him, I knew he had his signature arrogant smirk on his face.

I just glared at the back of the passenger seat and mumbled thru the tape, "You probably gave me a freaking' concussion! You sure as hell gave me a terrible headache!"

I didn't expect any compassion from him. He was a vampire, an Original. And if he were anything like Klaus, or anything like his attitude, then he'd just turn out as a compassion-less d-bag who was using me to get back at someone else. _Damon _was my first thought. Damon stabbed him with a wooden bat, and broke his neck at the ball. He was definitely pissed at Damon.

"Yes, I did give you a concussion," he simply stated.

I just groaned painfully in response.

"You are only here to get back at Klaus and Damon." He said cheekily, practically reading my mind. "I figured Klaus would be pissed that he didn't have his little blood-bag and Damon would be pissed because he seems to have a sort of obsession with you. I knew the moment I figured out your part in this that I could have some fun with you!" He turned around and smirked at me.

"I'm not stupid, so you don't have to explain your little villain plan to me," I snapped.

"Oh, trust me, I wasn't going to explain anything to you." He replied ominously.

He returned his focus to the road, and I returned mine to sleeping off this terrible headache.

**Kol's POV**

This little doppelganger had fire-definitely a Petrova. Maybe she would be fun after all. I glanced back at her again. She was asleep. Time to put my plan in motion.

The last 12 hours I'd been driving, I'd come up with a plan. I would take Elena out of the country and find my old friend, Sam. He'd probably be in London or Russia. I'd have his wife, Robin, put an anti- tracking spell on Elena that would occasionally throw the Bennett witch a random location, keeping them off our trail. But, to be fair, the spell would wear off for an hour each day, allowing our location to be found. It would be a wild goose chase with a bit of action. I had other business in Europe and Asia so I'd drag her along to take care of my business. The rest, well, I'd probably end up winging it anyways so why should I even bother planning?

I turned my car off of the interstate and headed towards my loft. The Gilbert boy would probably waking up soon, seeing how it was already almost 10 am, almost 12 hours after I kidnapped Elena.  
A few moments later I turned into a driveway that led into the forest, where my loft was located. I parked the Charger, got out, stretched my legs, and walked over to the back seat to wake up the girl.

**Elena's POV**

The feeling of someone removing something from my ankles woke me from my troubled sleep. As I struggled to wake up and leave the 'clouds' that surrounded my mind, I felt a presence above my face. I slowly opened my eyes, not even four inches away, were Kol's brown eyes, staring right at me.

"Boo." He whispered.

It took me a moment to realize what happened and how close he was, but when I did, my heart sped up and I must've jumped two feet.

Kol started laughing his head off. "You should've seen your face! Hahahaha!" he laughed.

His cold fingers met my cheek and pulled the tape off my face with one quick movement.

"OW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek, surprised to see my hands were no longer bound. "Was that really necessary?"

Smirking at me, he just walked away toward a huge house and called back to me, "Don't just sit there like a bump on a log, love, c'mon!"

I slowly sat up and climbed out of the car, my muscles sore and stiff. I glanced over my shoulder, looking at the woods.

"_Should I run? … but what if he kills me for running…" _I thought anxiously.

Casting my thoughts aside, I sprinted away into the woods as fast and as quietly as I possibly could, getting as far away from him as possible.

I jumped over a fallen tree, and scrambled over multiple rocks. I had a feeling he was close; he was probably just playing with me, seeing how far and how fast I could go. I'd show him I wasn't a weakling or just some human toy he could play around with until he got bored. I'd run, and I'd make a good effort. Still running, I swerved around trees and glanced down at my jacket.

"_My perfume, he can probably smell it…"_ I thought desperately.

I took off my jacket and began running to my right, rubbing it against trees and bushes, trying to lead him off trail. I threw my jacket as far as I could the same direction, and then ran away from the trail, zigzagging like a crazy person. I glanced behind me, just for a split second, but that little glance caused me to trip over a root and land on briars and rocks. I gasped out in pain as I felt the thorns pierce the skin on my hands, and the rocks bruise and cut my knees and shins.

"Shoot…" I murmured, peering down at the blood seeping out on my palms and my right shin.

Sighing, I limped over to a tree, hid behind it, and pressed the edge of my shirt onto my shin, trying to stop the stream of blood from attracting attention.

I sat there like that for a minute, my heart pounding, and my shirt slowly getting my leg to stop bleeding.

I heard a few slow and sarcastic claps, and I slowly turned my head to the left, seeing Kol stand there with a smirk, watching me tend to my wounds.

"I didn't expect you to get this far…good job with the jacket and all," he sneered.

"Yeah well, being friends with vampires has its benefits." I replied, as I glanced down at my leg and winced.

He walked over to me and cocked his head to the side. "You really cut yourself didn't you?"

Kol bent down, grabbed my hands and begun to pick the thorns out, causing even more blood to seep out.

I nervously glanced up at his face, hoping the veins wouldn't show.

He traced his finger in my blood and sniffed it.

"Ah yes, the Petrova bloodline, always has a delightful smell and taste to it," he said, licking his fingers.

I couldn't help but tremble. I seriously hoped this brother had self-control.

Kol studied my face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you today," he coldly.

He grabbed my wrist tightly, and started to drag me through the woods back to his house.

After a few yards, the pain in my leg was getting to be horrible. Whimpering I kept going, hoping he'd be kind enough to let me stop and rest. Of course he heard my whimper, so he turned around and looked at my leg, and then at me, and saw the tears brimming in my eyes.

He smirked cockily and picked me up, carrying me bridal style back to the house.

"Welcome to Casa de Kol" [House of Kol]

He opened the door and went in. It was magnificent. The living room was very modern and nicely styled with leather couches and a fireplace. He made his way to the hallway that led to the East Wing, walking past many doors and paintings. I never really pictured him a painting kind of guy. Maybe there was more to Kol then smirks and a huge ego.

He stopped at the end of the hall where there were white double doors.

"You may use this room." He stated, obviously trying to ignore the blood inches away from his hand under my knees. I reached my hand out and weakly turned the knob for him. As we entered the room I realized, this guy like leather and modern styles. The bedroom had white shaggy carpet, black dressers and cabinets, and a fireplace just like the one in the living room.

Sitting me down on a love seat, he pointed at the bathroom. "There are towels in there, along with some first aid for your wounds. I suggest you hurry and clean them up, I am indeed getting hungry." He said through clenched teeth. His veins appeared under his eyes, but he banished them away.

I nodded and with a blink of an eye he was gone, and my door was shut.

Wincing, I got up from the chair and walked slowly to the bathroom. The bathroom, like I expected, was also very nice. It had marble flooring and a huge shower. I washed my dirty, bloody hands off in the sink and discovered nail polish behind the soap. The nail polish was a dark red, and it looked to be very old.

"_What was Kol doing with red nail polish…did he have a lover once maybe?" _I wondered. I pictured Kol with a blonde girl wearing lots of pink and red like Barbie, and chuckled.

I opened the nearest cupboard and discovered a bottle of peroxide, some bandages and some cotton balls. I grabbed everything and sat on the floor, tending my wounds. I definitely would paint my nails with the red when I was done, and see how Kol reacted.

**Kol's POV**

I quickly left her room, needing some blood to calm myself. I grabbed the emergency blood bag I kept in the fridge, and tore off the cap with my teeth and quickly downed it. I couldn't afford to loose my self-control around Klaus's little blood bag, or he'd probably kill me for it, and this time, I wouldn't be coming back. I took a deep breath and trained my hearing on her room. The shower was running, and I could hear her heartbeat, slow and normal. Good.

I smirked and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket. It was time for business.


	3. Damon's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: I will be going on a Mission Trip tomorrow, and it lasts until around the 26th-ish. I might be able to update some, but I'm not entirely sure, so please be patient!(:**

**Elena's POV**

I had just got out of the shower and put on some clothes that were in the closet. I slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a purple shirt. I was surprised as I found they fit perfectly.

I adjusted my shirt and bra when I realized I had a phone in my possession!

"_My phone! I can turn on the shower and call Damon!" _I thought gleefully.

I rushed to the bathroom, grabbed my phone from the cupboard were I had hid it, turned on the shower and tried to call Damon.

No service.

I left the shower running and walked around my room with my phone held up in the air, trying to find service. _The balcony…?_ I walked outside and…_bleep!_ Service!  
Practically jumping for joy, I dialed Damon's cell phone number.

Ring...ring…ring…

"Elena? Where the hell are you?" Damon answered worriedly.

"Damon! Kol kidnapped me! I don't know where we are and I probably don't have much time!" I explained as quickly and as quietly as I could.

"Don't worry Elena! We'll find you!" I heard Caroline shout at me, probably across the room listening in.

"Jeremy came over this morning and told us what happened. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ONE OF US?" he asked.

"It was late, and I didn't expect KOL of all people to be there!" I told him.

"Sit tight Elena, Bonnie will do a locator spell on you, but Kol probably has some weird anti-track thingy on you so tell us if you can if you happen to leave the United States," he said.

"Damon I'm-" I started to say, before someone snatched the phone out of my hand and pushed me to the ground.

"Hellooo Damon dearest," Kol joked.

"Yes, yes, you're little princess is FINE, and no I haven't hurt her, she does that on her own."

I heard Damon cursing at Kol and watched Kol smirk contently.

"Have fun finding us. Let the games begin!" Kol called into the phone with a smirk, hanging up.

I watched Kol worriedly. He turned towards me and the next thing I knew I was slammed up against the glass door, his hand crushing my throat.

"How dare you try and call your little boyfriend! Do you really think I'm that STUPID- THAT I WOULDN'T KNOW-OR FIND OUT? I should just kill you now! Or maybe even turn you! Both would piss Damon and Klaus off…hmm…" he considered his options.

I clawed desperately at his hand, which was cutting off my air supply.

"Please…don't…can't…breathe…" I wheezed.

I could feel the bruises forming under his iron grip.

"I know what I'll do with you," he said smirking, releasing me a little, allowing much needed air to flow into my lungs.

He ripped off my necklace, which I had just started to wear again for the sake of hope- and vervain, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Please…no…" I pleaded.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. His pupils shrunk and he compelled me, " You will not call Damon again. You will not run from me either."

A tear dripped down my cheek as I replied unwillingly, "I will not call Damon and will not run."

He narrowed his eyes, smirked and grabbed one of my bandaged hands.

"Still wounded?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"I was going to heal you, so you wouldn't complain, but I'm not feeling generous right now. I suggest you go to the living room and sit down." He snarled.

I trembled as he removed his hand from my neck. He stormed out of my room and as soon as he was gone, I gasped for the much-needed breath and a few moments later, made my way to the living room.

I sat on a leather couch and hugged my knees, staring at my freshly painted red fingers and toes. A moment later, Kol appeared in the doorway and a split second later he was sitting on the couch next to me.

"Hmm…what am I going to do with you…you've already betrayed me twice," he peered at me with a grin that just screamed, "I have a big ego"!

He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned into my neck, smelling me.

I clenched my fists in my lap, trying to keep my heart down. Geez, this guy could seriously be scary if he wanted to.

A second later he pulled back and said, "We will be leaving in two days."

We sat there awkwardly for a moment longer until I decided it would be best if I apologized for running and calling Damon. I definitely didn't want get beat senseless with a bat like Damon did.

"I-I'm sorry for running..." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. "And for calling Damon…it's just…they're my closest friends and I had to let them know I was alright…I ran because well…as much as I hate to admit it, you can be seriously scary if you want to be. I didn't want to be trapped in this house with you and I want to be free…" I rubbed my red nails thoughtfully, waiting for him to respond.

He stared at me for a moment, with no expression on his face. His eyes trailed down my body, stopping at my red nails.

His hand darted out and grabbed my fingers.

"Where did you get the color for your nails?" he demanded.

"I-" started to say before he cut me off.

"Where?" he said thru clenched teeth.

"I-I found it in the bathroom, behind the soap. It was a really pretty color and my nails were looking bad from the dirt and blood so I decided to paint them…" I lied. I definitely wanted a reaction out of him, not because my nails were bad.

He started at my red nails in his hands, and his eyes got a far away look to them.

I heard him whisper a name, ever so faintly.

"Did you love her?" I asked quietly.

He quickly glanced up at me.

"What? How did you…" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I just assumed…I really didn't think YOU used this, so I figured a girl did and well, I figured you must have really loved her if she stayed here…" I explained trailing off.

"Serena," he said. "Her name was Serena."

"What happened to her?" I asked, having a feeling that this was a sensitive subject.

"Klaus happened." He murmured. "But it doesn't matter now, she was just a human. Klaus was right to kill her, she was making me weak." His eyes turned hard and he looked at the sad expression on my face and he smirked.

"You humans are weak, compared to me and my family," he said, stroking his own ego.

My stomach rumbled quietly, breaking the tension, and reminding me I hadn't had breakfast or lunch today.

"Oops, it seems I've forgotten your human needs," he chuckled. "The kitchen is the first door on your left."

I nodded and got up.

"And Elena?" he called.

I turned around and his pupils shrunk. "Make me something too." He commanded.

I glared at him and snapped, "Go to hell."

His laughter echoed in my ears as I went to make me-I mean us- some food.


	4. Drunken Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters!**

_Sorry, this chapter is kind of short and slow-ish, but I have a feeling it will be speeding up a bit quite soon._

**Kol's POV**

When Elena walked away to the kitchen I noticed two things, she was getting bruises on her neck and she was limping a tiny bit. Oops, definitely need to be more careful with the bloodbag.

I thought back to when she apologized to me. I do understand why Elena ran and called Damon, I suppose. She definitely is like my brother said she was, very fiery with a sharp tongue when she needed it. I'd imagine she was afraid at the time, and with good reason. I had kidnapped her.

I noticed my mind was wondering again, and shook my head as if I could shake my stray thoughts away.

I figured I better go check on her in the kitchen, so I got up and made my way sneakily to the kitchen, hiding in the shadows behind the refrigerator door, which Elena opened.

I smirked as I saw Elena's eyes scan the room warily. She must have seen the blur I made when I ran behind the door. She walked over to the island and began cutting up tomatoes. I decided to have some fun with her, so I stood right behind her, leaning down a bit so my face was inches from the back of her head.

**Elena's POV**

I had a feeling Kol was in the room, probably stalking me or doing something cocky or creepy of the sorts. I glanced around the room once more, hearing a quiet whoosh as I did. I turned around and began chopping up a ripe tomato for the spaghetti sauce.

"Hello Elllllena." A voice-Kol's voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, cutting part of my left index finger in the process.

I cursed under my breath and clutched my index finger in my other hand, spinning around to face Kol.

"You made me cut myself!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, I didn't make you, you did that on your own accord." He said with a huge smirk.

I tried to walk around him to get a paper towel, but he stood in my way.

"Move Kol!" I grumbled as I tried to push my way around him.

He just smirked and looked down at my finger, his veins slowly creeping out under his eyes.

"Kol…please don't…" I said in a small voice, backing up a step or two.

"Your blood…" he said cocking his head with his black veins wriggling like snakes.

"Is not for you." I finished for him.

He reached around me and grabbed the knife on the island.

My eyes widened, thinking he was going to stab me, so I closed my eyes and waited for the worst.

"What, are you afraid of MY blood?" he said with a laugh.

"Uh…no…I thought you were going to attack me or something." I mumbled shyly.

He laughed and cut his hand with the knife, holding his blood out for me.

I glanced down at it and started to shake my head 'no' when he stuck his hand to my mouth and spun me around against his chest, keeping me in place with his hand.

I made a disgusted sound but drank a little bit of his blood, only enough to heal my knife-cut and help my bruises and gashes recover more quickly.

I took my right hand-it was covered in my blood-probably not the best hand at this point- and tried to get his bloody hand off of my mouth. I pushed and pulled on his arm and grumbled until he pulled away slowly and looked down at me. It was then realized I was leaning against his back a bit, and he was looking down at me over my shoulder.

I stared into his brown eyes for a moment and saw a boy who lost his parents too young, who was kind when he wanted to be, and who had a damaged heart from loosing his love, Serena.

Then, not even a second later, the emotion in his eyes were gone and they became cold and hard again.

"Thank you, I think." I said quietly.

He just nodded and walked around to sit at a bar stool on the island, watching me.

I decided to ignore him and what had just happened and wash my hands and mouth. I washed my hands about four times when Kol suddenly spoke up, "I don't think washing them that much will get the blood out, love."

I turned around and glanced at him. He was chuckling with a grin on his face.

I just went back to the sink and started rinsing my mouth out with water. His blood had a coppery, warm taste to it. It was rather nasty

"Same with that, love" he said with a laugh.

"Stop calling me love. I'm not anyone's 'love'." I retorted.

"Try telling Damon that."

"Stop bringing Damon into this!"

"Make me."

"Make me? Really? That's childish, Kol"

"Ooh, sassy."

"Would you mind shutting up Super-Ego? I'm trying to make spaghetti like you COMPELLED me to do."

Kol didn't say anything back, so I finished cooking the spaghetti and we ate our dinner in silence.

**~Two hours later~**

After dinner, I had continued ignoring Kol and his silly antics, and made my way back to my room.

I dragged the love seat close to the balcony so I could stare outside into the night.

"Must you brood? A pretty girl like you shouldn't furrow her brow, it causes wrinkles." He teased.

"Go away Kol. I'm not in the mood for you." I snapped.

I heard a whoosh and suddenly Kol was leaning against the glass door peering at me.

"But I don't want to go away. It's my house and I'm booored." He whined.

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Have you been drinking?"

He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Booze makes everything better!" he proclaimed with a slur. "Try sssome?"

He held out an almost empty bottle of Jack to me, smirking widely.

"Uhm…no thanks." I said, getting up and walking to the closet.

And again, Kol was in front of me blocking my way.

"I thought the Petrova girls were supposed to have fire and be fun!" he said.

"My name is not Katherine."

"Thank God! That girl is a bitchh."

"I'm tired and going to bed. You should too."

"You're not the boss of me, love" Kol replied, suddenly sounding very sober.

My eyes widened. He had been trying to get me drunk!

I walked around him, grabbed a tank top and some shorts and made my way to the bathroom to change.

And when I walked out, Kol was gone.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Author's Note: I got a bit of writers block in the middle, but I figured it out. Any suggestions where Kol should take Elena?**_


	5. Kindess Confuses Kol

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the characters.**

_**Sorry it's so short, will update with more later, figured I'd give you all a preview!**_

**Kol's POV**

What was I thinking? I can't believe I thought I could get Elena drunk-or even get drunk myself. Ah, the crazy things I do when I'm bored. Elijah calls me reckless. I agree with him.

Elena probably saw right through the drunk act. She had seen the real me, not the ego stroking cocky me most people knew. Something was different about this doppelganger, this human. She was braver and just…different…from all the other people I knew.

Maybe I had this whole, 'all humans are weak' wrong…

She probably thinks I'm bi-polar.

"Dammit!" I yelled, kicking the wall.

I heard Elena's heart pick up a bit when I kicked the wall.

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. A few seconds later, the soft, steady thumping of a heart that I knew to be Elena got closer.

Was she coming to me?

Elena knocked on my door gently.

"Come in Elena," I called to her.

She opened the door and walked in a few steps, studying my face.

"Are you alright Kol?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head. "Why are you being so kind to me, after everything I put you through? What are you playing at, love?"

Narrowing her eyes, she scoffed at me and mumbled, "Gosh you're as bad as Damon, always thinking kindness has a catch or a double meaning. Why can't you accept the fact that I know there's no way in hell I'm getting away, and I'm just trying to become your friend."

She shook her head at me and walked out.

Huh. Maybe she was right. I did compel her not to run away, so she knows she can't get away. We would have a better time if we were at least friends.

I'd definitely try being more friendly to her in the morning.

I lied down on my bed and fell asleep, thinking about what she said.

**Elena's POV**

As I laid in bed, I thought about how skeptical Kol was about me being kind to him. He's probably been backstabbed and betrayed a lot. I needed some air, so I got up and went out on my balcony to sit for a while.

I woke up the next morning and realized I had fallen asleep on the hammock outside. It was so peaceful and beautiful out here so I decided to stay out for a while longer. Kol had totally skipped my mind that morning.

**Kol's POV**

I got up and decided that I would make breakfast for Elena, as a way of saying, 'hey, I was a d-bag last night, and thanks for dinner!'. So, I made way into the kitchen to make two omelets and some toast.

"Elena!" I called loudly.

A few minutes past and there was no answer from her.

Huh…maybe she was in the shower. I decided to go check up on her. As I reached her room, I saw that her bed had been slept on, but I felt it and it was cold, so I knew she hadn't been there for quite a while. The bathroom door was wide open, so she wasn't in there. The balcony maybe?

_Sorry it's such a short chapter, I might write more later today or tomorrow and update this chapter with the new bits, so feel free to check back!_


	6. Hammocks, Airplanes and Elijah oh my!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or any of the characters.**_

**_A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently, I have been on mission trip and very busy, and this is the first time I've been able to update! I made this a slightly longer chapter to make up for the time I didn't update. I am currently working on Chapter seven. Thank you all for the reviews, they always make my day!_ **

**Kol's POV**

I walked out onto the balcony to look for her. I scanned the deck, and there she was, asleep on the hammock. I snorted. No surprise that she would fall asleep in MY hammock. I stood above her and stared at her for a moment, surprised that she didn't look peaceful in her sleep, like most humans do. She looked worried and a bit irritated.

"Elena," I whispered, hoping to scare her out of her sleep.

She stirred a bit, and I whispered her name a bit louder again,

"Elena."

Her eyes blinked open and stared up at me. They drooped close again, and then shot back open, as if she finally realized who I was and where she was.

I smirked down at her and simply said, "Breakfast is ready, love."

I turned on my heel and walked back to the kitchen.

**Elena's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a young man starring down at me, the sun behind him so bright I closed my eyes again. I thought of the young man's face.

_Kol._

As soon as I realized this, my eyes shot open again and stared back up at him.

_"Was he watching me sleep?" my brain wondered._

His voice cut through my thoughts barely, and I heard him say, 'Breakfast' and then he was gone, just like that.

Sighing, I tried my best to get out of the hammock, but it was so deep and swingy, it was impossible to get out of it. I grumbled, knowing I'd have to ask for help.

Swallowing my pride and getting ready for a cocky smirk, I called, "KOL!"

Not even a minute later, I heard a whoosh and there he was, staring down at me again.

"Yes little blood-bag?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-uhm…I can't get out of this stupid deep hammock," I grumbled.

He started to burst out laughing. I just glared at him, letting him get his cocky laughter out of his system.

"Ahaha…ha…ha…I'm sorry, it's just…Hahahaha…" he half-apologized.

I just stuck my hand out for him to help me up, gave him a look that just said, 'Please?' and waited for him to assist me.

He noticed my hand and using his super strength, pulled me up in a blur.

While I was being jerked out of the hammock, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Ow," I mumbled, rolling my shoulder as he peered down at me with mirth in his eyes.

"You never cease to amuse me, love." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes and said yet again, "I'm NOT your love, and I never will be!"

He cocked his head and gave me a warning glare.

"So you're not the Salvatore brothers' love?"

"I-I don't know." I mumbled.

"Okay then doll-face" he said with a smirk.

I shook my head and walked around him, heading to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast-well I was eating and he was sucking the liquid out of a blood bag-when we heard a loud boom, and heard the front door burst open.

"Where is she, Kol?" I heard a male voice call.

Elijah.

Elijah burst into the kitchen and glanced at me, making sure that I was okay before glaring down at his younger brother.

"Kol," he said, the malice clear in his voice.

Kol took one look at his brother, and the next thing I know is I'm against Kol's chest and zooming through the house, to my room, to his room, and then in the car, with Elijah jumping out of Kol's window, trying to get to us.

I tried to open the door, knowing Elijah would take me home, but my hand couldn't move.

_"The compulsion," my mind screamed at me. "I cannot move because he compelled me not to run away!"_

Elijah stared at us as we quickly backed out of the driveway and zoomed away from the house and him.

I knew Elijah would follow us, or at least, that's what I hoped.

**Kol's POV**

How had he found us? Was it Elena? Had she called Elijah too?

No, she couldn't have, I must not have covered my tracks well enough...that would have to change, Elijah

I would have to get her out of the country, take her to Sam and Robin.

They could help me, but the only question that lingered in my mind was would they be willing to help me? I had double-crossed them once before, and Sam was one to hold grudges.

I sighed to myself and drove us to the closest airport, to book us a flight to London.

**Elena's POV**

I sat in the car next to Kol, as he sped down the freeway, towards an airport most likely as the tears streamed down my face. I was so close to getting away from him, but the stupid compulsion stopped that. I kept my face toward the window so he wouldn't see me cry. I hated crying in front of people-especially vampires. I couldn't have him thinking I was weak. I had to be strong.

I thought back to the compulsion, looking for a loophole.

"You will not call DAMON again," he had said.

Damon. He never said I couldn't call Stefen or Caroline.

I smirked confidently, knowing I that I had found my loophole.

We arrived at the airport about two hours later, and he had booked us a flight to London. I had to act fast if I wanted to get news to Caroline or Damon.

Crossing my legs on the seat by our gate, I looked over at Kol, "Kol…I have to use the restroom, is it okay if I go to the bathroom over there and go?" I asked pointing to the ladies restroom across the way.

He sighed obviously irritated and mumbled something about stupid humans and said, "Yes, but hurry up. Oh… and Elena? Don't try anything funny." He smirked.

"Oh wait, that's right, you can't!" He winked at me and shooed me away with his hands.

I walked to the bathroom, knowing exactly what I could do.

Walking over to a faucet, I turned it on and washed my hands, while an older lady walked to the sink next to me and did the same thing.

"Um, excuse me, m'am?" I asked her.

She looked at me expectantly and smiled sweetly, "Yes?"

"May I use your cell phone to call my sister? My phone just died, and I'm traveling to London to visit her, and I promised her I'd call her before I left."

She smiled sweetly and nodded, drying off her hands and digging thru her purse to get her phone out for me. Handing me her phone, I dried off my hands but kept the sink on, hoping the hustle and bustle and the water would keep Kol's ears out of the bathroom.

I dialed Caroline's number and let it ring.

"Hello?" I heard her answer.

"Hey Sis, it's me Elena," I said breathlessly, so happy to be able to talk to her.

"Oh my gosh Elena! Where are you?"

"I'm about to get on a plane to London, England, remember?"

"What do you…ohhh you're using some lady's phone in a bathroom, aren't you?" she laughed quietly.

"I'm compelled to not run away and to not call Damon, but I found a loophole," I whispered.

"Okay Elena, we'll find you,"

"Elijah found us at the house, but we got away sadly. Oh and, I heard Kol say the names Sam and Robin. I think he's taking me there."

The lady looked at me expectantly.

"Okay bye sis, love you!" I said quickly and hung up, hoping Caroline had gotten enough information to find me.

I handed the lady back her phone and thanked her, and quickly made my way back to Kol.

As I sat down next to him, he looked at me suspiciously.

"What? Can't a girl go to the bathroom and freshen up?" I asked innocently as possible.

"I didn't say anything, doll." He retorted with a grin.

We sat there for a while longer until a lady's voice rang out over the PA, "All passengers boarding the flight to London, England, please board plane 20E now."

He glanced down at me, grabbed the duffel bag and my arm, and led me to the front of the line.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to wait in the back." A young lady said to Kol.

Kol's pupils shrunk and he compelled her, "The girl and I are VIP, you don't have to check our tickets or our bags, and we get your best seats and free food as well."

Her eyes glazed over and she simply nodded and smiled, "Yes of course, I'm sorry, I recognize you now!"

Kol turned around and faced the line, "You want to take the next flight, this is a VIP flight only, and clearly you all are not VIPs." He smirked and dragged me into the airplane.

We were led to the first class section of the plane and seated in leather seats with plenty of legroom. I looked out the window, thinking about maybe catching some sleep on the long flight we had ahead of us.

I'm not sure if I was dreaming, but something caused me to peek through my lashes as I heard a young women softly moaning, and a quiet sucking sound.

I saw Kol drinking from the lady's neck, and two other people lying on the ground in the hall, completely drained of blood. I bit back a gasp as Kol threw the third victim on the ground, wiping the blood off his face on one of the girl's shirtsleeves. Had this Original no remorse? Was his humanity really that far gone for him to go so far as to kill three young girls, not much older then myself in one sitting? I bit my lip and closed my eyes again, hoping that the dead girls wouldn't haunt my dreams.

"I can hear your heart Elena, it's no use pretending you're asleep." He stated as he gazed at me sideways, an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

I opened my eyes and gazed in horror at him.

"How can you just kill three girls, not much older then myself and not think twice about it?" I gaped.

"I'm a vampire, doll, it's who I am." He said cocking his head, his black veins faintly visible under his devilish eyes.

I took a shaky breath. I had seen this before with Damon and even Stefen, but why was Kol and his three kills bothering me so much?

I needed to get up and away from him, and now. I practically jumped out of my seat and squeezed my way past Kol, trying to get to the other side of the plane. As soon as I made my way into the hall between rows, his hand shot out and painfully gripped my forearm.

"You are not going anywhere, Elena." He stated cheekily.

I glared at him. "I'm just going to the other side of this EMPTY plane."

He seemed to consider what I said for a second and then released my arm and dug his iPad out of his duffel bag, ignoring me.

I quickly made my way to the far side of the plane, as far away from the psycho killer as I dared.

**Damon's POV**

"She's where?" I exclaimed as Barbie told me where Kol was taking Elena.

"London," Caroline repeated, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"And you're SURE it's Elena?" Stefen asked.

Caroline just nodded. "Oh, and what else did she say…" she appeared to be wracking her blonde head for any knowledge that would help her. It would be just our luck if the term 'dumb blonde' became true in this situation.

Her face lit up as she remembered, "Elijah found them!"

I resisted the temptation to slap my forehead with my palm.

"That would have been helpful earlier, Caroline," Stefen said, shaking his head.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Elena, and I'm hungry too…" she admitted sheepishly.

I tossed Barbie a blood bag. "Drink up, and stop trying to pace a hole in my hardwood floor,"

She made her way to the couch, plopped down and sipped the blood bag slowly, as if she was showing off her skills.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy finally spoke up.

"We're going to find her," Caroline and I both said at the same time.

Jeremy smiled and went to go get Bonnie.


	7. London

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or and of the characters ):**_

_**A/N: Hello my lovely Kolena fans! (That is how you spell it, right? O_o) I've gifted you all with another long chapter! I'm trying to slowly progress Kol and Elena's relationship, but that's kind of hard you know, seeing as how Kol is a d-bag in most of the episodes, and I'm not entirely sure how long it would take him to warm up to, or become himself to Elena in the episodes. Thank you all for so many reviews/favorites/follows! My next question is, should I write an Elena/Elijah fanfic, a Delena fanfiction, or should I post my story I've written about a girl who moves to a new town and meets a vampire-(you can post stories about vampires etc that you've written yourself that have no relation to any tv show/movie in a certain catagory, right? o_o) Okay, well, I'm rambling now. Enjoy!(:**_

**Elena's POV**

I sat far away and stared out the window thinking about Kol.

How could he be so heartless-wait, that's a stupid question…he's an original. I sighed and stared out the window. The death of the three girls finally hit me, and I started to softly cry for them. They had families, boyfriends, lives…and Kol killed them. I felt my heart beat skip a few beats and took a few slow and shallow breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Go to hell, Kol," I whispered to myself.

"Well that's not very nice, doll!" a voice murmured in my ear. I felt his breath on my neck and ear, and involuntarily shuddered.

He smirked against my neck and I slowly turned around to meet his face.

"Have you not heard of personal space?" I snapped.

"Oooh, the sobbing doll has a sharp tongue!" he said cheekily.

I just glared at him, not in the mood for his banter.

"Not the only sharp thing I have…" I mumbled under my breath, wishing for a white oak stake.

He sat down in the seat next to me and said, "You better get some sleep, we still have a long flight ahead of us."

I just turned my head toward the window, wondering how he expected me to sleep with a killer not even four feet away from me.

I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep; although I had a feeling he knew I wasn't really asleep.

I opened my eyes a while later, and looked over at him through my eyelashes. To my surprise, he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, no cocky smirk or any sign of him being a killer on his face.

It looked like the real Kol.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he murmured, a smirk appearing on his face.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt myself blush and I looked away.

"Can you not sleep?" He asked, finally opening his eyes and peering at me curiously.

I shook my head, "I don't want you in my head." I eyed him warily, afraid that he would bother my dreams.

He chucked softly. "Thanks for the idea."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes trying my best to ignore him.

"I could always compel you to sleep until we land…" he mused.

My eyes widened and my head snapped around to look at him.

**Kol's POV**

I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes widened as she gaped at my suggestion. She did look tired from all the stress…

I lightly gripped her face, forcing her to look at me.

"You will sleep peacefully, for 6 hours, and then you will wake up thinking you finally dozed off, and you will not remember me compelling you." My pupils shrank and turned back to normal, as her eyes slowly drooped shut.

I felt bad for the poor human. I released her face from my grasp and gently guided her head against the window, making it seem like she had indeed just dozed off.

I glanced at her once more and got up to head to the other side so I could place a call.

I reached the other side of the plane where I was sitting before and checked the time on my phone. 12 am…we would reach London tomorrow morning. I looked out the window, seeing the dark ocean below, and pulled out my phone to call Sam.

"Hello?" his voice answered.

"Sam, it's Kol,"

I heard him growl quietly on the other line.

"Kol, what a…surprise…"

"You and Robin owe me, and I'm taking up on that favor now."

He sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into NOW dear boy?"

"I've kidnapped my brother's doppelganger blood bag, and took the same girl away from a person who humiliated me-twice."

"Ah, the classic Kol. You do realize your brother is going to stake you again for your betrayal?"

"No he won't, I'm his family. He knows that if he stakes me, he would be offending Rebekah and the rest of the family."

"Ah, smart move. So, what do you need Robin for? Can't you just leave her out of this?"

"She's a witch, Sam. I need her to put a spell on the girl so her friends-and Klaus cannot find her."

"I see. Where are you now?"

"On my way. You are still in London, correct?"

"Yes."

"You better not run Sam, you know I could track you and your little witch down in a moment."

"I understand. I shall text you the directions to my home later."

I pressed the end button and settled down in the chairs to catch up on some sleep.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up around 6 hours later, feeling refreshed and hungry. I glanced over at the chair next to me, surprised to not see Kol there asleep or watching me. I decided to get up and find the kitchen, since Kol had killed or compelled all the stewardesses to not bother us. I walked down the isle towards the front of the plane, wondering where all the food was. I finally found the kitchen, and prepared myself some fruit cocktail and a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I stared down Kol's isle, wondering where he could possibly be. I heard a soft whoosh and sighed.

"You're right behind me, aren't you?" I murmured.

I heard a laugh and I turned around slowly, not surprised to see Kol standing behind me, sipping a cup of coffee, his brown eyes filled with amusement.

"How did you sleep?" he asked seriously, his eyes suddenly intense.

"I-uh-slept fine, thank you." I replied quietly.

He gave me a small half-smile and nodded, and made his way back to his seat.

I decided to follow him and ask him a few questions, since he seemed to be in an okay mood.

When I arrived at his seat, he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Can't stay away, can you?"

I rolled my eyes. "When will we be there?"

"In an hour or two, it's about six–fifteen now."

"London, right?"

He smirked and nodded once, looking back down to his iPad.

He was playing a hunting game, and I watched him for a moment as he skillfully shot deer, bear and wild turkey. Huh, I never though him to be an animal hunter…but in a way I wasn't surprised…

XXXXX

About twenty minutes before we landed, Kol came over to me and handed me a small purse.

"Go get cleaned up and changed, we're going to go and meet an old friend, and he won't approve of your…attire." His eyes scanned my clothes briefly.

I was wearing the same dark jeans and purple shirt, although my shirt was ripped in a few places on the sleeves from being zoomed around and getting caught in doors, drawers, etc.

He waved his hands to shoo me towards the bathroom, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone again.

I reached the bathroom and opened the purse. Inside there was a pretty, knee-length white dress, some black pumps, and a new change of undergarments. I thought of Kol buying me a bra and underwear and started to laugh quietly. I then realized he probably had to check the sizes on my undergarments when I was in the shower, and shuddered at the thought. I slipped on the new clothes and was surprised when they fit perfectly. This bathroom was bigger then most airplane bathrooms, so I had plenty of room to change and do my business. I stared at my face in the mirror, and dug through the bag to see if he packed any makeup. He had, and I lightly applied mascara, lip-gloss and a little bit of powder to hide my dark circles. I hated how short the dress was in the back; it made me feel like a whore. I tugged the neckline up, and the back down, hoping it would cover my thighs more, and it did. Then, I brushed out my hair and used some of the dry-shampoo, to keep my locks from getting ickier. I spun around in the mirror once, and walked back to my seat.

A moment after I sat back down, Kol's voice came over the intercom.

"We shall be landing soon, love, I suggest you sit down and buckle up."

I grumbled to myself and buckled up and waited for the landing.

**Kol's POV**

I walked out of the stewardess' compartment after telling Elena to sit down and buckle up and spotted her flipping through an airplane magazine, looking bored.

She looked ravishing. The white dress complimented her olive skin beautifully, and the pumps made her legs look longer and more muscular. She definitely looked better then she did earlier, with her semi-dirty hair and old clothes. I had changed as well, into a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark green polo with a casual slim white tie.

I peered at her for a moment longer, until my phone vibrated in my pocket and I made my way back to my seat.

'I have sent a chauffeur to pick you and the doppelganger up. He will take you to my home. Look for a tall African man holding a card that says, 'K. Mikaelson' –Sam'

I read the text again, remembering the key details, and opened a message from Klaus.

'Kol, get your cocky ass back to Mystic Falls with my doppelganger, or god forbid, I will track you down and rip your worthless heart out.'

I laughed at his anger and deleted the message.

My phone vibrated again with a message from Elijah.

' What did I tell you before; you cannot and should not lay a hand on Elena. Mark my words. The Salvatores, Klaus, or myself will find you. Be forewarned.'

I laughed again. Elijah must actually care for the girl…he's gone soft. I deleted his message as well, and glanced out the window as the runway approached.

**Elena's POV**

The runway zoomed under us as the plane gently bounced to a stop and pulled up to an exit.

I heard footsteps and Kol approached me and held out a hand.

"Welcome to London."

I took his hand and allowed him to help me up, but as soon as I was up, I immediately dropped it.

He raised his eyebrow at me and gripped my forearm, leading me out of the plane.

"What about the girls you killed?" I asked quietly.

"I compelled the pilot to say that they fell into a fork when he hit some turbulence and they bled to death."

My mouth dropped open and he chuckled, and began to scan the crowd for someone.

I looked up at his eyes and watched as they locked onto a tall African man holding a sign that read, 'K. Mikaelson'.

We walked over to him and Kol compelled him, "You are taking us to Sam, correct?"

The man nodded.

"Sam does not have anything bad planned for me or the girl, does he?"

He shook his head.

Kol narrowed his eyes, "What's your name?"

"Simba." he replied

(Corny, I know, but I figured that would be a good name for the character, since his role isn't very important in the story.)

"Well Simba, lead us to your car, and take us to Sam and Robin," Kol commanded.

"Please." I added quietly with a little smirk.

Simba looked at me and grinned, "Pretty young lady you have Master Kol. Very polite too." He flashed a grin, small fangs poking out where his canines should have been.

My eyes widened and I took a small step behind Kol, not sure if this man would hurt me.

Kol smirked and bent his head down and whispered. "He's compelled not to hurt you or me, so don't let him scare you."

I peered at Simba uncertainly, and decided that I would trust Kol when he said he wouldn't be able to hurt me.

We made our way to the black sedan and Simba opened the doors for Kol and I, and got into the drivers seat and began to take us to this Sam and Robin.

**Damon's POV**

I paced back and forth, occasionally sipping my bourbon, waiting for Bonnie.

I heard her car approach and darted to my front door, and opened it the second she reached it.

"Is it true? Is Elena really in London?" I asked anxiously.

"That was Elena, and yes she's in London." Bonnie confirmed.

I heard Stefen approach behind me, and he let out a very quiet sigh of disappointment.

"I also looked up this Sam and Robin person, and found out that Sam is an old vampire, almost 600 years old. He worked with Klaus once, and even was one of Kol's close allies at one point. Robin on the other hand, is a witch. Rumor has it that she's Sam's best friend-and wife. She's also rumored to have a spell cast on her like Gloria's spell, she ages very-very slowly, and is a very powerful witch." Bonnie informed us.

I grumbled and slammed my glass of bourbon down on the table.

"Wait a second…" Stefen thought aloud. "Sam…I think I remember him from the 1920's. He was mad at Kol for two-timing him and he helped Klaus find- and dagger Kol."

Bonnie's eyebrows raised, "That's right, but he's also supposed to owe Kol a favor because Kol supposedly helped save Robin's life from Mikael at one point."

Stefen nodded thoughtfully, obviously trying to remember the blacked out days of the 'Roaring Twenties'.

"We need to get to London now and get Elena back!" I said firmly.

"We don't even know if Sam is even in London, or what part of London she would even be in! There's millions of people in and around London, Damon. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Stefen said.

I narrowed my eyes at Stefen and Bonnie. "Do you even WANT to find Elena?"

Their mouths dropped open a bit and they both nodded, shocked that I could even ask such a question.

"Fine, I'll go to London with Elijah or Klaus then, they'd be more help then you all!" I grumbled, going for my keys.

Bonnie peered at me thoughtfully. "Maybe that is a good idea, no one knows Kol better than his family, and Stefen, Caroline and I could stay here doing spells and such while you and Elijah go and look for Elena!"

I stopped midway and nodded. "Klaus could always send his multiple hybrids to look for them…"

Bonnie grinned hopefully and motioned for me to get my keys and go.

**Elijah's POV**

I was sitting in my library, reading an old William Shakespeare book when I heard Damon Salvatore's car pull up, and him burst into our home.

I laid down my book and calmly walked down the stairs and to the front room.

"Yes, Damon?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I don't know why I asked what he wanted, I could tell by the look on his face, and what was currently going on.

"I want to make a deal. With you-or Klaus." He said.

I heard my brother whoosh next to me at the mention of his name.

Klaus smirked. "You sound like Stefen when you were sick…I want to make a deal, I'll do anything!" Klaus mimicked.

Damon flared his nostrils and said, "I want one of you to help me go to London and find Elena and Kol."

'London…' I thought. 'What was Kol doing in…oh…Sam and Robin.' I realized.

"Klaus, dear brother, Kol is taking Elena to Sam and Robin." I informed him.

Klaus growled at the mention of Sam and glanced at Damon.

"According to Elena, she's been compelled to not run away, and to not call me. But-she got a hold of Caroline once she found the loophole in Kol's compulsion."

I couldn't help but to smile when I heard how stupid Kol was-and how smart Elena was to find the hole in his compulsion.

"Elena seems to think that Kol wants to make it so they can't use a locator spell on her." Damon said.

"Hmm, no I don't think Kol wants to make it so its impossible to locate her with a locator spell, he'd get too bored without one of us trying to catch him. I think he's going to use one of Ester's spells." I thought aloud.

"The wild goose chase one?" Klaus asked.

I nodded as Damon raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Wild goose chase…?"

"The spell is designed so that whenever a witch or warlock tries to locate a certain person, the spell will give some random location most of the time, but if the other witch or warlock can figure out the hour the spell was cast, they can discover the person's actual location." I explained.

Damon banged his fist on the wall and cursed under his breath.

'Day drunk,' I thought. 'Never a good thing for Damon Salvatore.'

_**Enjoying the multiple POV's and long chapters? I'm enjoying writing them! :D**_


	8. Memories

_**Dislclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters.**_

_**A/N: Enjoy! I'm on a roll :D**_

**Kol's POV**

I sat in the car next to Elena, staring out the window. Serena wouldn't get out of my mind. Elena was like her in a way. They both had that same fiery personality if they were provoked. My mind drifted off into memories I had with her.

_"C'mon Kol!" she laughed and ran into the hedge maze on her property._

_I couldn't help but to laugh and chase after her._

_I walked slowly through the maze; my vampire senses on alert, trying to sniff her out, or even hear her heart. I caught a whiff of her beautiful scent. Roses and lavender, I sighed, lost in the memory. I sprinted around corners and saw her, walking quickly through the maze, trying to get to the end. I darted up to her and gently pushed her up to the bush, my arms trapping her._

_She shrieked and giggled, once she realized it was me._

_"Kol! You scared me!" she laughed cheerfully._

_I chuckled and smirked, as I nuzzled her neck sweetly. I let out a playful growl as my fangs slid out and scraped her skin. I pulled back and looked into her hazel eyes filled with joy._

_"I love you Kol," she whispered._

_I whispered it back and kissed her lovingly._

_I had never drunk from her beautiful neck, and I never planned to, unless she wanted me to._

_I wrapped my arms around her and darted around the maze, reaching the end in about ten seconds, when normally it would've taken a human hours._

_She peered up at me with a smile and said, "My quick superhero!"_

My mind flickered toward the more painful memories, but I refused to remember, and shut them out.

I glanced over at Elena, who was listening to the London rain pelt the windows, with her eyes closed, obviously deep in thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her breathing, invading her thoughts.

**Elena's POV**

My mind flickered to the hospital after the crash. I remember it was raining after I miraculously was saved-by Stefen- the night before.

_I lied in the hospital bed, my throat burning a bit from all the water that had been in my lungs the night before. I remembered wondering how I got out of the car, and where my mom and dad were._

_I pressed the nurse button, "Um, excuse me? Are any of my family out there for me? My name is Elena Gilbert."_

_A few moments later a nurse and Jeremy walked into my hospital room, his eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying all night._

_"Jeremy…where's mom and dad?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse._

_The nurse looked at me sadly._

_"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, they didn't make it." She told me, walking over to stroke my hair once before leaving me with my brother._

_My heart, even in my thoughts, was beating fast._

_The heart monitor machine went beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeep and Jeremy rushed to my side, tears streaming down his young face. He pulled up a chair and sat down, giving me a hug and cried with me, as my heart slowly returned to it's normal pace. I looked over Jeremy's shoulder and saw Kol's reflection in a picture on the wall. I jumped but in a blink of an eye it was gone._

_"Aunt Jenna is going to take care of us, Elena" Jeremy told me sadly._

I couldn't bear to remember anymore, so I shook my head and banished the memory away, still wondering why I saw Kol in my memory. I looked over at Kol and was astonished to find him looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

He was in my head.

"Get out of my head and stop looking at me like that!" I snapped, turning my head away.

I felt his hand reach out and he grabbed my chin, making me look at him. I bit my lip, trying to keep the irritated tears away.

"I'm sorry Elena." He said quietly.

My eyes widened and I started to cry quietly, wishing they were still alive. Kol pulled me into his chest and held me tenderly, letting me cry until I was done. Such a tender gesture from such a cold-hearted vampire shocked me.

A few minutes later, I pulled back slowly, a blush on my face and looked up at Kol, who I found was tearing up as well.

I cocked my head a little, "Are YOU okay, Kol?"

He gave a little smile, and said,

"Serena was my fiancé. We were engaged to get married in the 1800's, and we were madly in love…or so I thought. We had many memories together. She was a human and had the most beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes I had ever seen at the time." He reached out and touched my forehead, sending the memory of them in the maze, explaining to me how their relationship was.

"I was gullible at the time, and love-struck. I didn't know that Klaus had a hold on her. I had already betrayed Klaus twice before. I had sent Mikael his whereabouts twice already, and Klaus was getting revengeful. One of those locations allowed Mikael to kill Klaus's 'love' Charity, so Klaus wanted to get back at me. Klaus found Serena and compelled her to kill her self the day of her wedding, and leave a note explaining how she never loved me and it was all a lie, she couldn't ever love anyone that wasn't human, because it went against her beliefs."

A tear dripped down his cheek, and I surprised myself and him by taking the corner of my jacket and wiping it away.

He stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable before he continued.

"At first I thought she actually did kill herself because she hated me but then I new it was Klaus's doing, because I found a K scratched into her neck next to bloody bite marks…I never really forgave Klaus for doing that to my love, but I had to or I'd probably still be staked right now." He turned and stared out the window.

"I should've known the silly human would've been killed too easy. It was a waste of time even pursuing her, I'm stupid for not knowing Klaus would ruin it. I gave up on love and such after that."

I stared at Kol, amazed that he had survived through so much sadness.

"I'm sorry that Klaus took her away from you," I told him and awkwardly hugged him, trying to comfort the schizophrenic Original.

He glanced over at me, his face open and sad and hugged me back, pressing his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"You smell like her sometimes," he whispered.

I peeked up at him and realized how close we were. All I had to do was lean just a little bit and…

_'Snap out of it!' I told myself. 'This boy just killed three girls in the last 24 hrs! No way in hell should I kiss a killer's lips!'_

I pulled away quickly, averting his eyes and staring at my feet.

I felt the black sedan stop under me, and Simba came around and opened Kol and I's doors.

**Damon's POV**

Elijah, Klaus, ten hybrids and I walked into Richmond, VA's airport. We were headed to London to get Elena and Kol.

Klaus looked at his hybrids and said, "Okay guys, what is our plan?"

"Find Elena and Kol, break Kol's neck and do not touch or drink from Elena." They said.

Elijah just shook his head and I rolled my eyes. They sounded like robots.

We all made our way to our plane, 14F.

We walked to the front of the line.

"Hello love, we have First Class VIP tickets, and we don't need to wait in line." He compelled her, his pupils changing.

"Oh okay, go on ahead!" the girl had a blank expression on her face and waved us ahead. I smirked and Elijah just shook his head muttering something about Klaus takes advantage of people too much. Klaus waved us on ahead and we boarded the plane and got ready for takeoff.


	9. Sam, Robin, Zach and Jack

**A/N: Hey people, I'm so sorry for accidently posting Chapter 3 as Chapter 9. I posted really quick right before I had to go somewhere. Thanks to beverlie4055 for telling me about it!**

**Elena's POV**

I slowly got out of Simba's black sedan, and as soon as I did, a tall, muscular bald man with piercing green eyes slammed me against the car.

I screamed out in shock and stared up at the green-eyed man.

"Well, well, well, Kol, what have you gotten yourself into?" the man held me against the car by my shoulders tightly.

He removed one of his hands and gently stroked the side of my face. I shrank back in disgust.

"Let her go, Jack." Kol's voice was hard.

"Ah, but I cannot have you taking her to my brother, he would be much too amused with her, and her…hmm…blood." He said, his fangs creeping out.

"Kol…" I whimpered quietly, my heart racing.

Kol ran around the car to tackle Jack out of the way. But- Jack saw this coming, so he switched places with me, allowing me to get tackled to the ground by a 1000 year old Original. I yelped as Kol's body slammed into mine and pushed me to the grassy floor. I closed my eyes midair, not wanting to see what would happen to me-or Kol.

"Elena," Kol whispered, his weight disappearing. "Open your eyes, Elena, please, be okay!"

I cracked my eyes open slowly and peered at him crouched next to me, staring at my face. His eyes showed a quick flash of worry, but that was gone as soon as it appeared.

As soon as he saw my eyes, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, my little hostage is okay," he smirked; obviously trying to cover up the worry I had seen in his eyes.

He stood up and looked around for Jack, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" he yelled at no one in particular.

"I'm fine Kol, and so are you, so don't worry where Jack ran off to," I said quietly, trying to calm him down.

I got up slowly. I could already feel the bruises on my shoulders forming from Jack's hard grip.

Kol grabbed my arm gently to my surprise and led me to the front door of Sam's beautiful mansion.

The mansion was painted a dark blue and it had a mahogany front door, with big clear windows scattered nicely around the house.

Kol opened up the door and called, "SAM! ROBIN! GET YOUR SORRY SELFS DOWN HERE NOW!"

I heard a whoosh, and there stood a man who looked somewhat like Jack, except-Sam- had short black hair and hazel eyes.  
"I did not send for him, if that's what you are thinking." He murmured.

"Oh puh-lease, I know you didn't want to help us, seeing as how Klaus almost killed your precious Robin all those years ago, all because I told him that she was a great witch who was going to-"

Sam's voice cut him off. "Stop stroking your humungous ego Kol, the girl doesn't need to know how powerful my wife is, or how stupid you were back then."

I was tired of being called 'the girl' or 'the doppelganger', so I decided to speak up.

"I have a name you know." My voice rang out strong and clear.

Kol glanced down at me and gave a half smirk.

"Yes, she does have a name, where are your manners Sam?" a pretty red-haired lady who looked to be in her late 30's came down the stairs and said.

"Well?" asked Sam, staring at me expectantly.

"My name is Elena Gilbert." I said flatly.

"Cheeky little thing isn't she?" Sam said with a grin.

Kol laughed and nodded, "I think we have some business we have to take care of. Birdie, could you be a dear and take Elena to one of your guest rooms?"

Robin, obviously not pleased to be called 'Birdie' smiled forcefully and led me up the stairs and down multiple hallways, until she stopped at a simply elegant white door.

"Here's your room, Elena." She said, shutting the door behind me. I turned around to tell her thank you, but the lock clicked and I heard her walk away down the halls, her silver heels clicking on their nice hardwood floor.

I surveyed the room; somewhat surprised to see how little furniture it had in it.

A queen size bed sat in the center of the room, with a simple nightstand next to it. Across from that was a white dresser with a mirror, and next to that was a tall floor lamp. There were two doors-other then the exit door in the room. One was on the far wall, and one was close to the main door. I decided to go and investigate the one close to the main door. I opened the French doors to discover a pretty walk-in closet, full of sundresses, jeans, t-shirts and other clothes that fit my taste somewhat. I saw racks full of pumps, converses, and toms. I looked down at the pumps on my feet and groaned.

Kicking off the pumps, I grabbed the nearest pair of Converses and slipped them on, sighing as I felt them encircle my feet. I walked with the new shoes still on to the other side of the room, and opened the door, expecting a bathroom. I was right.

"_What was it with vampires and their big, nice houses with master bedroom guest rooms with walk in closets and nice bathrooms?" _I thought with a quiet chuckle.

The bathroom was very ordinary, with a toilet, a shower and a sink. I slid out the drawer under the sink, and was shocked to find a razor, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. And it was all rose scented.

Did I dare use this floral scented soap? Or would I be playing with Kol's already damaged heart too much?

I dug through the drawer some more, relived to find strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I guess I'd have to use the rose body wash, and hope that Kol's nose wasn't so good that he could sniff out the same scent as Serena.

I got in the shower and lathered my body up, basking in the sweet smelling foamy goodness. I did the same to my hair, enjoying every minute of it. I pulled out the razor and shaved my stubbly legs, so happy that they were finally soft and smooth. Relaxing in the water a bit more, I finally climbed out and wrapped myself in a big purple robe and went back to my room for some clothes.

After I grabbed some clothes from the closet, I heard a quiet whoosh. The sound of a vampire appearing!

I slowly walked out of the closet, surprised to see…

**Kol's POV**

I sat in Sam's living room alone, waiting for him and Robin to come and negotiate a deal with me. To pass the time, I whipped out my iPhone and checked my email, played a few random apps and looked at maps, still forming my plan.

My planning was interrupted with a whoosh, and Robin and Sam appearing on the couch across from me.

"I'd like to negotiate a deal with you two," I said to them.

"And what makes you think we want to negotiate with the likes of you?" Robin sneered.

"Now, Robin, keep your claws in. Let's just see what Kol wants from us." Sam said, trying to calm down his wife.

Robin glared at me, but didn't protest.

"I'd like Birdie to put a spell on Elena. I believe my brother likes to refer to it as the 'wild goose chase'?" I explained.

Robin's eyes flashed at the mention of Klaus, but she seemed to know which spell I was talking about.

"Is he talking about the…" Sam started to say, but Robin cut him off with an abrupt nod.

"What do we get in return?" Robin asked.

"Your debt to me will no longer exist, and I can promise you my brother will not harm you for assisting me." I assured her.

"We all know you cannot control Klaus, you arrogant boy," Sam murmured.

I just smirked.

"I have his little 'blood-bag' so yes, I do believe I can indeed control him." I said cheekily.

Robin and Sam just looked at each other for a few moments and seemed to contemplate the deal.

"Give us some time to think," Sam replied. "We will show you to a room which adjoins to Elena, so you can keep an eye on her."

I cocked my head, wondering how they knew how conniving Elena could be when she was trying to escape.

"She won't be of any trouble, she has been compelled to not run off," I grinned.

Robin's eyes widened and she just shook her head.

"Still, I think its best you stay close to her…Jack rarely ever leaves his prey so easily." Sam said, his voice full of foreboding.

I scoffed and nodded, accepting the deal.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked, extending my hand for one of them to shake on it.

Sam clasped my outstretched hand and shook it once, accepting the deal.

I briefly turned my ears to Elena, surprised to hear her heart beating quicker then normal.

"Something is bothering Elena…" I mumbled out loud.

Sam's eyes narrowed and trained his ears on Elena as well.

"I think she just met…" he started to say, but I didn't hear the rest because I was already fast walking up to her room.

**Elena's POV**

I stepped out of the closet and let out a little shriek, surprised to see a young boy sitting on my bed, staring at me.

The boy looked to be in his early twenties, with long raven hair somewhat like Damon's and piercing hazel eyes.

"Hello," he said, fangs sliding out and veins appearing. "My name is Zach."

My heart stuttered and I just stared at him in my robe, awkwardly crossing my arms trying to ignore the fact that I only had on a robe.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice steady.

He just cocked his head, as if he was listening for something and slowly walked towards me. I matched each of his steps forward with a step back, until I was against the wall next to the closet.

I heard Kol shout and bang on the door. The banging stopped and I heard someone fumbling for keys.

The man-Zach-grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth, inhaling deeply.

"You really should try to keep your heart steady, Elena. You are driving me crazy with that crazy pitter-patter," he whispered seductively. In my ears, it wasn't seductive, just really creepy. I shuddered and he smirked against my wrist, kissing my pulse point slowly. I looked at his eyes briefly. The veins were still there, and I was very thankful this Zach character had some seriously good self-control. I heard the lock click, and he quickly nipped my wrist, and licked the blood that came out. And with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

I slowly slid to the ground and pressed the sleeve of the robe to my wrist, trying to stop the blood flow.

Kol and Sam burst into my room, glancing around for Zach.

"Are you-" Kol started to say, but the smell of my blood cut him off and his expression stiffened, finding his answer.

Sam let loose a small growl and walked slowly towards me.

Kol said, "Sam," quietly, snapping him out of his trance.

Sam shook his head and ripped off his sleeve, handing it to me.

I took it gratefully and wrapped it around my wrist, tying it off to stop the blood flow.

Kol's eyes searched my face and briefly glanced down at my robe.

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Sam is going to put me in the room next to yours, so I can keep an ear on you," Kol said, his eyes darting around for anybody else in the room.

"It was Zach, wasn't it?" Sam murmured.

I nodded and he grumbled.

"Zach…?" Kol asked.

"My son, very arrogant and nosey. Kind of like you." Sam replied with a smirk.

Kol scratched his nose with his middle finger and glared at him.

"How do you and Robin have-wait I don't even want to know," Kol suddenly asked.

Sam laughed and waved Kol out of the room to leave me to tend to my wound and change.

I went back into the closet and picked up the clothes and went to change, still getting the feeling of being watched…


	10. Spells, Gardens and Hybrids Galore

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters; except for Zach, Sam, Uncle Jack, Simba, and Robin- I made those up, and any relation to other characters is completely a coincidence!**

**A/N: Another long story for my lovely readers! Again, I apologize for having that brief mix up with Chapter 9.  
I used multiple POVs in this chapter to help it go along better. And, if it's too fast in some parts, I excuse that as well, I'm not exactly the best writer-only 15-so please, no hate-even though I've gotten all good reviews! Any typos are accidental too, and if you send me a PM, I will gladly fix it.**

**Not sure if I can update tomorrow! Long car trip & church activities.**

**xoxo**

**Zach's POV**

I sat on the roof right above the doppelganger's room. She looked like Katherine. I missed Katherine. This Elena girl would be fun to bother. My phone rang with Uncle Jack's special ring tone and I glanced down at my Trac-phone reading the text.

_'Keep an eye on the girl, but don't hurt her, not yet at least. If you hurt her, it would give Klaus even more a reason to hurt our family. –Unc J.'_

I scoffed at his warning and shut my phone, sliding it back into my pocket. I trained my hearing back on the girl and heard her slow breathing. She must be asleep.

I swept my hearing across the house, and heard Kol and Sam talking. About me. It was time for a proper introduction.

I dropped down off the roof, and landed quietly on the grass. I made my way to the side door, and let myself in. The Kol boy's head snapped over at me and snarled.

"Hello Kol, father." I said nodding at both of them.

Kol darted over and slammed me against the wall, fangs sliding out.

"Stay away from Elena," he snarled at me.

"Awww it looks like Kol actually cares about someone other than himself!" I said with a smirk.

Kol's eyes flashed and he slammed me backwards again, making the house shake.

I grunted at the pain but let the amusement stay in my eyes, just to tick him off.

"Kol, back off and let my….son…explain himself," Sam commanded gently.

Kol slowly let me go and backed away, an irritated look on his face.

"Well son?" Sam said expectantly.

"She looks like Katherine, and with Kol watching over her, it's fun to bother her and hear her pretty little heart race." I informed them with a smirk, laughing when Kol snarled and almost sprang at me again.

"Stay away from her Zach. I know you liked Katherine when she was in England, but Elena isn't Katherine. And from what I've seen and heard, she's selfless unlike Ms. Petrova," Sam warned me.

My mother walked down the stairs and gaped as she saw me standing there.

"Hello son," her voice was stiff.

And with that, she awkwardly turned around and went back up the stairs, not wanting to be in my presence.

I used that small distraction to speed off, back to my seat on the roof.

**Kol's POV**

'Stupid, arrogant Zach! Thinks he can mess with my Elena-er-hostage and not get away with it.' I thought angrily as I stalked my way up to my room. I paused at Elena's door, wondering if she was sleeping. I heard her heart beat normally, and decided to go inside.

I knocked once on the door, and then opened it slowly. She was sitting on her bed with the bedside light on staring at her hands, deep in thought. I cleared my throat and she jumped glancing up at me. I bit back a smirk and walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How's your wrist?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me with a blank expression on her face.

"It finally scabbed up," she told me, flipping over her hand and showing me her wrist, which had a deep-ish bite mark right on her pulse point.

Dang, this vampire must have had practice.

I dragged my fingertips over the scab as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry Sam's son did this to you," I apologized.

"His son?" she gaped.

I just nodded.

"Its not your fault," she murmured.

**Elena's POV**

I was shocked when Kol apologized to me. He seemed like he actually meant it!

Robin walked in, interrupting our 'moment' if you want to call it that.

"I will be ready for the spell in the morning," she announced.

"Spell…?" I almost shrieked.

'Why am I surprised? It's so like Kol to do something like that…' I thought gloomily.

Robin just nodded and walked out.

I glared over at Kol.

"Get. Out." I hissed.

"Elena…" he protested.

"No Kol, just go away!"

"Please…I can't have the Bennett witch or one of Klaus's witches finding you!"

"I wish you'd just let me go!" I whispered back, staring into space.

"You know I can't do that, doll," he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

I got up and turned around towards the far wall, showing him that I had no interest in talking to him anytime soon.

I heard a sigh, a whoosh, and then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I was awoken to the smell of food, and discovered a plate of breakfast outside my door. I looked down the hall at Kol's room and saw a mug-most likely full of blood outside his door. I quietly tiptoed down the hall to Kol's door and peered into the mug, wondering if he was awake. The mug was full of blood and I heard a quiet snore. I bit back a laugh. I suddenly had an idea. Grabbing the mug, I poured the tiniest amount of blood under the door, knowing it would awaken Kol's highly trained nose. I then silently ran back to my room and pressed my ear to the door, waiting to hear him.

A few moments later, I heard his door creek open and shut. I picked my food off the floor, and went to sit on my bed to eat.

Opening the cover over it, the warm scent of eggs and bacon wafted up to my nose. I ate the food and waited to be summoned for this spell.

**Robin's POV**

At nine thirteen sharp I went and got Elena and Kol. We went to the spell room-my special room full of Grimoires and other magical things. I had Elena sit in a mahogany chair. She didn't struggle surprisingly, just sat there, casting the occasional angry glare at Kol, who just smirked back at her. God, that boy was a cocky thing. I flipped through an old Grimoire-the Original witch's Grimoire, until I stopped at a page with a clock and a map with a question mark on it. I scanned the page briefly, memorizing the spell.

I walked over and placed my hands on the sides of Elena's head, near her temples.

"Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras, non sequitas saguines, Ementas mihan ega petous-ous!" I chanted, the candles flames flaring up around us.

The clock's hands spun around quickly, and stopped at the time; 9:17 a.m.

Kol had me make it so the other witches had from 9:10-9:25 a.m. to get the right location, if they did the spell any other time, they would get some random location. I noticed Elena tremebling after I chanted the spell, and her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor, falling out of the chair.

Kol swooped down and caught her, taking her to her room. I noticed the girl had read my notes about the time. Kol better have compelled her to not be able to contact anyone, or they would know as soon as she got ahold of a phone where she was and about the messed up locater spell-along with the special time.

I shrugged. It wasn't my problem.

**Klaus's Hybrid; Chase POV:**

I snuck through the woods near this Sam person's home. I inhaled the breeze, smelling vampires, witches and…a human. She must be there. I wonder why everyone is so hyped up about this one girl? Even Elijah, who seemed to be the most noble and composed person out of all of us seems to be a bit disturbed with the fact that this Elena girl was in his brother Kol's possesion. Must be one special girl…

I crept up to the house and scaled the ivy on the far wall, peering in the windows. I passed by one, two, three windows. On the fourth window, on the…third floor, I saw a human passed out in Kol's arms. Kol was carrying the brunette to a bed. What had he done to her? Was that girl Elena? I took note of the girl's skin and hair, and made my way back to the group to report.

**Damon's POV**

We sat in the hotel room, waiting for the hybrids to get back-well they sat, I paced back in forth, like a lion trapped in a cage. I finally gave up and sat down, taking a swig of bourbon. Mid-swig, I noticed Elijah and Klaus glance at each other and then the door. A second later I realized why. I heard a few people walking down the hall. I jumped up and sprinted to the curtains, peering out. There came hybrids one two and three. I knew they had names, but my mind didn't want to think of them now, I was too anxious to hear if they had any news on Elena and Kol. They reached the door, and I made my way to the door, but I was beat by Klaus and Elijah, who both whipped open the door at the same time.

I bit back a snort.

"Well boys?" Klaus demanded, raising an eyebrow.

The first two started to talk at the same time but the third-what was his name?-oh right, Chase-his strong voice overpowered them, and with his words, the two shut up.

"I think I found them!" He announced with a smug grin.

"Where?" Klaus asked quickly.

"I went to where you told me to, and climbed up the side of the house on some ivy- and on the third floor, I saw the same boy that was in the picture-Kol-and a olvie skinned girl with long brown hair-Elena-right?" He explained.

My eyes widened, but I stopped myself from getting my hopes up.

"Did you smell anything peculiar or see anything odd?" Elijah asked.

"I smelt candle wax, very faintly. And-oh- Kol was carrying Elena in his arms. She was rather asleep or passed out." He informed us again.

I growled at the thought of Elena-my Elena- in Kol's arms. He better not have hurt her, or he'd pay. My growl earned me weird looks from the hybrids, a look that said, 'obsessive much?' from Klaus and a knowing look from Elijah.

"The candle wax scent is from a spell, probably one Robin just cast on Elena," Elijah suddenly said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good job Chase, now why don't you go and get yourself a drink…a real drink," Klaus told him.

I knew he was most likely talking about a tall blonde one and I saw Elijah scowl at Klaus's words, but he didn't say anything. He seemed to know that his chiding wouldn't have any effect.

We all gathered around the table and planned for the rest of the night, how we would get Elena back.

**Elena's POV**

I opened my eyes just to have to close them right again. Geez, light was blinding after you've been asleep for-wait…why was I asleep?

I thought back to earlier, I remembered Robin chanting, but after that, it was blank.

'I must have passed out after she cast the spell…' I realized.

I cracked my eyes open again, not wanting to dwell on the fact that I was even harder for my friends to find. All I knew was the time, 9:10-9:25 a.m. and that it had to do with this spell that had to do with my location…I seared that memory into my mind, knowing it could be important if I could get that information to my friends. IF I could get it to my friends…

I opened my eyes a bit more, letting them adjust to the bright mid-day sun.

I sighed, really wishing I could go outside and roam the property. I imagined that they had gardens, since witches were servants of nature.

I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up. The scent of rose wafted faintly off my wrists.

'The soap," my mind reminded me.

I wonder if Kol smelled it. If he did, he did a good job of hiding it.

I streched and cleared my mind, intent on going outside to enjoy the fresh air.

I wandered downstairs fifteen minutes later, finally finding an exit door. I opened it, and if I wasn't a human, I would have known it set an alarm off in Sam's room and office. I slowly wandered my way around the house, gasping when I saw a beautiful garden, just like I expected. The garden's entrance was a pretty white trellis arch, which had ivy growing all over it. There was a stone path that started where I was and led through the garden. I stepped onto the path and made my way through the garden. After I walked through the arch, there was a magnificient fountain with green bushes, flowers, and benches about ten feet away. I walked around the fountain and followed the stone path past hundreds of different flowers of every color, many different kinds of herbs and finally, reached a beautiful wooden gazebo that over looked a humungous koi pond surounded by roses of every color imaginable. I stood under the gazebo when I heard a whoosh, which caused me to whirl around.

There stood Kol, looking very pissed off.

"Is there a problem?" I asked innocently. I should have known he'd be pissed off if I wondered off.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"Admiring Robin's beautiful garden, and getting some fresh air," I told him honestly.

He rushed forward and stood so close to me, our noses almost touched.

"Did you honestly think you could get away? How did you get rid of my complusion?" he angrily asked.

"I-what are you taking about?" I narrowed my eyes. Did he really think I was trying to escape?

"Oh," he dropped his eyes, and guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Elena, it's just…"

I took a step back. "Its alright, Kol, I guess," I mumbled. But truthfully, it wasn't all right. I was tired of him not trusting me.

Suddenly, I whirled around. "Why won't you trust me? You've already compeled me not to run off, and exploring the garden is NOT running off, thank you very much!" I snapped suddenly.

He stared at me, surprised at my outburst. "I'm sorry, again. I've been betrayed so much, it's hard for me to trust. I know now that you can't go anywhere," he smirked, but the smirk was gone as soon as it arrived. "Do you mind if I join you?"

I sighed and stepped to the side, making room for him. He walked next to me and we stood there for a while, just admiring the pond and roses until he bent down and broke off a red rose, tucking it in my hair. I glanced up at him shyly. He looked back down at me, the emotion breaking through his hard eyes once again.

"Careful Kol, your humanity is showing," I said with a smile.

He grinned, and for once, the shield didn't go up. "I think I can finally be more myself around you, Elena."

I blushed and looked away, chanting 'Stefen, Stefen, Stefen' in my mind. And once, just once, I even quieter, chanted 'Damon' reminding myself of his intense love he had for me.

He gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Why do you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Do what?" I said, pretending to not understand.

"Why do you pretend that you don't have the slightest of feelings for me? That the only person who you feel that way about is Stefen?" he said even quieter.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

"You do the same thing with Damon." He murmured.

He slowly leaned in, but at the last second, I pulled my face gently out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry Kol, but I-I can't," I whispered. I stared at my feet and slowly walked to the other side of the gazebo, feeling like I was having one of those Damon moments.

'Let's just hope Kol doesn't lash out like Damon does,' I thought sadly to myself.

I thought of Kol and Damon. Kol was like Damon, in a way. Damon had been hurt by Katherine, and he lashed out whenever I hurt his feelings, on accident or not. Kol seemed to use his arrogance and ego to cover up his feelings, and he had been hurt by Serena, even though Serena had no intention of hurting him willingly.

I heard Kol's feet walk over to me, and he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, doll, that I'm like your Salvatore boys," he said, the hurt clear in his voice. "I shouldn't of tried that." He wouldn't even say the word. "I'll be going now." His voice was stiff on the last part, and it was the hurt that made me turn around.

"Kol, I-" I started to say.

Kol bolted forward and tenderly kissed my cheek, staring into my eyes like one staring into a soul. He dropped his eyes and stood there awkwardly.

I couldn't help but to hug him tightly and whisper, "I'm sorry," into his ear. He hugged me back and as I pulled away, he whooshed away.


	11. The Rescue!

**A/N: Sorry for any typos, my spell check isn't working so I spelled and checked the words myself the best a 9th grader can :P**

**I'm getting writer's block, and unless you want this book/story to end after one more chapter, I think you all need to give me suggestions! [PLEASE] **

**Elena's POV**

I was in my room later that evening when Kol knocked on my door, his duffel bag in hand.

"It's time to go. Feel free to grab anything you'd like, Robin wanted me to tell you so." He informed me somewhat awkwardly, tossing me a big purple hobo bag.

I nodded.

"I'll be at the front door, I trust you can get there?" He asked.

I just nodded again and went to the closet to pack some clothes, and then to the bathroom to get some necissities.

**Kol's POV**

I shut Elena's door quietly, slightly happy to get away from the awkward tension in the room. I can't believe I tried to kiss her.

'Settling for humans is the first sign of weakness," I reminded myself bitterly.

Maybe it's time for that 'truth' to become a lie…Elena was such a strong-willed girl. She's been through so much for a human, maybe settling for a human wouldn't be weak. Klaus did seem to put that in my head after Serena died…

I reached the front door and casually leaned against the door frame, faintly hearing Elena walk slowly down the stairs.

A minute or two later, she came into view, the purple bag stuffed full of clothes and other items.

"Ready?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said with a shrug.

We walked outside, only to be stopped by Zach who perched on the hood of Simba's car, smirking like a cocky little bitch.

"Going somewhere?" he asked his smirk still present on his face.

Elena spoke up, surprising us both, "Go away Zach, I highly doubt Kol has time for any of your crap!"

Zach just raised an eyebrow at her outburst, and then adressed me.

"Kol, I do believe your brother and some of his…er…friends…are hot on your trail, so be forewarned. I've always heard that you were so much better than that- its unlike you to be discovered so easily. Don't be weak, Kol."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he just laughed.

"Ta-ta!" he called to us, and with a blur he was gone.

I looked down at Elena, who seemed to be just as annoyed with Zach as I was.

"I have a feeling we're going to see him again," Elena murmured.

I agreed and we walked to Simba's car.

**Elena's POV**

Zach was really getting on my nerves, and I could tell he was beginning to bother Kol as well. I glanced at Kol's face before I climbed into the sedan. He looked indifferent at the fact that Klaus was close. My heart leaped at the fact that he was close-because if he was close then Damon-and maybe even Elijah were close as well.

Heck, maybe Klaus, Damon & Elijah were over here together, working as a team. I couldn't help but to snort at the thought of Damon working with Klaus. My random outburst earned me a weird look from Kol, but he kept his mouth shut.

We rode in silence for a while until my curiousity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"Curiousity killed the cat," he said with a smirk.

"And satisfaction brought it back!" I smirked back.

He chuckled at my comeback and said, "All in good time, doll."

I huffed a sigh and faced the window again, thinking about the garden and its beautiful plants. But thinking about the garden made me thinking about our almost kiss and that was one thing I didn't even want to think about right now.

We had not even been in the car for ten minutes, when we came to an abrupt stop.

I glanced over at Kol, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Simba, why have we stopped?" he called up to him.

The panel that was separating us and him slowly rolled down.

That was not Simba.

There in the driver seat was a hybrid, his yellow eyes gleaming and fangs bared.

"Hello, my name is Chase," he said with a grin.

Kol's eyes widened when he saw that he was a hybrid. He definitely knew who this hybrid worked for, so he looped an arm around my waist and tried to open the door, but the door was locked, as if the child lock was turned on.

"Shit!" I heard him cuss under his breath, and he drew an elbow back to smash the window.

The window broke, and suddenly Damon walked up to the car, coming into view.

"Damon!" I screamed, trying to push past Kol to get to him. I heard a whoosh, and my door opened. I whirled around, and there stood Elijah, who quickly tried to grab me out of the car. I was halfway out the door when Kol grabbed my other arm. One Original vampire holding onto each arm.

_'They better not play tug-a-war with me!'_ I thought grimly, knowing that they'd probably dislocate, if not completely pull off each arm if they even tried to pull me one way or another.

"Let her go Kol, the game is over!" Elijah growled, pulling me towards him gently.

"The game isn't over until I say it is, brother!" Kol snarled back, pulling me to him.

Meanwhile, Damon was reaching in and grabbing Kol's neck, ready to snap it.

My eyes widened and I screamed, "Damon! Don't!" Those words seemed to stop and surprise everyone.

_'Why had I said that? Don't I want to go home to Jeremy and my friends?'_ I asked myself.

Damon being Damon, snapped Kol's neck anyway.

Kol's grip loosened and Elijah pulled me out of the car and into his arms, carrying me to their truck.

I jumped out of his arms, and ran to the middle of the deserted road, staring at all them. I felt so confused. Not to long ago, I would've tried to snap Kol's neck myself and jumped into Damon-or Elijah's arms just so they could get me outta there. But today, after the almost-kiss and him telling me about Serena, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go.

Damon cocked his head and slowly walked towards me.

"Elena? What are you doing?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

I backed up until I reached a tree, unsure about everything that was happening.

I glanced at the sedan and watched as a random human plunge a dagger into Kol's chest.

I let out a strangled gasp and heard a whoosh.

I glanced at Elijah and Damon, who were standing there, looking at someone behind me.

Who was behind me?

A rough hand grabbed my neck and pulled me into a headlock. I shrieked out and Elijah and Damon rushed forward, ready to save me.

"One more step and she looses her head," a familiar voice said.

Zach.

I clawed at Zach's grip and to my surprise he loosed it a bit, allowing me a little air.

Elijah, who had noticed the loosening, rushed forward and snapped Zach's neck and grabbed me. He sped back to where Damon was and threw me into his arms.

I looked up at Damon shyly, who wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Kol!" I whispered.

Damon pulled away and looked at me.

"Is she compelled?" he asked Elijah, who was currently tying up Zach with chains and throwing him in the back of their truck.

"I am not sure, let me see," he replied, walking over to me.

I looked at him, somewhat scared of what he would do.

He lightly grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at his eyes.

"Did Kol hurt you?"

I nodded, bringing up my hand to brush the brusies on my neck from when he slammed me against the wall after calling Damon.

His brows furrowed at the sight of the green and purple bruises on my neck.

"Did he compel you?"

I opened my mouth, but then shut it.

"I couldn't run away or call Damon," I whispered.

"Is that all?"

I nodded, maybe a little too quickly.

He looked at me for a moment.

"Have any spells been cast on you?"

I nodded again.

"It sounded like the location spell, but there were more words," I told him.

He sighed and handed me back to Damon.

"I'm sorry he hurt you Elena," Damon whispered in my ear, his icey blue eyes staring into mine sadly.

"We should go, you never know with my brother, he could have friends coming to get Elena at any moment." Elijah commented, walking over to the truck and getting in the drivers seat.

Damon agreed and climbed into the backseat with me.

_'Kol, you have to undagger Kol!' my mind screamed at me._

But why would I want to undagger him? He's hurt me, kidnapped me and even tried to kiss me.

_'He understands you,' a tiny voice in my mind whispered._

I hesitantly leaned against Damon's shoulder, waiting to leave.

I heard a thump, and glanced over our shoulders, not surprised to see Zach and Kol laying lifeless in the back.

I shuddered at the sight of them, and turned back around.

**Kol's POV**

The light faded from my eyes as Chase stabbed the dagger into my heart.

I knew that I could send a suggestion to Elena, and it would pester her until she did what I said. Kind of like mind compulsion, but she didn't have to do it.

_'Kol, you have to undagger Kol!'_ I thought, using the last seconds as the veins crept over my body to send it to her.

Now, if only she would care about me enough to undagger me, we could get back to business.

**A/N 2 : I need advice/help, what should Kol's 'business' be?  
Thanks! xoxo**


	12. The Note

**Enjoy!**

**Elena's POV**

I woke up in a hotel room full of chatter. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, wondering how I got there. The last thing I remembered was being in the back of the truck with Damon…and Kol…had been daggered.

_'Kol, I have to undagger Kol!'_ my brain screamed at me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, letting loose a big yawn

"It lives." said a smooth voice with a heavy British accent.

_'Kol?'_ I thought hopefully. 'Klaus,' I realized, my heart beating faster.

I looked around, and there he was, sitting at the foot at my bed, messing with a laptop.

"I'm not going to eat you, love, no reason for your heart to jump out of your pretty little chest." Klaus said with a grin.

I just glared at him, but my stomach rumbled, ruining my glare.

"She's up?" I heard Elijah's voice call, and Damon and him appeared in the room.

"Elena," Damon said softly with a smile.

'Hi Damon, Elijah." I said quietly, rubbing my bruised neck.

"Oooh, does the neck hurt?" Klaus said, the smirk still on his face.

"Loose the smirk, brother, don't torture the poor girl with your obnoxious smirk." Elijah said.

I smiled at Elijah, sending him a silent thank you as the grin disappeared off of his brother's face.

My stomach rumbled again, and Damon laughed quietly.

I blushed, "Got any food?" I asked eagerly.

Elijah even cracked a smile and disappeared for a moment, and then came back with a plate of eggs.

I gratefully accepted it, and ate slowly, not wanting to look like a pig.

I chewed my food and looked up at the guys, who were staring at me.

"What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

They all looked away.

I shook my head and made an 'ahh' sound as my neck had pain shoot through it.

I hoped they didn't hear it, but of course, they did. They all looked back at me.

"Want some blood, my little blood-bag?" Klaus asked, veins snaking out faintly under his eyes.

I glared at the mention of being 'his blood-bag', but decided to take some anyways.

I looked over at Damon, who seemed to want to ask the same thing.

"I-um-please," I whispered, not wanting to accept kindness from the man who killed Jenna.

He smirked and bit his wrist, fangs coming out and eyes glowing yellow.

He offered it to me, but I really didn't want to suck his arm, so I downed the glass of water I had, and handed it to him.

"They make cups," I said cheekily, which got me a laugh from Damon because of Klaus's expression.

Even Elijah smirked.

Klaus rolled his eyes and squeezed his wrist the best he could, trickling blood into the cup. He handed the cup to me and I grimaced.

"Um, thanks." I said.

I got a big bite of eggs, and drank his blood like one drinks a shot of alcohol, all at once.

I made a face at the taste, but after chewing the eggs, I swallowed it.

"Gahh," I said scrunching up my nose and eating a little more egg, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

Klaus chuckled and walked out of the room, leaving me with Elijah and Damon.

"Where's Kol?" I suddenly asked.

Elijah and Damon looked at each other.

"He's locked up." Elijah said.

"Why won't you tell me? Do you think that I'm compelled to free him? It's not like my brain is screaming at me to undagger him or anything," I said, hoping my heart wouldn't speed up at my lie.

Damon looked at Elijah as I said the last part, obviously hearing my heart speed up.

"He sent a suggestion to her before he was daggered. That must be it. That suggestion will keep telling her to undagger him until she does, or until it wears off," Elijah explained to Damon.

"You think my mind is being screwed with?" I demanded, getting up off the bed.

"We cannot know for sure, Elena." Elijah looked at Damon, as if to ask what he thought.

"Since when did you care so much about undaggering Kol?" Damon inquired, knowing that I couldn't answer the question.

"I-I don't," I stared down at the floor.

"Then why did you get so defensive when we said your mind was probably being screwed with?"

"I don't know"

"Just give it some time, Elena, cocky will get what's coming for him- a long sleep in a casket."

"You don't know Damon, maybe I fell for Kol!"

My words left Damon speechless.

"You can't fall for someone in 3-4 days, Elena."

"How do you know? You 'fell' for Katherine that quickly-or so Stefen says."

"It wasn't real though, just drop it okay?"

"Whatever," I pushed passed the boys and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Don't follow me please," I called over my shoulder as I exited the hotel room and went to the elevator.

I went to the Lobby and walked up to the front desk, where an older lady with glasses perched on her nose was sitting.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering how many rooms you have listed under the name, Klaus Mikaelson?" She put down her book and rolled her chair over to her computer.

"There's no one here by that name, miss." She informed me, looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh, um, well, I'm staying in room number…" I trailed off trying to remember the number. Closing my eyes, I pictured myself standing in the elevator, staring back at the room I came out of. 704. "704. What name is that registered under?"

She sighed and searched the room.

"It's registered under an Alaric Mikaelson, and he has four other rooms."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"The room numbers are 701, 702, 703, and 704, correct?" I glanced over her shoulder at the computer, trying to read the room numbers-and the number of occupants.

"Yes, you are correct." She gave a weary glance at her clock.

"Thank you for your time," I said squinting and seeing that room 702 had only two occupants. I rubbed my eyes to 'explain' why I was squinting, and went back to the elevator to go outside.

After being outside for a few minutes, I decided to go and check out room 702.

I climbed into the elevator and my hand hovered over the seven.

'I don't have the key, I'll have to ask the lobby for another…' I thought with a sigh.

I pressed the L button instead and waited for the elevator to go up a floor.

The elevator dinged, and I stepped out, relieved to see that the impatient older lady was gone.

In her place was a young man who appeared to be in his early thirties.

"Hi, I left my key in my room, could I get another one?" I asked, trying to turn on my charm.

He smiled politely, "Yes, of course, what room are you staying in?"

"702," I smoothly replied.

He nodded and went over to the key machine and swiped the card, making a new key.

"Here you go, and make sure you return it when you check out." He handed me the card.

I nodded and thanked him and again went to the elevator, pressing the seven.

The elevator reached my floor and I stepped out. Taking a deep breath to calm my heart, I walked to 702 and pressed my ear against the door.

I slipped the card out of my pocket, getting ready to open it, when all of a sudden the door opened.

I quickly darted to the side and leaned against the wall, desperately trying to slow my heart and stay out of view. Out walked a hybrid carrying a bottle of what looked like vervain.

He walked forward a few steps, and then suddenly paused. He cocked his head and I held my breath, waiting for him to turn around and slam me into the wall, demanding what I was doing there. But instead, he walked straight to the elevator and pressed a button, not even looking back in my direction.

After I was sure he was out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief and made my way back to the door. I raised the key to the lock again, and pushed it in the slot and pulled it out, relieved to see that it flashed green. I leaned into the heavy door and pushed it open.

The room was dark and quiet, so I groped for a light switch, finally finding one a foot or two from the door.

The light clicked on and I looked around and saw Zach and Kol lying on the beds, motionless.

"Kol." I whispered slowly walking to his side, unable to control my feet.

I stroked his hair gently and stared at his cold gray face.

My hand moved for the dagger and gently grasped the hilt.

_'Do I really want to do this? Won't he just kidnap me again? Should I even be in here?"_ I hesitated, my mind battling itself.

_'Kol, I have to undagger, Kol!_ ' a little voice screamed at me, growing louder every second my hand was on the hilt.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the dagger and laid it on his chest. I wanted to leave him a note, so taking some of the hotel's paper and a pen I wrote:

_'Kol, for some reason my heart, and my head, were screaming at me to undagger you. I know you sent me that suggestion, and you'll probably kidnap me again, and take me away from my loved ones…but I feel that that is the best way for now. You are in a hotel. The seventh floor, room number two. Elijah, Damon, Klaus and around 10 hybrids are in rooms 701, 703, and 704. I hope that you can forgive me for not undaggering you the moment you were daggered. I think I'm beginning to understand you Kol, the real you –the amazing you- who isn't constantly stroking his already huge ego. I think I'm beginning to … fall… for you. Maybe I have Stockholm syndrome. But I know you probably don't feel that away about me, seeing as you think humans are weak and make you weak. I'm undaggering you, but I'm sticking close to safety. And Kol, please try not to kill any innocent bystander when you awake. ~E'_

I sighed and pried open his almost warm fingers and slipped the note inside, closing his fingers back around it. I looked down at him, watching the color faintly return and walked away, to the safety of Damon and Elijah.

**Damon's POV**

I watched Elena walk away and went to go after her.

"I wouldn't, Damon. She'll just push you away more. Clearly you can see she needs time to be alone, time to think." Elijah said, not looking up from his book.

I scowled and sat down on the bed.

"Is Kol just messing with her mind, or does she have Stockholm syndrome?" I asked myself aloud.

"It is very possible she has Stockholm syndrome, but it is more likely that Kol has been screwing with her mind." Elijah commented, even though my question was rhetorical.

I sighed and concentrated on her.

Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Sigh. Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Ding! Dun-dun. Dun-dun. Click. Dun-dun.

I listened to her heart as she climbed into the elevator and went down, until I could no longer hear her.

I got up and walked to the mini-fridge, grabbing the bottle of bourbon and the tallest glass I could find. I stared at the bourbon, remembering the time Elena and I took a rode trip down to Georgia and how she got drunk and was having such a good time, even though my little brother and her were fighting. I missed that part of her. The happy, laughing part. The part of her who wasn't constantly worried about her friend or her family. She looked so much more alive with a smile on her face; it was a shame to see such a young girl so sad.

I poured the bourbon in the glass, and raised it a bit in a toast to the happy Elena, praying to whatever god would listen that she would find happiness and figure out whatever Kol business was going on.

I lifted the drink up to my lips and took a sip.

Ouch, vervain!

I spit out the spiked bourbon and coughed, doubling over.

I heard a laugh from the other room. Stupid hybrids and their childish pranks. I scowled and coughed some more, pouring the bottle out in the sink.

I looked in the drawers next to the mini-fridge, not too surprised to find my good, clean bourbon in the bottom drawer, untouched.

I pulled it out and sniffed it.

It was time for me to have a one-man drinking party, because I highly doubt that Elijah would join me.


	13. Whoosh

**A/N: First off, I want to say sorry for being lazy and not updating, but here it is! Secondly, thank you all SO much for 28 reviews, 38 followers, 24 favorites and over 5k views! I never really expected 10 of anything, and as much as I got? AMAZING :D Thirdly, this is really random- I'm getting Elena's necklace off of amazon and I'm SO excited to get it, I've been begging my mom for weeks now. haha, anyways; Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks again for the reviews/follows/favorites/views, my email on my iPhone is always notifying me when I get a review/fav/follow and it makes me smile to see so many people enjoying my story!**

**Elena's POV**

Once I got away from Kol's body and to my room, I found Damon drunk, Klaus watching some random scary movie and Elijah reading a book. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 4:30. Uh-oh, Damon was day drunk. Normally he's not drunk until eight or nine, but at four? That's never good.

I went over to the bed I woke up in and sat down at the head, leaning against the headboard.

"Damon, are you drunk?" I asked frowning as he walked unstably over to me and laid across the middle of the bed.

"Maybe a little," he said using his fingers to show 'a little'. He smirked at me and propped his head up under his hands, looking at me.

"Damon," I murmured. "What's troubling you so badly that you're day drunk? It's not your best look, y'know,"

"I hate seeing you so confused and sad." He said slowly.

"What's my best look?" He finally seemed to comprehend what I said and he sat straight up and looked at me intensely, wiggling his eyebrows and giving me his signature smirk.

I bit my lip and looked away. Drunk Damon was always more impulsive then normal Damon.

"C'mon Elena, is it my vampire look?" he pushed, allowing his fangs to pop out and veins to show.

I glanced nervously at his fangs and eyes. He noticed my nervousness and put them away.

"It's your non-drunk normal, good Damon 'look'," I finally said, just so he'd shut up.

"I'll have to try that more then," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

His eyes got a far away look to them.

"Elena…" he raised his hand and placed it against my cheek.

"Damon, don't," I said getting up quickly.

He scowled at me and stood up too, blocking my way.

"Why not Elena? Do you see Stefen here to save you? No! He didn't even want to come!" he demanded angrily.

'What does he mean Stefen didn't want to come? He said he loved me. Why isn't Stefen here? Is he just working with Bonnie back home?' my mind wondered.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"He can't be who you want him to be. I don't think Stefen is coming back Elena. The Stefen you want to come back," he spat. "The bunny drinking, hippy, pacifist is gone, Elena!"

My mouth dropped and I stared at Damon.

'Maybe he's right; he has known Stefen for over one hundred years… Stefen didn't seem to care if I lived or died at the ball when I went to go meet Ester, what would make him care now?' a little voice in my mind whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I opened my mouth to speak-only to be interrupted by a banging of a door being thrown open.

Kol was awake.

Damon and I whirled around towards the door. There stood Kol, a blank expression on his face. Damon immediately sobered up.

He turned to me and growled, "What have you done?"

I bit my lip and looked away. Kol cocked his head and smirked as Klaus and Elijah walked into the room.

"Hello, brothers," Kol smirked.

"How did you get undaggered?" Klaus demanded, eyes turning yellow and fangs extending.

Kol opened his mouth but was rudely cut off by Damon.

"You can thank little miss Stockholm syndrome for freeing him," Damon said shaking his head at me.

Klaus turned his scary face to me. Narrowing his eyes, he appeared in front of me and slammed me up against the wall, holding me in the air with my neck.

Damon snarled and came at Klaus, but he simply was kicked where the sun doesn't shine by Klaus's heel. Klaus released me for a moment, whirled around, caught Damon's head as he fell, and snapped his neck. Damon crumpled to the floor groaning. He slammed me against the wall again his cold hand on my throat. I vaguely heard Kol's laugh.

"What am I going to do with you, love?" Klaus sneered, using his free hand to stroke the side of my face. I really hated when the vampires stroked my face. It was getting on my damn nerves-not to mention it was really creepy.

My eyes darted over to Kol, who was quietly walking on the balls of his feet over to Klaus. I looked over at Elijah who seemed unsure if he should help me or get Kol.

I simply glared at Klaus's face, trying my best to ignore the yellow eyes and fangs glinting at me. Klaus released the grip off my neck, and my feet touched the floor. I gasped and put my hand to my neck, gently rubbing the sore spot. I heard Damon groan again and shift on the floor.

"Maybe you'd like to offer me a little drink, blood-bag" he chuckled, brushing the hair off my neck and moving his lips to my artery.

I couldn't help but squeak, "Damon," as Klaus tenderly kissed my neck.

I tried to back up more, to get out of his reach, but I was already against the wall and there was no way I could run. He was much too fast. Damn hybrids.

I remembered his little trick on Damon, and while the beating of my heart distracted him, I lifted my foot quietly off the ground, and kneed him as hard as I could in the crotch, putting all my anger and frustration behind it.

He grunted in pain, pulled back and stepped back, and doubled over. I used that moment to run over to Damon. I kneeled at Damon's side and grabbed his hand.

"Damon…" I whispered, and I felt Elijah's hand on my shoulder.

Turning my head, I looked up at him sadly. He looked over at Kol, who was about six feet away now. He had an arrogant expression and his head was cocked as he approached us slowly.

I got to my feet and stood at Elijah's side. He protectively wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Kol's arrogant laugh filled the room again. By this time, Klaus had recovered.

He chuckled, "The girl packs quite a kick for a little human." He smirked. "The body I used-Alaric was it? - He taught you well."

"She is a feisty little thing." Kol murmured. "Definitely has the Petrova fire, eh brothers?"

Klaus and Kol stared at me like some kind of new animal. I glanced up at Elijah, who to my surprise was also looking at me with admiration.

"Elena was tired of not being able to protect her self around our kind," he said with a smile.

While they were all distracted, I looked over at Damon, who was awake. We locked eyes and he gave me a wary smirk and leaped up. He ran to me, snatched me out of Elijah's arm, and took me to the far corner of the room, away from Kol and Klaus.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd give me back my hostage, and I shall be on my merry way." Kol said, walking towards us.

Damon pushed me behind him a bit.

'Why wasn't Klaus attacking him?' I wondered. 'He doesn't want to loose his family' I realized not even a second later.

"Ah, well, you see Kol, I cannot let you take Elena away." Elijah said, and in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of Kol, his back towards us.

Klaus had made his way over to Damon and I, and he obviously wanted to get me out of there.

"Not so fast, Klaus. Elena isn't leaving my side," Damon said protectively.

Klaus growled and Elijah turned around, his attention leaving his youngest brother.

Kol, being a conniving vampire, used that time to snap Elijah's neck and grab me.

I screamed out, my hands groping the air for Damon's arm.

I felt the world blur and I was suddenly by the door, trapped in a headlock.

These vampires seriously needed to stop threatening to kill me to get what they want.

Damon scoffed, "Threatening Elena's life? Again? Seriously dude, you need some better tactics,"

Kol's grip wasn't even tight enough to cut off air.

'The note,' I thought, noticing he wasn't hurting me.

"Give Elena and I a two hour head start, and then you all can come after us. I do like drama, you know." He smirked and tightened his grip enough to make me try to pull his arm away from my throat.

"Or what?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"I turn her." He said, and I heard the slight crack of his fangs, and a crunching noise as he bit into his arm.

My eyes widened and I pressed my lips tightly together. No way in hell would I let him give me his blood so I could become a vampire. I'm supposed to grow old and have a family, not be stuck in my 18-year-old body forever.

The three of them started to whoosh forward, so Kol, true to his word, released the headlock and squeezed my cheeks, making my lips open a little. He thrust his arm to my lips and I felt the tangy taste of his blood meet my tongue.

The blood rushed into my mouth, as he squeezed his arm, making me drink more. They stopped dead in their tracks and Damon looked at me sadly.

"No! Stop!" I screamed at Kol, my voice muffled by his arm.

He pulled it away, purposely smearing his blood on my cheeks and chin.

"Okay," Klaus said stiffly. "Don't hurt my blood bag."

"Don't hurt **Elena**, Kol" Elijah said, putting emphasis on my name.

"We'll find you again, Elena," Damon assured me as he stared at me.

The sad look on Damon's face made me want to cry. I wanted to go home, and I knew Damon would take me home.

A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek.

Damon furrowed his brow and he blurred as Kol rushed away, with me in his grasp.


	14. The Dream

**A\N: Thanks for all the reviews, some of you all were wondering why Kol didn't help Elena when Klaus almost bit her, and I kind of explained that in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Elena's POV**

A moment later we were in his Dodge already driving down the highway.

He glanced over at me and raked his hand through his wind-blown hair.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, thrusting the note I wrote to him at me.

I blushed and faced the window, not wanting to explain.

"Elena," he growled.

**Kol's POV**

"Tell me," I said sternly, secretly wanting to pull the car over, yank her out, and kiss her then and there. But no, I had to keep driving. Get her away from my brothers and their goons.

I glanced over at her. She was staring out the window, her heartbeat normal.

"I don't know," she murmured, not looking at me.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I scoffed.

"I-I think I have Stockholm syndrome," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Stockholm-ohhh," I smirked.

She just shrugged and I turned back to the road.

"Let's just say your suggestions are really hard to ignore…Damon probably hates me," she said quietly, her voice catching on Damon's name.

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for messing with your head…and feeding you the blood. I wasn't going to kill you, doll. I was bluffing." I said sincerely. "The blood will be out of your system in about 24 hours. Don't die in the next day, and you will be perfectly fine!" I smirked when I heard her heart skip a beat when I apologized.

She turned her head towards me and gave me a small smile.

"Apology accepted. I think." She cocked her head and peered at me through her beautiful long lashes, her brown doe eyes analyzing me- and my apology.

"Do you plan on explaining your note anytime soon?" I looked at her again.

"I have nothing to say," and with that, she turned and faced the window.

I remembered how scared she looked when Klaus was going to bite her. I knew he wouldn't though. It would piss Damon and Elijah off, plus the hybrids that were all partying with sorority chicks next door would've smelled her sweet blood and came for a bite, and Klaus wasn't one to share his precious blood bag. I thought back to in the room, when she was against the wall, her eyes as big as saucers, and her heart beating a bit faster than normal.

**~Flashback~**

_Klaus brushed back her hair and began to kiss her neck. A jealous feeling swept over me, and I immediately banished it. Her heart started to pound, and I heard Damon moan faintly. I dismissed Klaus and Elena, and stared at Elijah. He looked like he wanted to rip Klaus's head off for scaring Elena. Poor brother has a soft spot for the Tatia look-alike. Ah, Tatia, what a beauty. I smirked at the thought and whispered, "Elijah, stop staring. She's not Tatia and she's a Salvatore girl." It was so quiet that even I barely heard it. Elijah's head snapped towards mine, and I slowly made my way over to Elena and Klaus, walking on the balls of my feet. Elena's eyes looked at me for a moment, then to Elijah, and finally Damon. I saw a 'light' pop on in her mind and she smirked, but she covered it up quickly. She pulled her knee back and drove it into my brother's crotch with surprising strength and she blurred, appearing in the far corner of the room with Damon. I smirked. This would be too easy._

It was evening finally, and we had been driving for about two hours and I'd been doing about 80 the whole way, so that put us…160 miles (I'm not sure at the exact mileage, in kilo's so I'm using miles- I'm from USA) away from the hotel in London. I looked at the GPS on my iPhone. We had about 4 ½ hours left till we got to my other home. I had a feeling some of my friends wouldn't be too happy to see me, but hey, they'd have to get over it.

**Elena's POV**

For some reason I didn't want to sleep in front of Kol, I didn't exactly trust him 100%, he did just risk my life-even if he was bluffing. I really didn't want to sleep in front of Kol, but I was tired. I looked at the time and saw that it was eight o' clock. Damon would be on his way to get me! With that happy knowledge in my head, I fell fast asleep.

_I stood in Sam's beautiful garden, close to the fountain. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and the birds were chirping. It was very peaceful. I tossed my head back towards the sky and closed my eyes, basking in the sun._

_"Enjoying yourself?" a familiar voice said, and I opened my eyes to see Bonnie standing in the entrance about 20 feet away._

_"Bonnie?" I gaped at her. "No, I'm dreaming. I'm with Kol driving north away from London…this isn't real." I frowned as Bonnie still continued to grin._

_"Fine then, don't say hi to your best friend who you haven't seen in days!" she said with an even bigger grin._

_My mouth dropped open and I got up, walking slowly to her._

_"You forget I'm a witch, Elena. I can access your dreams." She smiled and ran towards me, giving me a big hug._

_"I miss you guys so much! Is Jeremy there? Or Caroline? Or even Stefen?" I asked hopefully, pulling out of her warm hug._

_"Hold on, hold on," she chuckled and closed her eyes. I watched as her hands cupped like she was holding something._

_I took a wary step back and there appeared Jeremy, Caroline, and Stefen, hand in hand._

_They squinted and rubbed their eyes, taking in the bright sunlight._

_"Jer." I sobbed out, running to him._

_"'Lena, are you okay? I've missed you so much!" he was crying too._

_We hugged tightly and a moment later I pulled back._

_"Hey Care," I smiled wide and gave her a big hug._

_I looked shyly at Stefen, who looked seriously happy to see me._

_I ran into his arms and hugged him._

_"I'm glad you're okay, even if you're with Kol," he whispered in my ear, holding me close._

_"Damon said you didn't want to come…" I whispered back, escaping his hug and looking into his eyes._

_"I wanted to come, but I was needed here, to protect Jeremy and help Caroline and Bonnie." He explained._

_I just nodded and looked back to Bonnie._

_"Down to business?" I asked, wiping my tears and smiling a bit._

_"You know it!" Caroline said with a laugh._

_"Okay Elena, you have a locator block on you, any information you can give to me about it?" Bonnie asked, waving her hands as a Grimoire appeared in her arms._

_I thought back to the day in Robin's tower. Closing my eyes, I pictured the note._

_"Umm…she wrote down on a page that there was this special time, 9:10-9:25 a.m. and the words 'right time'. They were calling it a wild goose chase spell." I murmured._

_"That must be the special time we have to cast the spell to find you and your right location," Stefen mused aloud. "I remember hearing about that, and Damon called me and was talking about the wild goose chase spell."_

_"Correct," Bonnie nodded and flipped to the page in the Grimoire._

_"Is Kol being mean?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Ehh…a little." I said._

_I heard Bonnie gasp and their bodies flickered._

_"I can't hold the connection much longer Elena." She grunted._

_"We'll find you Elena, you just watch," Jeremy encouraged me._

_"Damon's obsessed with you, you know he won't stop until he finds you!" Caroline laughed._

_"Klaus needs your blood, so yeah, he definitely is almost obsessed as Damon, you have a good chance of being found," Stefen quickly said._

_I nodded and gave a strong smile._

_Bonnie opened her eyes, "Here's some vervain, slip it into your pocket, and when you wake up it'll be there," she said, handing me three half dollar sized packets full of the herb._

_"And…liquid form!" Caroline announced like an announcer, whipping out three vials of liquid vervain. She handed them to me and I put all the stuff into my pockets._

_Bonnie let out a small groan._

_I looked at her worriedly and hugged all my friends, getting a kiss on the cheek from Jeremy._

_"Love you 'Lena," he whispered as he pulled away._

_I smiled at him. They took a step back, grabbed hands and faded away._

_I grinned wide as I realized what just happened. They knew more information! And I had vervain! I pulled out one of the packets of dry vervain and ripped it open. The scent hit my nose and I made a face._

_"Bottoms up!" I said to myself as I ate the bitter vervain._

_I walked to the gazebo and looked out over the gardens. I felt a hand on my left shoulder._

_"Elena," a voice whispered on the wind._

_"Elena!" the voice was more forceful this time, and louder._

_My dream world faded quickly away._

I opened my eyes and squinted into the darkness. A pair of eyes glinted at me in the darkness.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, was I?"

"Yeah, what was the hostage dreaming about? Freedom?" his teeth gleamed as he smirked.

"I was dreaming about the gardens," I murmured.

He cocked his head and his smirk grew, "Smoochy! Smoochy!" he chuckled as I blushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Got any snack food for the human?" I demanded hungrily.

He nodded to the glove box and I opened it. There was a blood bag and a pack of cheez-its. I grabbed the cheez-its and glanced warily at him.

"I'm not offering a vein for you to tap. Want this now?"

"Hmmm, you sure you don't want to offer?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Damon gave me a shit load of vervain, you want still want some?" I sassed back.

He leaned forward and sniffed my neck.

"Ugh, you reek like that terrible herb," he scrunched up his nose and made a face.

I bit back a laugh and grinned, "Thank you. That terrible herb is a life saver."

He shook his head and leaned towards the glove box and snatched the bag.

"Mmm, overly warm blood," he said sarcastically, tearing off the cap.

I scrunched up my nose and looked away, no longer hungry.

He threw the blood bag in the back seat, and I put the Cheez-its back in the glove box. They were probably stale anyways.

I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

I saw bright city lights in the distance.

"Welcome, to Glasgow, Scotland!" he announced as we pulled into the big city.

I thought back to geography class, and more importantly to when we studied Scotland. The only thing I could remember was bagpipes and the green hills of Scotland.

"You live in Scotland? But your accent is British, not Scottish…" I asked in confusion.

"Hello, Lassie!" he said in a heavy Scottish accent.

My jaw dropped and he laughed heartily, "I lived here for about twenty years, and the accent is easy to fake," he gave me a cocky smile and cut through an ally towards an upscale apartment. He pulled into the parking garage and to the tollbooth, "Hello there! I do not need to pay you anything again! I just did, now please give me my receipt!" he said, laying his accent on thick.

The man's eyes clouded over and he robotically handed Kol a receipt.

He nodded at the man and drove to the closest parking spot, on the second floor. We got out and he grabbed his duffel bag out of the back seat. "You're not going to grab your things?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're back at the-you grabbed them, didn't you?" I said, feigning an impressed smile.

He nodded and motioned to the trunk. I walked around and pulled them out, "Thank you," I murmured as we walked to the elevator.

"Uh-huh." He nodded a welcome. "Now, do you want to take the elevator, or…" he looked out the window to the ground two stories below.

My eyes widened and I took a step away from the window, my heart skipping a beat.

"There's your answer then," he chuckled to himself and darted forward, grabbed me, and jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground, both of us wind blown and me out of breath. My breath caught in my throat and I took a deep breath, trying to calm down after the adrenaline rush of 'free-falling' two stories.

"W-why did you do t-that?" I stuttered, rubbing my arms trying to repel the cold.

"Your jumpy heart is amusing, love," he grinned and motioned me towards the huge apartment down the ally. I walked beside him warily.

"Argh, you walk to slow, human" he smirked and pulled me to his chest. I stared up at his deep brown amusement filled eyes. He whooshed forward and we appeared in the elevator of the apartment, covering yards in seconds instead of minutes.

I took a shaky breath as we stood in the elevator. He stepped in front of me to press a button, and I watched as his shoulders shook in silent laughter as my heart raced. I cursed under my breath and he kept chuckling at me. He stepped back and I looked at the floor._ Twelfth floor._ The elevator crept slowly up to the twelfth floor, and as the door opened, I gasped.


	15. Josh

**_A/N: I think you all will enjoy the end of the story ;) Enjoy the long chapter!_ **

**Elena's POV**

His 'apartment' wasn't just some little room; it was the building's twelfth floor. The side that faced the road was all windows, but by the looks of it, we could see out, but people couldn't see in. I stood in the elevator and gawked at the modern and classy apartment while Kol walked in. The door began to shut, and Kol's hand darted out to keep it open.

"Don't just stand there and gawk, Elena. Get off the elevator and admire it inside!" he commanded with a laugh, and I awkwardly shut my mouth.

I took a step into the living room, and my feet seemed to sink into the plush black carpet. I looked down at my feet, suddenly having the urge to take off my shoes and wiggle my toes in this carpet. The living room, where the elevator/exit was, had two white leather couches settled in an 'L' shape and a nice glass coffee table sat in front of them. Behind the couches, were a pool table and a pinball machine, with some more leather chairs pressed up against the wall. In front of the couches, was a flat-screened television that was mounted on the window-wall. All in all, it was very classy, and it was much like the first house we were in.

"Elena." He called.

I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy staring out the window, over the beautiful Scottish buildings and landscape. I felt that I could see for miles.

"Elena!" he said again, whooshing in front of me, blocking the view.

"Hmmm?" I said unintelligently, shaking my head. "Sorry, the view is…mesmerizing."

He smiled at me, a real genuine smile. "Thank you, I like my view as well," he said.

'_He wasn't facing the window. He was facing me.'_ I realized.

A smirk overtook his smile and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I looked back at the couches and the pool table, and I finally noticed a door on the same wall. I found myself walking towards the door almost automatically. Had I been here before? I reached the door and opened it, discovering a hallway. I walked down the nice hallway slowly. The hallway had dark hardwood floor and maroon wallpaper with a nice white trim. I stopped in the middle, and whirled around to face Kol, who had followed me to the hallway.

"Why do I know this place? I've never been here, at least I don't think I have…" I asked him with a frown.

He gave me a curious look and stepped forward. "What is in this room, love?" he pointed to the first door on the left, which I had already passed.

I stared at the door for a moment, and a word popped into my mind.

"The bathroom," I heard myself saying. Kol smirked and pointed to the door opposite it.

"Kitchen," I said again, not really thinking. Kol's eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, but they returned to normal almost just as quick. We went down the hall, and he asked me what room was behind each door, and I answered correctly each time. There were 6 rooms in the hall. On the right side there was the kitchen, guest bedroom, and the den. On the left was the bathroom, Kol's room, and another spare bedroom.

I stared at Kol. "H-how do I know all this?" I asked him again, seriously wanting an answer.

He simply smirked. "You can stay in the room at the end of the hall," he pointed to the spare bedroom on the left side and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, I walked down the hall and opened the door into my room, a smile spreading across my face as I saw that my room had the same plush black carpet as the living room. I stepped inside and shut the door, then turned to take in my surroundings. The room was roughly fifteen feet long and wide, and had closet with white French doors. The walls were a light purple, and the bed had a beautiful dark brown headboard. The comforter was white with small purple flowers scattered on it, almost like my sheets at home. Next to the beautiful bed, was a nightstand made of the same wood as the headboard. The nightstand had a small lamp and a digital clock set neatly on it. There also was a large window on the wall farthest from the door, and a pair of white and purple curtains covered it, blocking the beautiful Scottish view. Other than the bed and the nightstand, there was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, so you could lie in bed late at night and watch TV. A white loveseat and a side table were nestled in a corner as well, along with a desk and another door. My brain oddly told me that the door led into a bathroom. I sat down on the bed and took off my Converse and socks that Damon had brought me from home and thrust my feet into the soft carpet. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I felt the carpet with my toes. The black carpet was soft and fluffy. I put the shoes next to the nightstand, and put my bag with my things next to the shoes. The clock read 1 am, and I was a bit tired, even after my nap in the car. The thought of my dream reminded me of the vervain. I pulled the empty dried vervain wrapper out of my pocket, and saw Jeremy's handwriting scrawled in small letters across it.

'This amount will stay in your system for around 30 hours, use wisely. xo Jer'

I smiled at his note and pulled out all the vervain I had been given, to find the same note written on each bottle and bag, by a different person. One note from each of my friends! Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline wrote the notes for the dried vervain and Alaric, Stefen, and Matt wrote the notes for the liquid vervain. A smile spread across my face. I had such great friends. I decided to hide the vervain in different places. I hid one pack of the dried vervain in my left shoe, the other pack in a sock, and the vials in different pants pockets. I smiled at my work. And decided to go the kitchen and see if there was any food. I walked across the room and opened the door, not trying to be sneaky about it. My feet hit the cold hardwood and I winced. I reached the kitchen and opened the door. It was beautiful like the other rooms. With a large window above the sink and counters, an island in the middle of the room, and the fridge, stove, and more counter space on the right wall, this kitchen was very stylish. I definitely wanted to know Kol's designer. To the left of the room, was a table and chairs, surprisingly the simplest piece of furniture I had seen in his apartment. I made my way to the fridge and opened the door, relieved that it was fully stocked. A faint whoosh reached my ears.

"No smart ass remarks, Kol, I'm starving." I said cheekily, not turning around. His deep laugh filled my ears as he walked up behind me and peered over my shoulder. He laid his strong hands on my shoulders, and picked me up and sat me down a few inches over, so he could access the fridge. He was very gentle with me. I smiled at his kindness.

"You look tired, let me make you something. It's the least I can do." He simply said, grabbing some peanut butter and jelly. I looked up at his face, searching for a trace of sarcasm. There was none.

"Thank you" I mumbled, making my way over to the table and sitting down on a chair. I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes, enjoying the cold on my face.

"Elena," a voice whispered, shaking me gently.

I blinked open my eyes and saw Kol with a sandwich in his hand shaking me awake.

"Oh…Did I fall asleep?" I muttered embarrassedly.

He smirked and nodded, handing me the sandwich.

"Thank you," I nodded and took the sandwich from him, taking a bite. It tasted amazing considering it was just a PB&J. He watched my expression and smiled when I said, "Mmm,"

He nodded, yawned a big fake yawn and went back to his room. I finished the sandwich and washed the dishes, and went back to my room, ready for a long sleep.

**Damon's POV**

I sat in the rent-a-car with three other hybrids. Klaus was aware of Kol's apartment somewhere in the United Kingdom. He knew it was north, so we decided to go up to Scotland and search around for him there. We were all on our way there now, and we were an hour away from the Scotland border, and I was getting hungry. My throat burned, and I glanced in the rearview mirror at the two hybrids in the backseat, who looked hungry as well.

"Don't eat any Scottish people, its rumored that they're really superstitious." I commanded them as they stared hungrily at the few people we drove by.

"My throat burns!" the blonde boy complained.

"Mine too," the red head agreed, and the brunette shook his head in agreement.

I told the blonde boy, who was sitting in the passenger seat, "Four blood bags in the glove box, pass them out, will ya?" The blonde's eyes widened and he practically ripped open the glove box and threw two bags in the back, and one bag at me. We all greedily ripped into them and emptied them in about two seconds flat. The warm blood hit the back of my throat, and the monster inside myself calmed down, absorbing it immediately. I'd be good for a day or two. I turned myself back to the road and drove, my mind drifting to Elena.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next morning around ten a.m., and made my way to the shower, yawning and stretching. The bathroom was just like I pictured it. White tile, black marble sink, and a sliding glass shower door, with a simple white with black stripes shower curtain for extra privacy. I stripped off my clothes and hung up a towel and hopped into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As I towel dried my hair, I got a strange craving for my mom's famous chocolate mousse. I'd have to see if I had the right ingredients, and if I did, I'd make some. I smiled at the thought of the chocolaty goodness as I climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I opened the door to my bedroom, jumping as I saw Kol perched on my bed, messing with his phone like he usually was. He looked up when I came out, smirking at the sight of me in a towel.

"Kol!" I grumbled trying to cover myself up more, but the towel wasn't exactly big. He smirked and stood up. "We're going to meet some friends today, so hurry up. I'd like to leave at one," he walked by me, looking at my towel-clad body and with one last glance, he walked out my room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed in irritation and grabbed some clothes out of my bag and went to go change. Once I was done, I pulled the toiletries bag out of the 'suitcase' and went and did my usual makeup and blow-dried my hair, making it flip out of my face beautifully. Smiling at my work, I went to the kitchen to fulfill my mousse craving. As I walked by the living room door, I heard the TV faintly, and figured he was in there, so I wouldn't be bothered during my baking. I opened the kitchen door and went in, searching for an electric mixer and a big bowl. I found both items after a moment, and went and got some heavy whipping cream, sugar, vanilla, and cocoa. I whipped the cream, added the cocoa, sugar, and vanilla and stirred it some more. I popped out the whisks and licked it, testing my work. It was as good as I remembered.  
"Mmm," I moaned, licking the whisk again, getting all the mousse off of it. I got myself a little bowl of the mousse and put the rest into the fridge. Grabbing a spoon, I made my way into the living room, looking for Kol. My eyes scanned the room, and there he was, playing pool with another man, probably in his early twenties. The man had dark red hair and piercing blue eyes. They didn't even look my way as I quietly made my way to the sofa and sat down, watching the news. I ate my mousse happily when the back of my head started to prickle. I only got that feeling when someone was watching me.

"Don't stare," I murmured, taking another bite.

I heard a chuckle, but it wasn't Kol's. Kol laughed too, and I turned around to see them standing behind me, and they both were staring curiously at the bowl in my hand. I cocked my head as if to say, 'What?' and took a small bite of mousse, mischief in my eyes. Kol's hand darted out, faster than a human, but slower then normally and I moved my bowl closer to me, daring him to try to take it.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I heard them follow me and I opened the fridge, grabbing the bowl. I shut the door, and jumped as I noticed Kol leaning against the counter, right behind where the open door was. He smirked and looked down at the bowl. I turned around, jumping again as the other man appeared in front of me. Sighing, I side stepped around him and sat the bowl down on the island.

"It's mousse if you were wondering," I explained.

"Hair gel?" the red head said. He had a slight Irish accent. I wondered what he was doing here in Scotland.

"Yes, dear Josh, she's eating hair gel," Kol said sarcastically as he walked up next to me, his finger darting down to the bowl to scoop some of the mousse. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked off the mousse. I watched him as a smile spread across his face.

"Dear god that is good!" he exclaimed, staring at me. He was clearly impressed.

I turned my head to look at Josh who was also sucking on his finger.

"Mhmm!" he agreed his eyes studying me. It looked like he was trying to undress me with his eyes, so I looked away.

"You can have some if you want, I can always make more," I said, scooping the mousse into my bowl.

Both boys eagerly scooped the fluffy light brown substance into their own bowls. "Not bad for human food," Josh complimented.

"Thank you, I think" I said with a nod.

"You look like a kitten." Josh suddenly said, peering down at me with a cocky grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You have big innocent eyes, and your hair is shiny like a new kitten's fur." He explained, still grinning cockily.

I scoffed and lightly punched Kol's shoulder as he laughed. I snatched up my bowl and walked back to the living room, sitting back on the sofa. A moment later both boys appeared on the other couch, bowls in hands.

"What are we up to today?" I asked Kol.

"Shopping," he took a bite of the mousse, closing his eyes and smiling as he ate it.

"Why-" I started to say.

"Kitten, it's cold here in Glasgow, you need sweats and scarves, not shorts and tank-tops," Kol cut me off, using Josh's nickname for me.

"Don't call me that," I glared at him.

"Well, you can freeze your ass off in shorts if you'd like," Josh said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a jacket, so how am I supposed to go shopping for warming clothes? I'm going to 'freeze my ass off' just by going outside," I said sarcastically.

Kol peered at me thoughtfully and stoop up. He took off his jacket and laid it over my shoulders, giving me a small warm smile.

I blushed and nodded thanks.

I stood up and pushed my arms through the sleeves, laughing quietly when my hands didn't poke out through the holes. I rolled up the sleeves as best as I could and picked up my glass and went to put it into the sink. Once I washed out my dish, I brushed the hair out of my eye and got a whiff of Kol's cologne. It smelled amazing. It reminded me of the woods, but it had a musky undertone to it.

'It fits him well,' I thought with a little grin.

I turned around and there was Kol, peering at me, his eyes showing no emotion.

I stared up into his eyes, and the emotion swam out into his. He pushed me against the sink, grabbed my face in his hands, and kissed me. My instincts kicked in and I laced my fingers through his hair and kissed him back, my feelings for him growing quickly. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. He tilted my head back, deepening the kiss. We kissed passionately, and Stefen's face popped into my mind, and then Damon's. I banished them from my mind. It wasn't time for them now, I'd deal with them later. He kissed a line of fire down to my neck and gently kissed my artery. I bit back a groan and I froze, trying to calm my racing heart. I didn't want his vampirism to ruin the moment. He slowly kissed his way back up to my lips and kissed me softly on my lips and pulled away. I felt myself blush as I stared up at him, his eyes full of lust and other emotions I couldn't read. His veins faintly snaked under his skin, but he closed his eyes for a moment and they vanished. Opening his eyes, he smirked down at me, "It's time to go, kitten."

_**I might re-write the kissing scene, might not. Hope you liked it :) Review away! haha**_


	16. Jackie

**A/N: I'm changing the story to M just in case. There's no smut in this chapter, just a FYI. I'm so glad you enjoyed the end of the last chapter ;) Sorry for not updating yesterday, my power randomly went off and my laptop battery lasts for like 10 minutes without being plugged in so I couldn't write OR update ):**

**I'd like to thank gorgeousmuffinsx for giving me the correction about StefAn. Stupid Microsoft Word spell check likes to automatically change spellings sometimes, and I did one of those automatic replacements to change all the StefEns to StefAns, and it was in there 41 times, so I'm kind of too lazy to go and fix, save, and update each one...soo...yeah. I'll write it correctly from now on :)**

**Elena's POV**

He whooshed away and I let loose a little gasp, leaning against the counter for support. My mind tried to comprehend what just happened, but to no avail. That was… unexpectedly amazing. Why had I let him kiss me?

"C'mon kitten!" I heard Josh call from the living room. I imagined Kol and him snickering as I sighed.

_'Hmmm,'_ I wondered. _'Is Josh a vampire?'_ I furrowed my brow. He never showed any vampire signs, but then again Elijah didn't really show much either. Sighing, I went to my room to put on my shoes and rake my brush through my hair. I hastily pushed the dried vervain into my bag, not wanting to walk around on it all day, and slipped on my shoes. I heard a slight knock on my door, and glanced worriedly down at my bag, relieved when there was no vervain in sight. The door opened a moment later, and Kol appeared.

"Would you hurry up? Rebekah is faster than you!" he groaned impatiently.

I gave him an annoyed look and retorted, "She's a vampire, and I'm obviously not."

He cocked his head and smirked. "I could change that." He joked.

Josh walked into my room to probably see what was taking so long. My eyes quickly glanced at the clock; the blood was almost out of my system.

I looked at him fearfully. And he just laughed. "Chill, Elena. You really think I'd kill you after what just happened? It has gotten much to interesting for that." He flashed my his signature smirk and I felt myself blush

"Uh, Josh? This is probably a really stupid question, but...you're a vampire, right?" I asked, feeling rather stupid.

He chuckled and looked at me. "My best friend is a vampire, so obviously I'm the Easter Bunny!" he said sarcastically and Kol and he bost burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, got up off the bed, and grabbed my brush off the dresser. As I raked it through my hair, Kol's eyes followed the brush, as if mesmerized by the simple movement.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and snorted, shaking my head.

I placed my brush back on the table and walked over to him. His smirk was still on his face and he offered me his arm.

"Shall we?" his eyes sparkled and if he had a different face I would have sworn his name was Damon.

I sighed and looked at his arm, hesitating. I slipped my arm through his and he smiled down at me.

**Kol's POV**

She looked at my arm like it was a test answer. Is it A or B? Finally she seemed to decide and she slipped her slender warm arm through mine. I smiled down at her, but she just looked ahead, a blush rising to her pretty cheeks. We walked down the hall and into the living room, where Josh and his girlfriend were waiting.

Elena looked at Jackie curiously.

"Elena, this is Jackie. Jackie, this is Elena." I explained. Elena slipped her arm out of mine and shook Jackie's hand. As their hands touched, Jackie's eyes widened for a split second, but smiled and shook Elena's hand back.

"In case you are wondering, Elena, I am a witch." She informed her with a smile.

Elena simply nodded and glanced out the window at my nice view.

"Is the plane at the airport ready?" I asked Josh, and he nodded.

"We're leaving?" Elena asked with a sad look on her face.

"We're simply flying to Paris to purchase some clothes, and I have some business to attend to there." I assured her.

Elena's mouth gaped a little at the mention of shopping at Paris, but she didn't say anything. I started towards the elevator and waved my hand in a 'c'mon' manor and opened the door. We reached the ground floor a few moments later and my secretary was sitting at the desk.

"You are leaving already, boss?" she glanced up from her notebook, her eyes lingering on Josh's biceps for a moment, but then glancing back at me.

"We shall be back late tonight Valerie," I walked over to her and grabbed my keys off the desk.

She nodded and went back to the notebook.

"Boss?" Elena started. "You own this building?" she stared at me curiously.

I simply nodded and made my way to my Charger.

'I miss my own car, not this stupid rent-a-car!' I thought bitterly, almost kicking the car.

I opened the passenger door for Elena, and she climbed in, buckling up and shutting the door. I sped back over to my door and climbed in, starting the car. I heard two more doors shut and made my way to the airport, where my compelled pilot and other plane staff waited for my arrival.

**Elena's POV**

I was seriously excited about going to Paris, and seriously shocked that Kol owned-and probably built the fancy apartment. I stared out the window as the airport came into view. It was rather small compared to airports I'd seen in the past. I glanced over at Kol, whose left hand (cars in Europe have the driver side on the right side, correct?) was resting face up, as if it was just begging me to hold it. He felt my gaze on him, and he glanced over at me and smirked, before turning his attention back on the road. I turned my head back to the scenery as well, trying to keep myself from blushing. Geez, this boy messed with my emotions and my head! I thought back to the kiss, and how Damon and Stefen popped into my head. I thought seriously about each amazing guy in turn. Damon was passionate, an adventure and loved me completely. Stefen was unstable, safe, and loved me as well. Somewhere deep down, I knew if I picked one of them, I'd rip him from the other completely, and probably even forever. I was just leading them on, going on dates with Stefen and kissing Damon. I needed to stop being selfish. I couldn't really be with Stefen, now could I? He was too unstable and like I wrote in my diary, it hurt him to feel. He didn't care if I lived or died at Ester's ball, so why should I even bother to pursue a relationship with him? I wanted to cry at the fact that Kol's brother ripped Stefen away from me and practically killed good Stefen, leaving us with the cold, ripper Stefen more or less was today. Hmm…Damon…he always lashed out whenever I hurt his feelings, look what he did to Kol, and see where that got me? He loved me; I could tell that much, and he'd do anything to save me. Even go against my own wishes. But the question was did I love him back, or was it just lust? I also wondered if I was just so flattered that he cared so deeply for me, that I mistook it for a crush. I found my mind wondering to Kol, cocky, yet sweet, Kol. He had his heart broke, and he lashed out. He was like Damon in that way. Yet, he seemed to have his own little quirks that were different from Damon. He's cockier than Damon -if that's even possible, sweeter, and well, just more Kol.

I felt the car stop under me and I climbed out. I looked over to Kol for directions on where to go, and he extended his arm to me for the second time that day, and I took it. We walked to a gate and Kol pressed a red button, calling the person in charge of the gate.

"Hello, this is Kol, I'm here for my plane." He informed the man on the other side of the microphone.

A static-y voice came back, and a buzzer sounded, "C'mon in Kol, your plane is in the second hanger to your left." The gate swung open and we made our way to a small white and blue plane, with the word Mikaelson written in small fancy font on the fuselage. I looked up at the entrance of the plane. It must've been eight to ten feet off the ground, and I certainly didn't see a latter.

"How are we…" I started to say, but Kol's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I felt his legs bend and somehow, I wasn't surprised. He sure did enjoy his super muscles and speed. He pushed off the ground and I felt us soar through the short distance and land gracefully inside the plane. My heart trembled, if that's even possible, and I stared at Kol who still had his arms wrapped around my waist. He peered right back into my eyes, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.  
"You want to scootch over so Jackie and I can get up?" Josh called up, sounding annoyed.

Kol's eyes seemed to clear and he let go of my waist- only to grab my arm and drag me out of the way. Josh's feet thudded on the plane's thin carpet, with Jackie on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and knees locked at his sides. Kol looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows, as if to suggest that we try that some time. I rolled my eyes and watched as Jackie jumped off of Josh's back and walked to the back of the plane, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Josh followed her and sat down next to her. Kol walked to the halfway point of the plane and pulled a curtain across to separate them and us. I looked at Kol warily, cocking my head in confusion. I faintly smelt sage and figured that Jackie must have done a privacy spell for both sides and noticed sage burning in an ashtray near the curtain. I heard the plane door shut and Kol sat down, patting the seat next to him. The plane jerked and I almost lost my balance, so I quickly jogged over to Kol and sat down in the proffered seat.

"We need to talk," Kol said, staring at me.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"The kiss, the note, everything!"

"What about them?"

"You like me?" Kol said softly, and I think I saw a faint trace of hope in his eyes.

I shrugged and blushed, staring at my lap.

"I wrote what I felt. And I don't kiss just anyone you know," I said quietly, not looking up.

Kol grabbed my chin with his hand and made me look at him.

"I fell for you a long time ago, Elena." He murmured

My mouth opened in an 'O' shape and my heart stuttered. A smile drifted over Kol's face at the sound of my heart's quicker beat. We stared at each other, as if we were debating if we were going to kiss again. A sudden hunger crept into Kol's eyes and he leaned forward and kissed me roughly, gripping my face with both hands. I kissed him eagerly back this time, knowing what I wanted. I couldn't rip apart the Salvatores. Kol pulled away and looked into my eyes for any trace of anything. I knew I probably had the same hunger and lust in my eyes, and he just leaned back in a split second later, pulling me into his lap. I sat on his lap sideways wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, my fingers weaving themselves into his soft brown hair. He made his way down my jaw and to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. He nipped my neck with his human teeth, and went back to kissing my lips. He gently bit my bottom lip and I groaned softly, opening my mouth to allow him access. His tongue entered my mouth and they danced, passionately French kissing. His hand gripped my breast, kneading hesitantly. I let loose another groan and straddled his lap, gently pulling his hand off my breast. I didn't want it to get that heated. I continued to kiss him as I unwove one of my hands and stuck it under his shirt. My hand skimmed his tight abs and he growled softly. He bit my bottom lip so hard it began to bleed a bit and he abruptly pulled back, staring at the blood on my lip. I inhaled shakily and darted out my tongue to touch my lip, tasting my coppery blood. I stared into his eyes as I leaned forward, allowing him to taste my blood. I kissed him softly, closing my eyes. His tongue swept across my bloody lip and a moment later I felt his lips sucking my bottom lip, drinking any blood that he could get from the small wound. He pulled away a few moments later and looked out the window. I stared at his reflection, not too surprised to see veins snaking out under his eyes.

"Kol," I whispered, grabbing his chin and making him look at me like he did to me not even ten minutes ago.

He looked at me as his veins continued to snake hungrily. I slowly raised my wrist to his mouth, offering him a drink. He looked really hungry, and I didn't want him to attack me, or any random person. I'd rather offer it to him then him take it unwillingly.

He stared down at my wrist and his eyes turned a darker shade of red, and his fangs appeared, sticking out a bit.

"You sure?" he whispered, staring into my eyes.

I nodded and he brought his lips to my wrist, gently kissing it. He kissed it tenderly for a moment, before staring into my eyes and biting into my wrist. I winced at the pain, but as soon as the wound was made he removed his fangs and lapped greedily at the blood, his eyes closed in happiness. While one of his hands gripped my arm, the other was gently rested on my other arm, his finger tracing a light circle, giving me the chills. He drank for a minute or two, until I started to feel a little woozy.

"Okay," I tapped Kol gently, trying to get his attention off my bloody wrist.

He still licked my arm, occasionally biting it with his human teeth to bring more blood to the surface.

"Kol." I shook his shoulder and winced as he nipped the wound.

He licked it once more and slowly removed his head, licking the blood off his lips. I gave him a weak smile, seriously wishing I'd ate something other then mousse.

"Oh." He said quietly, biting into his arm and feeding me his blood. I drank some of his blood until I felt the bite heal and stared at him shyly.

"Thank you, kitten." He said, smirking. I blinked and looked down, suddenly realizing I was straddling his lap. I could feel some things I wasn't exactly comfortable feeling just yet, and I knew he could probably feel some stuff I wasn't ready for him to feel either. I slid awkwardly off his lap, blushing harshly. He chuckled and I suddenly felt very tired and drifted off to sleep, not realizing my head slumped against his shoulder…

**Hehehe ;)**


	17. FreeFalling

**A/N:** Sorry if any of the scenes aren't 100% technical or that wouldn't happen in that particular situation, I'm only 15, so it's not like I've ever done a lot of the stuff in this book, or been to the places.

Anywho, enjoy!

**Elena's POV**

I had another strange dream, and in this dream, I was with Damon and Stefan…

I sat up abruptly, looking around. This wasn't a plane…this was my room! Was it possible that all of that was a dream? I pinched myself, but I did not feel it. Sighing, I realized that it was indeed a dream. Someone knocked on my door and I jumped. A moment later the door swung open, and in rushed Stefan and Damon, looking hurt.

"_You aren't picking either of us?!" Stefan exclaimed, running to my side with Damon on his heels. _

"_I-I can't break your bond. It's selfish to pick either of you, and I cannot and will not be like Katherine!" I heard myself say, but it was as if I wasn't myself, but watching a video of myself. _

"_Elena, we'll survive, don't we always?" Damon said persuasively._

"_I can't choose either of you, I'm sorry. Stefan, I love you, but I lost you the moment Klaus turned you into a ripper. I realize that now," the 'other me' said, tears dripping down my face. "Damon, I love you as well, but its because I love you that I have to let you go. I don't want to toy with your emotions anymore-I didn't want to hurt either of you in the first place." I saw my shoulders tremble, and I let out a shaky breath, the tears dripping onto my comforter. Damon and Stefan sat on either side of my slouching form and hugged me.  
"We both love you Elena, you're not Katherine and you won't rip us apart." I heard Stefan murmur. _

"_I agree with my brother, we aren't that jealous of each other," Damon agreed softly, his breath blowing gently on my ear._

"_I-I'm so-sorry," I stuttered, "I'm with Kol now." The real me gasped and my head spun, shocked at my words. Surely I didn't say that! _

_Damon and Stefan pulled back and stared at me with wide eyes. "Kol..?" they both whispered at the same time, staring at me in shock.  
Other me nodded and whispered, "I love you both, so I'm letting you go. Be free, and find someone who can love each of you wholly and passionately." _

_The scene blurred and I opened my eyes._

"Huh..?" I groaned, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"The kitten awakes!" Kol exclaimed in a silly voice. I squinted my eyes and tried to figure out where he was. My pillow shifted and I jumped, staring up at him.

'_I fell asleep on his shoulder!'_ I realized, my cheeks blushing a dark pink. Kol smirked down at me and lightly kissed my forehead, and I found myself wincing at the gesture. I guess part of me still realized that he kidnapped me and hurt me, and that he was still dangerous. Kol noticed the wince and he pulled away quickly, his 'shield' coming back up and his eyes darkening. He got up and walked over to the plane's door, ripping off the door and throwing into the distance. I expected a crash, but there was no noise.

_We hadn't landed yet!_

Kol walked over to the curtain and ripped it open. The wind blew strongly, and I grabbed onto the chair for extra support, slowly standing up.

"We get out here." He informed them, throwing them two parachutes. I glanced down at the seat, surprised to see only one larger parachute.

"Where's mine?" I asked quietly. His eyes slowly wandered over to mine, his arrogance appearing on his face.

"This one fits two, kitten." He smirked, picking up the parachute's backpack and walking over to me. He strapped himself against the backpack and tightened the straps, securing himself in. I looked at him curiously, wondering where I would stand. I heard a whoosh and he was gone, so I glanced around warily. A second later I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist, and I heard a faint click. Glancing down, I realized that I was strapped against Kol's chest! I craned my neck to look up and over my shoulder at him, shooting him a worried look.

"Aw don't tell me the kitten's afraid of heights?" he said with mock surprise.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away, back to the straps that were going to carry me however many thousand feet back down to earth. I tightened every strap and harness there was, making sure there was no way I'd fall out.

"Trying to get closer to me?" his lips brushed against my right ear, giving me the chills and causing my heart to skip a beat. His hands brushed against my neck, and he gathered all my hair together and slipped a hair tie around it, pulling it out of my face. I felt his chest rumble under my back as he laughed and he lifted me off the ground, slowly walking to the edge of the plane.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I whispered, my heart pounding as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

He laughed softly again, and whispered in my ear, "One…two…three!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly against him.

I felt our bodies fall forward and I instinctively shut my eyes, my hands clawing backwards and latching onto Kol's shirt. I held on for dear life as we fell, the wind ripping through my hair and clothes as it pushed me against Kol's chest. My heartbeat must have been driving him crazy as it thudded in my chest. I was so afraid I almost started to cry. I seriously wanted to be on the ground right now, safe and sound.

Kol whooped and woo-hoo'd as we free fell. I didn't know how long we'd been falling, if it was seconds, hours or minutes. Kol moved his arm, and I felt his muscles flex and I heard a _whoosh_ and we were jerked up as the parachute deployed, slowing our fall. I trembled against him, silently praying to any god that would hear me.

Please don't let me die, please don't let me die.

"Hey. Elena, it's going to be okay, don't worry. I gotcha." Kol assured me, pressing his lips against my ear again to assure that I'd hear.

I continued trembling, only slightly assured. He pressed his lips against my head, right above my ear. I felt him smile, "Open your eyes kitten, you're missing the view."

I slowly opened my eyes, amazed at the view. It was probably around noon or one p.m. and Paris looked amazing. I saw the Eiffel Tower, and a bunch of other beautiful buildings. It was so gorgeous that words could not describe. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped at the view. The parachute jerked and Kol cursed under his breath, jerking another cord and the parachute veered to the right, toward a big building with what appeared to be a landing pad. Kol continued to jerk the cords to 'steer' towards the building and we landed on the big 'cushion' settled on top of the building. Kol's body slammed into mine and he knocked the breath out of me. I tried to breathe, but the blown-up tarp seemed to suffocate me. I managed to wheeze out a weak, _"Kol."_ My lungs screamed for air and it felt like I was dry drowning, but I still laid there, wishing for air. A moment later I felt his fingers moving across my chest, unhooking and un-strapping the harness and straps, unhooking us. I heard a whoosh and I suddenly was sitting on a chair, Kol looking at me worriedly.  
"You alright?"

I nodded, coughing and taking deep breaths of oxygen, thankful for his super-hearing. His veins appeared under his eyes and he raised his wrist to his mouth, but I raised my hand and pulled it away.

"I'm okay, you just knocked the breath out of me." I murmured. He narrowed his eyes and studied me. Once he seemed to figure out that I was okay, a big smirk appeared on his face.

"You should have heard your heart, kitten, it was beating like a snare drum." He chuckled. "You were shaking like a leaf too."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't like free falling, or heights all that much thank you very much!" I said dryly, almost interrupted by a thud as Jackie and Josh landed on the 'cushion'.

He chuckled and Jackie and Josh appeared. Jackie peered at me curiously, narrowing her eyes.

"She has a strange aurora around her…" she murmured, walking to me.

I blinked in confusion. She pressed her middle fingers and thumbs to my head, like I had seen Maddox and Greta do before. She closed her eyes and chanted quietly. Opening them a moment later and looking into my eyes curiously.

"Well? Has she been in contact with anyone?" Kol demanded. He looked like he wanted to grab my face and compel me to tell the truth, but thankfully he didn't.

Jackie opened her mouth as if to say something, but she simply closed her mouth and shook her head; peering at me all the more.

_'I wonder why she covered for me?'_ I wondered, looking right back at her.

Kol cocked his head and looked at me too, but didn't say anything.

"Can we go shopping now?" Josh huffed sarcastically, sounding like a teenager.

"I agree with Josh," I chimed in, giving an innocent smile.

I stood up and adjusted my clothes and shoes, "C'mon Kol, I want to go shopping in Paris! It's my dream!" I lied, wanting to get away from the awkward have I been in contact with anyone conversation.

Kol grinned and led us to the elevator, so we could shop our hearts out.

**Damon's POV**

We arrived at what Klaus and Elijah said was Kol's apartment, and we went inside. A young lady sat at a desk, scribbling away in a notebook.

"Ah, master Kol, you're back all ready?" she said, not looking up.

I opened my mouth to let out a snide remark but she glanced up and a look of panic passed over her face.

"Y-you're not Kol." She stuttered, her face turning as white as a ghost. I resisted the urge to snap her neck then and there, picturing Elena's reaction.

My pupils contracted and I forced her to stare into my icy blue eyes.

"Where did they go?"

"To Paris to…shop."

"Is there a girl who looks like this," I showed her a picture of Elena and Stefan, "with him?"

Her eyes dilated over and she opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"I cannot say."

"Have you seen her around here?"

She nodded robotically.

"What floor?"

She opened her mouth again, but it was not her voice that spoke.

"Twelfth floor," Klaus said, walking past us quickly, throwing a flower on the secretary's desk. "Thank you, love." He gave her a cheeky smile and I released her face.

"Forget that we were here, and that this conversation ever happened. You simply sat alone and messed in your notebook all day," I compelled her and her eyes glazed over.

Elijah walked in a second later, with the three hybrids from my car in tow.

"Twelfth floor, brother," Klaus called, and with a whoosh he was at the elevator, with the 'up' button already pushed. We all sped to the elevator and climbed in as the doors opened. Elijah pressed the 12 button and we waited as it slowly made its way to the top floor. The elevator dinged again and we all practically ran out.

"I'll see what I can find on Elena," I announced, already inhaling deeply, smiling when I caught her warm scent. She had been here.

Klaus and Elijah nodded and I followed the scent to a hallway. I closed my eyes and walked forward, following my nose to a door. I opened it and found what I assumed to be Elena's room. I walked over to the bag and peered in, grinning when I saw the vervain stashed strategically in her clothes. I picked up a lacey black object and smirked when I discovered it was a bra, but put it down sadly, trying to keep on track and not get distracted. I slipped a tracker into her things, and a note into the bag.

_'Elena, we found this apartment, there is a tracker in this bag. Glad Stefan got you the vervain. ~Damon'_

I grabbed one of her purple shirts and inhaled, smiling at her scent. I did my task, now it was time to help the others. And with that, I slowly turned on my heel and went back to the living room.


	18. Paris

**A/N: shorter than others, but enjoy.**

**Elena's POV**

Kol, Josh, Jackie and I roamed the busy streets of Paris. I had already gone into many different boutiques and Kol had so graciously bought me whatever my little heart desired. Part of me whispered he was being so nice because he wanted to get into my pants, which I ignored. Whist another part of me hoped that he was just actually really nice and generous like he was being, and that the whole cocky arrogance was just an act so he wouldn't get hurt-or show people that he was indeed more human then he let on. We walked into a store with a name I couldn't easily pronounce-or spell again for that matter and I started to basically play dress up, grabbing tons of sun-dresses, jeans, skirts, blouses and shorts, then going into the dressing room and trying them on, grumbling when they were too small or too big. And while I would grumble, I could faintly hear Kol chuckling at my irritation. It was times like this I really didn't like their super hearing.  
"I'm going to the men's' section-its right across the isle. Okay, kitten?" Kol called from outside.

I whispered, "Okay," wondering if he could hear me. I assume he did seeing as how he didn't call my name again.

I slipped on a long white dress with a studded belt around the waist. I adjusted the boat-neck and frowned as I looked at my bare neck, suddenly missing my necklace. I slipped out of the stall and over to a set of mirrors and gasped. The light made my skin sparkle and the dress did wonders for my naturally tan skin tone. I looked amazing. I sighed in contempt again and slowly spun, loving how comfortable it was on me. When I was facing the mirror again, I was somewhat amazed to see Kol standing in the doorway, staring at me with a slightly dreamy expression.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, walking next to me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, blushing a bit.

"Are you going to buy it?" he asked, hope dancing in his eyes.

I nodded and without another word I slipped back into the stall to try on the jean skirts, pants, and other items I had chosen earlier. With each outfit I'd walk out to the mirror, spin around with a smile, and Kol would comment on it, kind of like my own second opinion. I tried on a dark purple shirt that was midriff level in the front, and normal in the back with some dark jeans and walked to the mirror.

Kol was gone, but Jackie was in his place, standing there in a pair of tight dark jeans and a white ruffle top, her reddish-blonde hair pulled over to the side in a tight braid. She stared at me thoughtfully.

"You're friends with a Bennett witch?" she stated quietly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I didn't rat you out because when I detected her magic on you, I detected the happiness from you and the relief from them. I couldn't rat you out, it wouldn't have been fair of me." She walked up behind me and fixed my white undershirt. She reminded me of a sister I'd never had.

"Thank you," I told her. "I know you didn't have to do that for me, and for that I thank you, and yes, Bonnie Bennett is my best friend." I smiled at her and went back to the dressing room to change into my normal clothes and grab the clothes I wanted to buy. When I walked back out, Jackie was still there.

"I don't know how to say this…" I said slowly. "Would you be able to get the boys away from us so we can go…err…bra shopping? Because I don't know about you, but when you get kidnapped and wear the same bra for around a week, it gets annoying."

She stared at me for a moment and started laughing. "Of course, I'll tell Kol and Josh. They won't bother us at all. I know the perfect store we can go to!" she gave me a sisterly smile and walked away. She was probably about twenty-five, so she could be my older 'sister'. I smiled at the thought and went to buy the clothes with the debt card Kol gave me. After I purchased the items, I picked up the four new bags full of clothes along with the other five from the other stores we had been to, and sat outside and waited for Jackie. She finally came outside carrying three new bags that hadn't been there when we came in.

"Shall we?" she grinned and we walked across the street carefully to a store full of bras and other undergarments and shopped our hearts out.

At six o'clock sharp, the desired meeting time that Jackie had set with the boys, we were at a new plane and loading up our bags. We both had eleven bags each. After the bags were stored away, I climbed into the nearest seat, buckled up, and fell fast sleep against a window, completely worn out from shopping.

**Kol's POV**

We arrived at the plane ten minutes late to a sleeping Elena and a very impatient Jackie.

"You're ten minutes late," Jackie said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We stopped for a…bite," Josh said with a smirk, and my mind flashed back to the two blondes we cornered and sipped from.

_We walked down the sidewalk close to the main section of shops, when I spotted two blondes over in an alleyway, fighting over what looked like a designer bag. I tapped Josh's shoulder and nodded over at them, wincing as I saw the taller one sock the other in the nose, drawing blood. Josh watched as the blood trickled out of the girls nose, as if he was in a trance. _

"_Let's drink from them, Kol. We can drink, not drain, and then compel them to forget, stop fighting, and give the purse to charity or something random like that," Josh suggested, his face already starting to 'vamp-out'. _

_The blood scent reached my nose and I too went into a trance like state and nodded, walking slowly over to the girls._

"_Ladies, Ladies, let's not fight," I said in French. They looked at me in confusion and Josh used that moment to compel them._

"_You won't scream or run, you'll just let us drink from you and you'll enjoy it," he said, fangs glinting in the evening light._

_We stepped forward as the girls stared at us with blank expressions. I moved the hair away from the taller blonde's neck and took a bite, letting the blood rush into my eager and awaiting, mouth. The blood hit the back of my throat and I almost sighed in happiness. Josh's growl shook me out of my happiness as he sunk his teeth into the other's neck. I heard him greedily sucking the life out of her. My girl's heartbeat started to slow, and I pulled away, giving her a bit of my blood. The other girl's heartbeat still slowed and I cursed under my breath. Josh really needed self-control. I walked quickly to his side._

"_You're going to kill her Josh that's enough." I tapped his shoulder and pulled him away gently. He snarled and snapped at me and I slapped him across the face, knocking some sense into him. Realization crossed his face and he wiped his mouth, face darkening. I knelt at the girl's side and gave her some of my blood also, whispering a compulsion in her ear._

"_You don't want the bag, give it to the girl and apologize, hug, make up, whatever you blonde French girls do," I commanded, still speaking in French. The girl nodded weakly and I stood up, wiping my mouth. Josh glanced at his watch and cursed. I looked at mine and almost cursed as well. We were late and Jackie was very impatient…_

The memory vanished and I boarded the plane, smiling faintly as I saw Elena slumped against the window, fast asleep. I walked over to the seat next to her, but thought better of it and sat on the row across from her, pulling out my iPhone and shooting a text to Elijah.

'_Keep your distance brother, remember who the kidnapper is.'_

It was all a bluff though; I could never hurt sweet Elena. I may be a vampire, but I wasn't that terrible. We had shared special and precious moments; I wouldn't ruin my relationship with her for revenge or boredom. My phone vibrated in my hand.

'_Remember who has an angry hybrid brother who is very unhappy with you,'_

He shot back, and I imagined the cold look in Elijah's eyes. I smirked at the thought of Klaus. It was so fun to get under his skin. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window, and like Elena, I fell asleep.


	19. Late Night Munchies

**A/N: Enjoy. **

**Elena's POV**

I woke up in the bed back at Kol's apartment sometime in the middle of the night. My stomach grumbled, and I realized I hadn't had dinner. I got up quickly, getting a 'head rush' which caused me to grip the foot board unsteadily. I groaned and closed my eyes, waiting for the blood to rush to my brain. A moment later I opened my eyes, slipped on a fuzzy pair of blue slippers I bought in Paris, and walked slowly to the kitchen. I pushed open the door and walked in, stubbing my toe on the island. I bit back a curse and half hopped half walked to the refrigerator. I opened the door and grabbed an apple, taking it to the table and sitting down, taking a big bite out of it. My little toe throbbed and I wondered if I should take a look at it. I really didn't want to turn on the light, so I figured I'd just check it in the morning. I took another bite out of the apple, chewing thoughtfully. I didn't remember any dreams from my sleep, which was really odd seeing as how they were usually plagued with vampire nightmares or my parents' death. It was nice really, not dreaming for once. Part of me wondered how I got from the plane to the bed. I looked down at myself uncertainty and saw that I was still in my clothes. Josh or Kol probably carried me in. I blushed at the thought of Kol smiling down at me, picking me up, and carrying me in his arms. I stared at my apple thoughtfully, my mind thinking over the past couple of days when I'd been with Kol. I thought of his compulsion, and him dying. I thought back to when Elijah compelled Katherine, and he died.

'_His compulsion wore off,'_ I realized, my mouth forming into an 'O'. '_I can call Damon, or even run away! But would I really want to run away from Kol?' _a strange part of me whispered the last part, greatly shocking myself. I finished eating my apple and headed back to my room, limping a bit because of my toe. I opened my bedroom door and my eyes felt heavy. I walked over to my purple hobo bag, grabbing it and taking it into the bathroom. I set it down on the counter and grabbed the liquid vervain. Pulling off the cork with my teeth, I drank it in one gulp, getting it into my system. I pulled out a lacy white tank and navy blue Soffe shorts like I usually wore and slipped into them, sighing at their comfort. I wrapped the vervain bottle in toilet paper and threw it in the trash, hiding it from view. I picked up the bag and went back into my room, suddenly getting even more tired. I threw the bag down on the ground and pulled back the covers, wriggling underneath them. I scooted to the middle of the bed and against a warm, hard object, not taking any notice. As I breathed in through my nose a faint, but expensive cologne hit my nose.

_Kol?_

…

_No. This was not Kol._

I opened my eyes slowly and peered up at the man I was snuggling up against. Hazel eyes flashed at me in the dark, and Zach's name popped into my mind. My eyes widened and I scooted away from him, shrieking in fear. Before I could get off the bed and out of the covers, Zach's arms darted out and pulled me against him, pressing his hand against my mouth. I cursed, only to have it muffled by his hand. He tried to compel me.

"You will not scream," he said, looking at me forcefully.

The vervain in my system protected me, and I nodded slowly, pretending to comply. He took his hand off my mouth and I let loose a high-pitched, shrill scream, only to be smacked across the face and gagged with his hand again. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I stared defiantly at him.

"Someone's been taking vervain shots," he sneered in disgust. "There goes my desert."

He squeezed my nose shut with his thumb and pressed his hand harder against my mouth, cutting off the air. I pleaded with him with my eyes and he smirked down at me, his teeth glinting.

"I'll give you air if you swear not to scream, and do as I say," he murmured in my ear.

I nodded as best as I could and as he removed his hand I opened my mouth, taking deep breaths, filling my lungs with oxygen.

"W-what do you want?" I glared at him, putting defiance back in my eyes.

"You look like Katherine," he simply said, smirking.

"I'm not Katherine. I don't act like Katherine and you'll have no fun with me," I tried to persuade him.

"Oh, but I know I will. You see, hearing your heart beat so fast, just because I'm here next to you, is fun for me. I like to see you squirm," he stroked my face with the backs of his fingers, like most vampires did.

I glared at him. "What else do you want?"

He cocked his head and grabbed my chin with his thumb, kissing me roughly, nipping my lip with his teeth. I kept my lips still. If he were going to rape me, or even kiss me, I would not respond. He pulled away and clicked his tongue.

"Tut, tut, tut. Elena," he dragged out my name and smirked. "You'd enjoy yourself more if you participated, like you do with Kol."

My heart stuttered as he reminded me of our shared kisses.

"I'd rather not, sick-o." I said cheekily back. "Now if you will, Get. Out. Of. My. Bed." I grit my teeth and stared at him, tensing my body.

He smirked and nodded. He let me go and whooshed out my room. I let loose a strangled scream that lasted a couple of seconds, and Kol whooshed in.

"What is it, Elena?" he rushed to the side of my bed and looked down at me.

I was trembling in fear. My voice shook as I whispered, "Zach was here." I patted the spot where he was on my bed, and Kol scowled.

"How long was he here?" he asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Maybe five minutes? I'm not sure. I got up about ten minutes ago to get an apple and when I come back in here, I get my bag, go into the bathroom and change, and when I come back in, there he is." I explained quietly.

"Why didn't you scream?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid for not calling for help.

"I did. Twice. But he said he would hurt me if I screamed again," I lied, not wanting to let Kol know that I couldn't be compelled.

"Wonder why I couldn't hear you…" Kol wondered aloud, mostly to himself.

He suddenly looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, "I guess, I stubbed my toe in the kitchen, and he slapped me in here, but I'm okay other than that."

He looked at me thoughtfully.

"And…he kissed me. Because I look like Katherine," I whispered, avoiding Kol's gaze.

I looked back at Kol and his brow was furrowed. "Will you be okay by yourself in here tonight?"

"Yes." I said a bit too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows and turned around, walking slowly to the door.

"Stay," I whispered, scooting over a bit to make room for him.

I heard a whoosh and he lied between the top sheet and the comforter, next to me. I sniffled, holding back tears of frustration, and buried my head into his chest, relaxing into his embrace.

"I hate looking like Katherine. And Tatia." I murmured into his chest.

His hand came up and stroked my hair softly. "Tatia was very beautiful. I even thought so, even though I was much younger than her." He told me quietly.

"She died when she was young, and so did Katherine. So there's been no old version of you. Tatia was in her late twenties when she died. I know Klaus and Elijah never forgave Ester and Mikael for turning us with Tatia's blood." He continued to stroke my hair, lulling me to sleep slowly.

"I'm sorry you died so young, Kol." I mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for," he whispered, kissing my head.

We lied there in silence for a while longer, until we both finally fell asleep .


	20. Down, Down, Down

**A/N: **Hey guys(= sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, like I said before, I started a new school and I've been SO busy. Anyways, I think you'll like the little twist in the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was there when I awoke the next morning, and I was still curled up against his chest, with only the sheet separating us. I peered up at him cautiously; somewhat embarrassed that he spent the night in my bed.

"You're staring, kitten" he murmured softly, his hand that was around me tracing light circles on my back.

I looked up at his eyes and blushed as he stared kindly down at me. I rubbed my tear-swollen eyes and sighed quietly.

"Thank you for staying with the pitiful human," I mumbled into his chest.

"You're not pitiful, just a human. You're more vulnerable then us vampires, that's all." He glanced subconsciously at my lips as he spoke.

I nodded and closed my eyes. We laid there for a moment more, just enjoying the silence, when Kol brought his lips upon my forehead. Not a moment later, Josh entered the room. I felt Kol's presence vanish and he moved to perch on a chair just as the door's handle turned.

"Elena, have you seen-?" Josh called as the door swung open. His eyes caught sight of Kol and he stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm right here Joshie!" Kol cried gleefully, his smirk ever-present on his face. I was still lying in my bed, all curled up under the covers.

"You coming, Kitten? We're leaving, so get your stuff." Kol said over his shoulder as he strode out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked warily up at Josh. "Where are we going?"

Josh's brow furrowed as he peered glumly down at me in bed. "I don't think you want to know…"

Josh left and I was left alone in my room, my mind suddenly blank. What was I doing again? Oh, that's right, getting ready to go… I climbed up out of bed and put on some clothes. I grabbed my old 'suitcase' and transferred all my stuff into a simple olive green suitcase I had bought during our Paris trip. I made my way to the bathroom and got ready, raking a brush through my hair and brushing my teeth.

A while later, I grabbed my suitcase and did a quick scan of the room, making sure I had everything. I tucked Damon's note into my pocket and picked up my suitcase. Taped to the binding of a book was my handwriting,

_Salvatore_

Inside the book was a note to Damon, explaining why I was leaving and that I hoped he came and rescued me soon.

I glanced over my shoulder one last time and shut the door, walking to the living room. I opened the living room door and screamed as Zach appeared. He clamped his cold tan hand over my lips and held a cloth to my nose. The spicy, yet relaxing smell of Damon filled my nose and I stopped struggling. Zach smirked cockily, pulled away his hands and stepped back. He quietly offered his hand, which I took hesitantly, hoping he would take me to Damon.

We walked over to the windows that overlooked the town and he pulled out a pen and drew a huge rectangle. He pushed the window with his hand and the glass fell to the ground, twelve stories below. I gasped and stepped back, but he jerked on my hand hard and pulled me against his chest. He threw my suitcase over his free shoulder and leapt out the window. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the wind whip at my hair angrily as we flew down, down, down. The ground seemed to appear at my feet, and I felt another pair of hands catch me as I stumbled uncertainly. I let loose another shaky breath and peered up into a pair of handsome icy blue eyes. Damon's eyes. I grinned ear-to-ear and practically leapt into Damon's arms. He hugged me so tight the air whooshed from my lungs.

"Damon…air…" I wheezed out with the last bit of air.

Damon loosed up and pulled back, flashing me a sorry expression.

"Are you okay? Did the jump hurt you?" he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm fine, Damon," I assured him, although my ankles were hurting a bit.

He nodded slowly and let my face go, striding over to his rent-a-car Camero.

"C'mon, we have a flight to catch with daddy hybrid, Elijah, and the rest of the Adam's family," he said with a sly smirk as he climbed into the driver's seat.

I couldn't help but smile at Damon's bantering. I really sort of missed it. By the time I made it to the car, my door was open and I climbed in. Zach whooshed and appeared at Damon's window.

"Where's Katherine's location?" he asked pointedly.

"Eh, somewhere in Spain probably, she was always a sucker for the Spaniards." Damon said with a wave of his hand as he drove pressed his foot on the accelerator. We sped out of the driveway as Damon nonchalantly commented, "I hear baby Mikaelson." I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Elena, how do you feel about a high-speed car chase on the Scottish streets?" Damon rolled down his window and looked back quickly. He pressed his foot down harder on the pedal and the Camero leapt forward. We sped into the light traffic of Glasgow and zoomed around everyone in the small markets. Kol's car was quickly approaching. The airport was in sight, probably about 50 yards away. Damon slammed on the brake and turned the wheel, our car doing a 180 spin. I heard Damon's door whip open and shut, and I felt myself leave the car and the world blurred as Damon whooshed to the airport. I glanced down in my speed-induced stupor. I couldn't see my legs…all I could see was gray and green blurs and Damon's dark wash denim jean legs running at his fast pace. I thought briefly about my legs, and finally realized I was in Damon's arms, being carried bridal style at a couple of hundred miles an hour.

_'Holy Crap, he better not drop me,' _was my first thought as I realized where and how I was.

We leapt through the air and over the fence. I felt the ground grow closer as we made our way down and Damon's knees bent to absorb the shock. I shuddered instinctively and closed my eyes. A moment later, when I felt myself being sat down in a chair, we were in an airplane with Elijah, Klaus and, as Damon said, the rest of the Adam's family. I shook my head, trying to readjust to not being moving so quickly and studied my surroundings.

The plane was already pretty high.

'_Damon must have jumped into the air to get in,'_ I realized in awe. _'Vampires never cease to amaze me.'_

I then looked down to the ground again and I saw Kol appear under the plane and felt a pang in my heart as I looked at the sad expression on his face. Guiltily, I turned my face away, somewhat startled to find Elijah leaning against the row of chairs in front of me, looking curiously down at me.

"Are you all right, Elena?" he murmured, pronouncing my name with great care like he usually did.

I nodded and brought my hand to my head as the world spun.

Elijah blurred and sat down next to me, his eyes curiously scanning me.

"Motion sickness, I think. Normally I don't open my eyes when you all are doing your super-sprint thing," I mumbled through my hands as I stared at my feet. Damon and Klaus came over.

"Hello, Elena," Klaus practically purred. He pressed a button, which made the seats in front of us spin around, so it was like a table-less booth.

"She's speed-sick," Elijah's regal voice announced to our two new companions.

Klaus snickered and I flipped him off angrily. I heard Damon's soft chuckle.

"Where are we going?" I asked with my head in my hands and the world spinning.

"A little place I think you'll enjoy," Damon said. "Home."

* * *

Do you think Zach is gonna give up on his little human look-alike so easily?


	21. Bloodbags

**A/N: this is a short chapter. enjoy! Your reviews/favs/followers encourage me and make me write more!**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

My head snapped up. "Really?" I eyed Klaus suspiciously. "What about Kol? What are you all going to do to him? What if he kidnaps me again?"

Klaus's eyes grew dark and devilish. Kol dead in the bottom of a ravine poofed into my head. My eyes widened in horror and Klaus simply chuckled.

Damon nodded, "You'll be staying with Stefan and I for a while. And yes, Jeremy can stay over too."

A smile split my face and I couldn't help but to jump up and hug the heck out of Damon. "I missed you guys," I whispered in his ear, glad to have him and the rest of my family soon back.

He smirked and nipped my earlobe, causing me to jump back. He winked at me and went to sit down on the other isle, leaving me alone with Elijah and Klaus.

"Elena, would you allow me to read your memories and see what Kol has and was going to do with you?" Elijah asked politely. The memory of me making out with Kol popped into my mind immediately and I felt my heart quicken and my face go pink.

"Um…I'd rather just tell you. I'm on vervain so it wouldn't work anyways…" I said softly. Klaus snorted and reached for my forehead, but I batted his hand away. Klaus bared his teeth and sat back, staring at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and explained what had happened, leaving out the parts where we flirted, kissed or slept in my bed together. Klaus and Elijah were both silent through my story, only raising their eyebrows during the times when we went shopping and when Zach was in my bed the night after shopping. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Damon's ear aimed towards me, obviously listening in. I finished the story, ending with Josh's final words.

_"__I don't think you want to know,"_

Elijah's brow furrowed in a bit of confusion. While Klaus commented, mostly to himself, "Our brother is a bit bi-polar, eh love?"

Damon made his way over and sat down next to me, throwing his arm over the back of my seat. We sat in silence, the guys mulling over my story. It was around noon and we were high above the ocean. My stomach rumbled and I heard a hybrid laugh at the back of the plane. Klaus and Damon's lips twitched up in smirks. I raised my eyebrows and patted my stomach, as if to say, "Feed me, please." Elijah chuckled and got up. He came back a moment later with a bag of airplane peanuts and a peach. I gobbled up the peanuts and stared at the peach.

"Don't you just hate the fuzzy peeling? It makes me feel like I'm eating a bunny rabbit." I murmured.

"Ooo Stefen would like peaches then." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Your brother is ever the bunny eater." Klaus said with a cheeky smirk. Elijah rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. Damon and Elijah left to get blood bags, I assume, leaving me with Klaus. I ate the peach slowly, hating that this was starting to be an awkward moment.

Klaus dragged his thumb across my cheek and cocked his head, looking ever like a creepy obsessed vampire. The hotel when I had been saved the first time popped into my mind and I shuddered, remembering Klaus kissing my neck, almost biting me. I brought the peach away from my mouth and sat it on my lap.

"Could you please stop?" I said, trying to sound annoyed rather than scared.

"Time for another donation, El-ena," Klaus whispered in my ear, drawing out my name.

He held my arm down and surprisingly gently jabbed the needling into my arm, and hooked on the tube and bag.

"I'll take two bags, so you won't die…yet." He murmured, pressing a finger to my lips, as I was about to open my mouth to protest. I furrowed my brows. Glancing down at the bag, which was already about half full, I opened my mouth again.

"Elij-!" I started to say, but Klaus clamped his hand over my mouth and whooshed to the seat next me, using his hand to keep my mouth shut and my head pressed against the seat.

**Elijah's POV**

I glanced up from my book at the back of the plane and cocked my head. I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. I looked over at the hybrids and counted. They were all there. I looked up the isle and saw Damon, on his cell phone. Klaus was nowhere to be found. I walked quickly and silently up to Elena's row, shocked to see my brother and Elena sitting next to each other, Elena's blood flowing like tap water out of her arm and into a bag. Klaus was obviously battling his inner monster. His veins were faintly snaking under his eyes, and Elena's face was getting paler by the minute.

"Klaus!" I snapped angrily. "Release the poor girl!" I grabbed Klaus by the shirt and threw him against the far wall. Elena took a deep breath, now that Klaus's hand was off her mouth. I gently wiggled the needle out of her arm and pressed my hand against the cut, stopping the blood flow. I took a deep breath, concentrating on the girl who looked exactly like my old love, not the amazing blood pumping through her veins. "Damon!" I yelled. "Bring some wrap-able gauze for Elena!"

Damon whooshed in front of Elena and his eyes widened, seeing the blood bag on the floor. He cursed and went for the gauze, threw it at us, and tackled Klaus, who was just now getting up. I pulled my hand away, wincing at all the blood. You could tell Klaus was not a nurse seeing as how this wound was messily punctured. I quickly wrapped the gauze around her arm and stared at my bloody hand, head spinning.

"Damon," I said stiffly. "Keep the hybrids away from Elena." I made my way to the small bathroom to wash off my bloody hand.


	22. Home, I Wouldn't Say Sweet, Home

**A/N: **This is a longer chapter!(: Reviews motivate me!(: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I couldn't figure out why Elena's blood was bothering me. I'd seen, smelt, touched and been around blood before, and it hadn't bothered me. Why was it bothering me now? I slowly brought my bloodied hand to my mouth, almost in a trance. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't drunk any blood recently…probably why I was so on edge. I darted my tongue out to my hand and licked, Elena's amazing blood swirling on my tongue and down my throat. Suddenly, my ears picked up Elena's heartbeat, and I could have sworn I heard the blood rushing through her veins, calling to me like a siren. I felt the veins that hadn't surfaced in so long start to creep out, but I immediately banished them. I blocked out Elena's heart and I washed off my hand abruptly and made my way to the mini-fridge for a blood-bag.

**Elena's POV**

My hand swam a bit as Damon sat in the seat next to me, closest to the isle. He kept one hand pressed firmly on my arm, trying to stop the blood flow. I watched Elijah walk stiffly to the small airplane bathroom, hoping he was all right. A few minutes passed and Damon and I sat there. He was staring intensely at the hybrids, his eyes saying, "MINE, back off." I set my other hand on his shoulder, and his head snapped around to look at me, worry in his eyes.

"I think I've stopped bleeding now Damon." I murmured gently. His eyes slowly traveled down to my arm and he took his hand away, smiling awkwardly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, seeming to resist the urge to smooth my hair and hug me protectively.

"I may be human, but I'm not that weak." I reminded him, flexing my arm. I could feel the cut, but it was only a gentle sting now. Suddenly, Damon's head snapped around at Klaus, who was staring at us with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I think you owe Elena an apology, Klaus." Damon said with a hard look.

I didn't say anything as Klaus flashed his cheeky grin at me and murmured, "Thank you for your donation, sweetheart."

Damon opened his mouth, but I reached for his hand and squeezed it, not wanting them to fight.  
"Are we almost home, Klaus?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We should be home in about two to three hours," Elijah answered, walking into the room. He looked less tense and on edge. I figured he must have gotten something (hopefully packaged) to eat. I nodded and slumped down in my seat. My hand bumped the blood bag full of my blood and I stiffened. I let go of Damon's hand awkwardly and reached across the armrest to my right and grabbed the bag. It was still a bit warm, and my stomach flopped. Klaus appeared to the left of Damon and stared at the bag expectantly, holding out his hand. I looked at Damon uncertainly.

"Your donation, if you will." Klaus demanded.

Suddenly, I was sick of Klaus.

"Hmm, maybe I wanted to keep it." I stroked little circles on my other arm. "You can give and take away blood. Maybe I want to give myself my blood back." I said defiantly and Damon chuckled.

Klaus's hand jerked forward and snatched it out of my hand, his smirk now irritated. Neither of us said a word as he went to the back to his hybrids, and I stayed in the front with Damon.

I talked to Damon about Kol, Josh, and Jackie for the rest of the ride home, and he informed me how everyone back home was.

~That evening~

"Am I going to your house, or mine?" I asked Damon as he helped me out of Klaus's plane and into his Camero.

"You can go to yours, just DON'T go outside when you don't have someone else with you." Damon ordered.

I nodded and used Damon's phone to tell everyone where I was going to be.

'_Hey. I'm finally almost home! I'll be staying at my house; you guys should come meet me! I miss you all so much. x Elena'_

I sent the message and sat back in the car, watching the familiar scenery go by. We pulled into my crowded driveway and everyone rushed to Damon's car.

I looked around at all the familiar faces; Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler. A smile as big as the moon grew on my face and I practically jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped. I ran up to Jeremy first, throwing my arms around him and bawling my eyes out.  
"Jer," I murmured into his neck happily. "God I missed you so much!"

Jeremy's dark brown hair was in my eyes and Kol's happy face flashed into my mind. I banished it away, not wanting to think about how Damon took me away from him so suddenly. I pulled away and went to hug Caroline, Stefen, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt and last but not least Tyler. Tyler and I had never been very close, but it was still nice to see him in one piece. After I finished hugging Tyler, I started to cry again and went to hug Jeremy, for what would be the second out of fifty times. We all went inside, because it was getting dark and a bit chilly out. Jeremy and Caroline broke out the alcohol and pizza and we all gathered around the kitchen table, not a peep of protest out of Alaric's mouth about the alcohol.

**Kol's POV **_(A/N: will be short and somewhat skippy because of….SPOILERS if it wasn't (; )_

I walked out of my room, the scent of Elena…and Zach filling the hall. I whooshed into the living room, surprised to see a hole in my window. I appeared at the edge and stared out into the day, not surprised to see them both hit the pavement and make their way to a car that just screamed _property of a cocky Salvatore_. I cursed and jumped out the window. As I fell through the crisp morning air, I ripped the keys out of my pocket, unlocked and started up my car. I hit the ground running (literally!) and leaped into the car, speeding off after…what was his name…ah yes, Damon. We zoomed around cars and through parking lots until we reached the airport. Damon and Elena were already out of the car and over the fence by the time I got out of my car. I sat on the hood of my car in defeat, a pissed off expression on my face, as I watched Damon jump about 10 feet into the air and him and Elena land inside the plane. A few moments later, when the plane zoomed over my head, I saw Elena look down at me sadly. I looked away and when they passed by I kicked Damon's rent-a-car and cursed, ripping off the door and chucking it angrily at the fence. I needed to get her back, or they'd kill my chances of anything. I got back in my car and went to pick up some…things…before I continued my journey.

**Elena's POV**

Everyone except Alaric had left, and Caroline said she'd be back in an hour or two to keep an eye on me. Jeremy was out looking for jobs. It was about 7 pm and I'd been home for around 2 hours.

_~Flashback~_

_Damon looked at me, sadness in his icy blue eyes. "Alaric was the one who killed Bill Forbes and the medical examiner."_

_My jaw dropped and I exclaimed, "What?! No! Alaric isn't a murderer Damon!"_

_Damon nodded solemnly, "His alter ego is…Bonnie gave him some herbs to take to suppress it. As long as he takes his medicine he'll be fine."_

_My brow furrowed and I said, "It's all my fault! I'm the one who told him to stay and take care of us. He tried to give me back the ring but I told him to keep it! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have had a crazy alter ego!"_

"_Don't do that, Elena." Damon said forcefully. "It's not your fault."_

_I sighed and agreed with Damon. "Will Jeremy and I be okay if he stays with us?"_

"_I think so, but keep this on you at all times." He handed me a new cell phone and a syringe. _

"_What's in the syringe?" I asked, pocketing the items._

"_Sedative." Damon simply replied. The plane pulled into the runway and we climbed out._

_~Flashback ends~_

Alaric was lounging on the couch lazily watching television, while I was in the kitchen washing dishes from the little party we had.

"Are there any dishes in there, Ric?" I called to him, my back to the living room. I submerged my hands in the soapy water, happy with the normalness of the evening. I scrubbed the dishes and waited for Ric to answer.

"Ric?" I called, drying off my hands. I made my way into the living room and saw him asleep on the couch. I smiled down at him and picked up the last plate and cup. After I had washed them off, I decided to go unpack in my room.

I took the last pair of bottoms out of my suitcase and put them away, stowing the suitcase under my bed. My throat itched from the little dust in my room, so I went downstairs to get myself a drink. Ric was sitting up now, staring at the television. Opening the cupboard, I pulled out a glass.

"Hey! Do you want anything to drink while I'm in here?" I called to him as I grabbed myself a glass and shut the cupboard door. Behind the door stood Alaric, looking a bit sleepy.

"No, I'm okay." He narrowed his eyes down at me and my heart stuttered.

'_Please, please, please don't be alter ego,' _I prayed urgently.

I nodded, trying to seem normal.

"So, what all did Damon tell you?" he asked.

"Um, just how Jeremy got his job back at the grill, and I got caught up on all the teenager drama at the party." I said nonchalantly, not mentioning I knew about the alter ego. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge, getting some water from the freezer door's faucet. I kept my body aimed towards him, not wanting to be backstabbed.

"Teenage vampire drama," he sighed, almost sneering vampire.

I laughed nervously and nodded. "Are you okay? You seem…off…"

A look passed over his face, leaving his features hardened. He brushed away the hardened look and plastered a fake smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course I am."

I opened the fridge's door, blocking him from view. "Alright-y then." I grabbed a small piece of cold pizza.

"Do you ever think your parents would approve of with your vampire drama?" I heard him say roughly. My eyes widened and I shut the door, setting my pizza on the kitchen table. I didn't reply as I walked around the table, putting distance between us. "Give me back Alaric," I whispered as I grabbed a napkin. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and sent four letters to Damon.

'_A. Ego!'_

**(A/N: Ric in italics is the alter ego Ric...I wasn't sure when he popped up so I decided now would be a good time ;) )**

I would've typed s.o.s. but _Ric_ knocked the phone from my hand and slammed me roughly against the kitchen counter.

"You vampire sympathizers are all the same," he snarled, drawing a knife from behind him.

"Ric, please. Don't do this." I pleaded with _Ric_ as he drew the knife up to my face, dragging the dull side of the blade against my cheek, pressing lightly. I whimpered softly and _Ric_ laughed.

"You see, Elena, I have to. You just don't seem to get that vampires are bad! I mean seriously! You've dated a vampire and your best friends are vampires. They're killers, all of them. They'll spare you while they need you, but as soon as your not needed, or you piss them off-" he flipped the blade over and gently dragged the sharp point down my jaw and close to my artery. "BOOM- they kill you." He softly stabbed the point into my neck, just centimeters from the artery that most vampires aimed for. I was trembling now, looking into _Ric's_ eyes.  
"I'm not a vampire, and neither are you. You're not a killer Ric. I'm like the daughter you didn't watch grow up. Why would you kill me? It wouldn't do any good." I said meekly.

_Ric's _face stayed neutral as he removed the tip from my neck and continued dragging the dull side across my face and around my artery.  
"I can't learn a lesson if you kill me," I whispered. I saw and heard my phone vibrate on the floor and I used that distraction to reach down into my pocket-but I realized, I didn't have any pockets…not in these sweats that I had changed into…_Ric_ saw me pat where my pockets would be and growled, bringing the knife close to my face again…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! Well, I won't be able to update for a few months because I have a computer allergy! ): sorry!**

**...**

**haha, I'm just kidding, I'll update asap. I'm evil, I know ;D**


	23. Ric

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a shorter chapter, but I think it will satisfy you all somewhat. Enjoy!**

* * *

I kneed him in the groin, and used the few precious seconds to sprint to the stairs and up to my room. I ran into my room, slammed and locked the door to the hall, and then whirled around and shut the bathroom door, feeling resistance.

"No! Go away!" I screamed, pressing my weight against the door. _Ric's_ knife clad hand squeezed through the crack and into my room. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, I carefully reached for a book on my shelf to press against the knife, so I could force his hand out the door. _Ric_ may be Alaric's crazy alter ego, but he was still Ric, I couldn't hurt him. I finally found a book and swiftly ripped it off the shelf and pressed the hard cover of _The Hunger Games _against _Ric's_ butcher knife from my kitchen…the same one he stabbed himself with, I realized. I pressed harder on the book, which in turn pressed on the knife. I winced as the knife press into my signed copy of one of my favorite books. I slammed my body into the door and pushed into knife one last time, and shut the door, turning the lock as soon as it was in place. _Ric_ continued to bang on my door noisily, calling my name in his sick, twisted voice.

"_El-ena_! Let me in _El-ena_, I know you want to,"

Once I was satisfied the doors were locked, I rushed over to my pants, neatly thrown over my chair and pulled out the syringe. I had been ignored _Ric_ and his creepy calls and poundings. I pushed the air out of the syringe and listened. Nothing. I heard nothing. Where had he gone? I heard the doorbell ring and winced. I ran over to the window and stuck my head outside, relieved to see Caroline.

"Care!" I yelled down to her. "It's not Ric!"

Caroline's eyes widened and I saw her hurriedly mess with her phone and run over to the front of my window.

"Open it so I can jump in, 'Lena!" she called back up.

I opened my window and stood over to the side. A whoosh filled my sound briefly and Caroline appeared on my window seat, her blonde curls looking only slightly disheveled.

"Are you okay?" she widened her eyes as she heard my heart racing from adrenaline.

I nodded shakily. "Here's the sedative Damon gave me. Can you get him before he terrorizes the whole neighborhood?" I handed her the sedative, my eyes filled with sadness. She took the sedative and whooshed out the door. I heard her voice from down stairs.

"All-are-ick!" she called in a singsong voice, distinctively pronouncing each syllable. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Don't you want to stab me? I'm a vampire, y'know!"

I heard a thud, the scuffling of shoes, and then another thud. Silence filled the house and I waited for Caroline to call up with an "I got him!", but it never did.

I slowly opened the hall door, heart pounding. A whoosh sounded behind me and I whirled around. Elijah stood in my doorway, Caroline slung over his shoulder. My heart stuttered worriedly and he spoke, "I sedated your friend, what was it? Ricky?"

"Ric. Alaric," I heard myself say. I stared at Caroline's body.

"Does she need blood? Is she hurt?" I asked him.

"She's okay, and yes, blood would be helpful." He walked into my room and sat her on my bed. Caroline groaned and I looked down at my best friend. She looked hurt and weak. I walked over to Elijah and stuck my hand in his jacket pocket. I pulled out some keys and sliced my hand, sawing back and forth. Elijah stared at the blood, almost in a trance.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you Elijah?" I asked, closing my hand.

His jaw clenched and he shook his head. I nodded slowly and walked over to Care.

"Caroline, here." I pressed my cut to her mouth and her eyes flew open and lapped at my blood. A minute or so passed and she sat up, wiping my blood off her mouth.

"Thanks, 'Lena," she said, hugging me.

I turned to Elijah. "Now, why are you here?"

"Kol's back in the States, you need to come with me." He stepped forward and grabbed my arm.

"But I just got back! And he hasn't been invited in! Elijah!" I protested and he dragged me towards my door.

"ELIJAH!" I snarled again, yanking my arm from his grasp and backing away to Caroline. Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Maybe you should go with him…"

"What? You're on his side?" I exclaimed.

I backed away again and darted around them running out to my car. I jumped in and locked my door just as Elijah got outside. He was walking slowly. I quickly reversed and drove to my parent's grave, needing time alone to think, decipher my feelings.

I pulled into the parking lot and walked slowly to my parents, Uncle John, and Aunt Jenna's graves. I kneeled in the middle and let the tears fall.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice with a slight English accent said.

* * *

_A/N: Who do you think it is? Review!_


	24. Fear is only in our heads? Right

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, super busy. I'm on fall break this week, so I'll be updating a lot more! I wrote a longer chapter for you, since I've been so slacky.**

**Enjoy!**

**-mag**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I whirled around, the voice instantly reminding me of Kol. I peered into the semi-dark graveyard, not seeing anyone. I had the sinking suspicion that who ever spoke, was watching me just listening to my heart and testing my reaction.

"Well, you found me here, so now what do you want?" I called into the night, standing up slowly and turning around, taking in my surroundings once again.

"Klaus," I breathed, his sadly familiar cologne wafted to my nose, and I sensed a presence looming from behind me. He chuckled lowly and I stepped forward, not wanting to turn around so close to his looming form. I wiped the tears off my face and I took a deep breath, before turning around and staring at him expectantly.

"What, are you here to take me with you like Elijah tried to?"

"Ah, my brother, always trying to protect the doppelgangers. He tried to protect Katrina when she was human, you know." He stepped closer towards me, but I matched his step backwards, stumbling into Jenna's headstone. I slumped down to the ground and sat, motioning for him to sit with me. It was quite an awkward situation, leaning against the graves of people Klaus's actions caused to die. (Does that make sense? O_O)

"Kol did indeed tell me of his obsession…he also mentioned you also had something for her…" I pulled my legs towards me, and sat Indian style.

Klaus was silent for a moment, but he finally sat down on the grass and looked at me.

"Do you really think I would be foolish enough to fall for a human? The one I was destined to kill?"

I stared into his eyes, and saw a spark of some unknown emotion. "Yes," I broke eye contact and started pulling and playing with the green grass under me. "I do." I whispered my words, for some odd reason, even though I knew he could still here me.

I glanced up at him briefly, semi-surprised to see him peering at me from the corner of his eye, as he fiddled with a leather bracelet wrapped around his left wrist.

"Elijah was always softer than me, I suppose. But yes, I do think you are correct." He looked me in the eye. "I think Kol made the same mistake Elijah and I did." He trailed off, and stared into the woods, narrowing his eyes and scanning the trees.

I looked at him in confusion, wondering what he heard.

"He fell in love with a human," Klaus resumed softly a moment later, once he seemed to be satisfied that no one was there.

"You think he loves me? How would you know? I didn't tell you all about when we kissed and-" I suddenly shut my mouth, realizing I had just blurted out that I purposely omitted parts of our story.

Klaus's heard shot up and a cheeky, Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. "Next time, sweetheart, don't leave out sections of the story and expect me not to know, I've known my brother for over a thousand years. I know how he works and what causes him to do and say things."

I blushed and nodded, still playing with the grass in my hand.

"Isn't it weird, seeing Katherine after all this time? Or even me? Looking just like Katherine AND Tatia, but being totally different?" I decided to ask, since we were already having a bonding time.

"I've seen it mess with my brother's mind, and yes, I do admit, it does get strange at times." He stared at me with an animalistic ferocity in his eyes. "But it still felt good to bite into your neck and drain the life out of you, knowing that I'd be a hybrid." His words immediately ruined our moment, but I refused to let him shut me out. I wanted to know more. I opened my mouth to speak, but he wasn't finished.

"I would have enjoyed Katrina more though. It was a shame I had to kill your aunt, she did seem like such a nice lady…" he smirked devilishly and I didn't resist my urge to lash out and smack his smirk off his face.

"Don't you dare talk about my aunt!" I snarled, getting up and quickly walking into the trees that were scattered among the graves. My curiosity to know more about Klaus, Elijah, and the previous Petrova's vanished as I skulked off.

"Oh, come now, Elena!" Klaus's voice dripped with the fake sweetness he used so many times before, like when he offered Stefan a drink from my neck. I vaguely heard him get up and come after me.

I kept on walking towards my car, wanting to get away from these people and go see Bonnie, or maybe even Matt. I needed someone normal; someone who was my friend and who respected my decisions. I unlocked and climbed into my car, shutting the door.

"I'm going somewhere normal Klaus. Don't follow me." I spoke normally, knowing he would hear.

I pulled out my keys and started up the car. The radio started to play one of my favorite songs, back before vampires and doppelgangers and witches were real to me. I cranked up the volume, blasting _Happy_ by Natasha Bedingfield through my stereos. I shamelessly sang along to it.

_Landlords knocking at my door, cussing me out, _

_Got laid off my job the night before, _

_Can't figure how,_

_I'm going to fix tomorrow when yesterday's still a miss_

_Can you tell me what's the point man?_

_It all seems meaningless!_

_Wish I could just step away and breathe_

_This world's trying to swallow me, _

_Clear away the clouds inside my head!_

_Someone just tell me, that it's okay now._

_What are you worrying about?_

_Got my dreams, got my life, got my love, _

_Got my friends, got the sunshine above,_

_Why am I making this hard on myself when there's so many beautiful reasons to be happy?_

I laughed happily, feeling light as air.  
"Well wasn't that beautiful?" yet another voice cut through the music, making me feel heavy as bricks.

I glanced into my backseat, my heart thudding in my chest. I shrieked, as I realized Zach was in the backseat of my car. What was he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, turning down the music and pulling over.

"Ah, just figured I'd warn you, Kol's back in town, and he's not too happy that Damon got you back. He needed you to get back Serena." Zach smirked as my eyes widened at the mention of Serena's name.

_She's dead. Isn't she…?_

"What…?" I finally managed to mumble out, as I twisted farther in my seat, staring at him in bewilderment.

"You're welcome, lovely." He grinned and opened the door, leaving my car.

I quickly got out, hoping to question him further, but he was already gone.

"Zach!" I called out, but I was answered with the silence of the crickets, and the soft whoosh of cars that sped by me. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

I climbed back into my car and turned up the music once more, determined not to let him ruin my good mood. Why could I trust Zach anyways? I purposely banished Serena from my mind. I pulled back onto the road and continued to Matt's house. I started singing again, thankful for her uplifting lyrics.

_People lie…_

_People hide…_

_People cry…_

_People fight…_

_And they don't know why._

_If fear is all we should fear, then what are we so afraid of?_

I couldn't help but to laugh at that line. She was obviously lucky enough to not meet any psychopathic vampires. I had to admit, I was afraid of Klaus…and alter ego Alaric.

_Because fear is only in our heads!_

_Someone please say, that it's okay now!_

_If only fear was only in our heads… _I thought to myself. _Fear also is sort of a person with fangs._ I snorted indignantly.

I pulled onto Matt's road, and started to sing along again, feeling a bit normal.

_Any day I'll go bad thinking bad,_

_Everyone is against me and the world wants to fight me,_

_Preparing to battle an enemy unseen_

_During my stressing I'm blinded to the lessons, that could be a blessing if I'd be confessing that the enemy I'm trying to beat is hiding inside of me..._

_But it's okay now... _

And with that, I pulled into Matt's driveway, relieved to see his living room lights on.

I shut off the car and got out cautiously, locking my door behind me. I walked up to Matt's front door and knocked, letting myself in.

"Matt! It's me!" I called, shutting the door behind me. I repeated the last lyrics in my head, trying to stifle the bad thoughts that Matt was hurt.

_But it's okay now…_

I flipped on the kitchen light and saw the TV on in his living room. I flipped on the living room light and smiled at the simple sight of Matt fast asleep on the couch, his face looking so calm and peaceful. Envy for his normal life shot though me, but I banished it, knowing one day he'd meet a normal girl and live on a normal life, with no vampires, werewolves, or witches. I glanced at the digital clock on the wall. 10 pm. I sat on his old sturdy coffee table and peered down at his face. I shook him awake gently.

"Matt, c'mon wake up. You don't want to sleep here; you'll get a crick in your neck! And then you'll be irritated all day tomorrow when you're bussing at the Grill." I murmured, smiling as he groaned and opened his pretty blue eyes.

"Elena?" he squinted and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he sat up and scooted over, leaving me a space.

"I needed someone normal, that respected me for my decisions and you came to mind. Sorry that I woke you up." I sat down next to him.

"No, it's okay. You're right, I would be all achy tomorrow." He smiled sleepily and I stood up.

"C'mon Mr. Normal," I helped him up and we went to his room and he climbed in his bed, snuggling under his covers.

I chuckled. "You look like a six year old waiting for his mommy to come tuck him in,"

He laughed and made his eyes all big and innocent.

"Mommy! Come tuck me in!" he looked up at me and wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh. I leaned down and tucked in his covers.

"Night Matt," I said as I leaned down again and hugged him, happy to have him as a friend.

"G'night 'Lena, you can spend the night if you want…" he yawned closing his eyes. "You know where everything is."

I walked out of his room and shut the lights off. I sat on his couch and watched the news, debating whether or not I should stay, go home, go to Damon and Stefan's, or go to Caroline's or Bonnie's. I knew that they wouldn't mind me sleeping over, but I didn't really want to face Caroline after her wanting me to go with Elijah. I knew Stefan deserved some time with me, seeing as how he hadn't been with me in a while, and I had to admit, I missed him.

I dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello? Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan answered.

"Is she okay?" I heard Damon ask in the background. "Are you okay?" Damon must have grabbed the phone from him, because I heard him loud and clear.

"Yes Damon, I'm fine. I'm over at Matt's. Can I talk to Stefan now?" I assured him, slightly annoyed.

I heard the phone being moved around, and a whoosh.

"Hey 'Lena," Stefan said. "What's up?"

"Could I spend the night over at the Boarding house? Jeremy is-" I stared to ask.

"All ready over here." Stefan cut me off. "Sorry, for interrupting and yes, you can stay. Do you want me to come get you?"

I sighed, unsure if I was safe. "Zach warned me that Kol wasn't too happy with Damon, so he might try to get me-or him again…shouldn't Jeremy, me, and maybe you just go to my house so we have protection? Any vampire can enter your house you know, and Kol is an original…"

Stefan was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good with me, let me check with Damon and Jeremy, see what they think." I watched the news while I waited, trying to see if there was anything new that I had missed.

Nothing was too extraordinary, only school closings and a couple of new buildings being built a few towns over.

"Hey, I'm back, and yeah, I'll be over there to pick you up, and Damon and Jeremy will meet us at your house."

I sighed, thankful Stefan was going to come and get me. I really didn't want to be kidnapped again anytime soon.

"Okay, I have my car, so I guess Damon can drop you off, since Matt's house is on the way to mine."

"All right 'Lena, see you in about five minutes." Stefan murmured and hung up the phone.

* * *

Sorry no Kol in this chapter, but trust me, he'll work his way into Elena's life again one way or another. You just watch ;) Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites!

Oh and:

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy by Natasha Bedingfield or TVD.


	25. Knock Knock

**A/N: this is kinda short but enjoy.**

**(:**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I sat on Matt's comfy couch in silence, staring at the TV, which I had just muted. I had learned to not like the silence. I decided to shoot a text to Caroline while I waited for Stefan.

_I'm not mad at you, sorry for running off, I just wanted a normal, vampire free evening for once…x Elena_

A moment later, my phone buzzed.

_It's okay, I understand. Sorry for grabbing you. Elijah wanted to go after you, but I persuaded him not to. See you tomorrow…x Caroline_

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up, quickly gathering my things. I glanced at my watch, only three minutes had passed…was it really Stefan? Or was someone else at Matt's door? I stared at the door and took a deep breath, walking towards it. I turned the handle and opened the door.

**Klaus's POV**

I stood in my living room in front of my liquor cabinet, idly swirling my vodka. I was so pissed off at Kol for taking…Elena. That girl had the Petrova fire I had to admit. She had definitely earned my respect, so I at least had to call her by her name, even though she was MY doppelganger. My thoughts drifted to our talk in the cemetery and I remembered how she accidentally blurted out they kissed. I wonder if he told her about Serena, how I…disposed of her. Regret drifted across my mind, but I quickly banished it. Feelings just made me weaker, made me question my actions and myself. If I doubted myself, then my followers, my family, my sired hybrids would doubt me. I couldn't have that. Not again.

_Forever and always,_ echoed in my mind, and I remembered Elijah and Rebekah's words. A clatter I barely heard in the front of the house ripped me from my thoughts. I heard a faint creak and I quickly ran to the hall, hiding in the shadows. A boy in his twenties with raven hair and hazel eyes stepped over the threshold carefully. His eyes narrowed as he studied the house.

"Well, well, Mr. Original Hybrid, no humans in your house? It would really help keep out unwanted guests if you had it in a human's name instead of your own," his voice was cocky and arrogant and Damon Salvatore immediately popped into my mind.

I bit back an irritated snarl and stepped into the moonlight. "What the hell do you want, Zach?"

Another smirk played on his face, "What? No friendly hello, how are you for your old friend? Your old follower?" he sneered at follower.

I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to slam him against the wall and rip out the cocky bastard's heart.

"Hello. I don't give a crap how you are. What do you want?" I said dully. "Because personally, Zach, you're pressing your luck, and this time, you won't get away so easy."

Zach sighed, rolled his eyes dramatically, and gave in. "Fine. Kol is back, as you probably obviously know by now, and he's pissed off at you, Damon Salvatore, and he's probably going to try to get back Elena. He wants Serena back."

"Serena… Why the hell does he want her? The bratty witch betrayed him and married a human. Isn't she dead?" I asked, thinking Zach was just causing drama.

"Er, well…I may or may not have met Ms. Serena a couple of centuries ago…" he trailed off suggestively.

Serena always did always have a thing for men like Zach. "Don't tell me you turned her…" I groaned, staring at him with dull eyes.

Zach simply smirked, turned around and murmured. "You've been warned," and with that he wandered off into the night.

**Elena's POV**

A sense of déjà vu washed over me, as I saw no one standing on Matt's tiny porch.

"No," I spoke. "I will not step outside. I am tired of your games, Kol."

Kol's form seemed to appear in front of me. He stepped forward, getting close to me as possible. He leaned against the doorstop, he deep brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I missed you," he whispered, leaning his head against the invisible barrier. I stared into his eyes for a moment and almost found myself pressing my forehead against his.

"I-" I stuttered, stepping back. "You feel nothing for me, you bastard." I spat, no longer in his cocky trance.

I felt a tear form in my eye, and I blinked rapidly, trying to banish it, but it fell.

"Elena…" he started, but I cut him off bitterly.

"No Kol. Don't give me your lies! You were using me from the start. All you wanted me for was to get back with your precious Serena. When will you vampires realize- I am not a bargaining chip. I am not a possession. I am a human being who has feelings and a life. You may not be human but you should at least-" I spat angrily.

"You don't know the whole story, sweetheart." He snarled, slamming his hands against the invisible barrier. A fiery passion burned in his eyes and I couldn't tell if he wanted to come thru that door and kiss me or kill me. I felt my heart stutter at the passion I saw.

"Don't-" my voice broke. "Just leave me alone..." I stared into the night and saw a car approach.

"STEFAN!" I shrieked at the car, knowing it was probably Damon and him.

Kol snarled and disappeared into the night.

Not even a second later Stefan and Damon appeared. Stefan slammed his hand against the doorframe and mumbled under his breath.

"What the hell did he want?" Damon asked, his icy blue eyes showing his fear that he would kidnap me again.

"Zach visited me in my car…" I ignored Damon's question. Zach's message seemed more important right now.

I explained what Zach told me to Damon and Stefan, and how Kol came here and told me he missed me, and how I chewed him out. Damon's eyes danced with humor when I explained how I practically burned him. Stefan was silent after that and Damon went to his car, and I went to mine with Stefan and we drove to my house.


	26. To the End of the World

**I think you all shall be suprised ;)**

* * *

We reached my house and I quietly pulled into the driveway and went inside with Stefan quickly, with Damon and Jeremy on our heels. I dropped my keys in the key bowl near the front door, and sat down heavily on the couch. All I wanted to do was take a long, hot shower, put on my most comfortable pajamas, drink some tea, and finally go to bed. Damon and Jeremy sat on either side of me on the couch and stared at me expectantly.

"I'm going to go get a shower, drink some tea, and go to bed." I told them and I got up, and started walking upstairs. Of course, Damon was waiting on my bed, holding my teddy bear.

I stepped through the doorway and sighed. "Will I have a vampire in my house all night?"

A sad look spread over Damon's face as I walked over to my bed and sat next to him. "No, we're leaving soon. I miss my bed as much as you do, Elena."

I smiled, "Thank you for coming and saving me…I'm still confused about my feelings for Kol…Damon…I'm so confused…" I admitted softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey…" he whispered, grabbing my face gently with his hands. "You'll figure it out, and you're welcome, you know I'd do anything for you, 'Lena."

I smiled softly and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Damon." I whispered, hugging him back. He pressed his lips to my forehead and whooshed away, leaving me alone. I walked over to my drawer and finished emptying out my bags and finished cleaning up my room that had dirtied itself during Alaric's alter-ego rampage. Someone knocked lightly on my doorframe, and I turned around to see Stefan.

"Stefan, hi…" I murmured, shutting my dresser drawer and walking over to him.

"I'm so glad you're home," He murmured and wrapped his arms around me quickly just as Damon did moments before.

"I'm glad I'm home too…" I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and I knew my neck was probably close to his face…I felt him stiffen, almost out of instinct, and he pulled away.

"Goodnight Elena…" he told me. I blinked and then he was gone. I grabbed my clean clothes off my chair and went into the bathroom to climb into the hot shower.

I woke the next morning feeling rested. I had been away from Mystic Falls for about a week, and I was so happy to be home. I looked at my phone and saw that it was a Saturday. I stared at my ceiling, trying to make myself get up. A coffee cup appeared into my mind and I immediately sat up. This day was going to be normal. It had to be, for my sanities sake. I climbed out of bed, pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail, slipped on my light pink slippers, and walked downstairs to start the coffee pot.

**Kol's POV**

**(After meeting Elena at Matt's house)**

I heard Elena scream Stefan's name and I immediately bolted to my car, which I had parked about 5 blocks away, close to the edge of town. I kicked a tree, knocking it down with a loud crack. Zach must have told her about me wanting Serena back…but it wasn't even like it sounded. I put myself in her shoes, and realized what a terrible person she must think I am. It seemed like I was using her to get back with my supposedly dead ex-girlfriend…or um…fiancé…if you were going to get technical. I cursed and screamed at the sky, climbing in my car and slamming the door. I could not lash out.

I would not lash out.

She would only hate me and distrust me more if I lashed out.

I could not hurt her. I had to show her the truth…but how far am I willing to go to prove that to her?

**Elena's POV**

I sat on my window seat and stared down at the diary settled in my lap. It was a Monday. I hadn't seen Kol since Friday…did he forget about everything we've been through? I picked up my dark purple pen and started writing about everything that had happened the past week, starting with what happened. I'd write during school if I had to. I just had to finish it. I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget. I needed to put the week behind me and live normal…even if it was only for a few precious days…

I ended my diary entry for Monday with this…

_How far is Kol willing to go to get me for Serena? Did he lie to me? Do I … dare I say it…love him? _

**a POV**

The young man's face twisted in frustration, blurring his handsome features. His voice screamed and he climbed into his car, muttering to himself. The words he spoke were barely heard.

"_To the end of the world."_

The door slammed loudly, and his Dodge Charger's sleek black body shook with the force. The engine purred to life and he drove off down the street, finally melting into the shadows. This man obviously had a plan, and great pity should be laid upon the person this plan was centered around. The figure that was standing in the shadows, mere yards from where the Charger was moments ago, turned on their heel and walked into the woods, the face not showing a trace of any emotion. The poor girl. She had no idea what he was capable of.

* * *

_Hello my lovely readers. This is the end of The Kidnapping... ;) ... please please pleasseeee leave your reviews on how you thought my story was! As of now, I currently have achieved:_

_79 Reviews and Followers, 56 Favorites, & 20,211 Views. _

_Ohmygosh. Thank you! I know it's not much compared to other stories, but I'm so thankful and happy for the ones I do have! _

_I'm thinking...**THINKING**... of maybe putting an audio version of this fanfiction...on youtube...with me reading it...in the way I said/read it in my head when I wrote it...what do you all think?_

_Also, I'm working on a Doctor Who fiction and an Iron Fey fiction. ( I don't know if you've read any of the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagwa (I think i spelled her last name right, sorry if I didn't Julie ): ) but they are SO amazing...I've probably read them around 5 times.)_

_..._

_Sequel to The Kidnapping__coming to a FanFiction near you...coming soon ;) ...any ideas of what the title should be? I have a few all ready...but I don't want to give away too much... ;)_


	27. Just an author's note

Okay so, I noticed I have a lot of people who read this story and seemed to like it, who haven't reviewed/followed etc on the sequel! ): You guys do know I made a sequel right?

www. (Name of this site) /s

/8815655/1/And-to-think-it-all-started-with-revenge

or you can just go to my profile :P

its called, And to think it all started with revenge


End file.
